Bodas de Vingança
by PrincessAngel the Moon
Summary: No exato momento em que Mamoru Chiba viu a modelo Usagi Tsukino, teve a certeza de que um dia a possuiria. Mas a beleza dela não era a única coisa que o atraía – ele queria vingança! Usagi não seria uma conquista fácil. Ao ser rejeitado pela beldade, ele chegou à conclusão de que seria preciso uma mudança de tática para seduzi-la. De uma forma inesperada, Mamoru dará o último passo
1. Capítulo 1

**A história se chama Bodas de Vingança e a autora é Lucy Monroe bem como as personagens pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Resumo:**

**No exato momento em que Mamoru Chiba viu a modelo Usagi Tsukino, teve a certeza de que um dia a possuiria. Mas a beleza dela não era a única coisa que o atraía – ele queria vingança! Usagi não seria uma conquista fácil. Ao ser rejeitado pela beldade, ele chegou à conclusão de que seria preciso uma mudança de tática para seduzi-la. De uma forma inesperada, Mamoru dará o último passo rumo a sua vingança: casando-se com Usagi!**

CAPÍTULO UM

Os olhos azuis de Mamoru Chiba se estreitaram com um brilho de interesse.

— A informação é verdadeira, _meu amigo_? — perguntou, com um sotaque americano temperado com nuances sicilianas, que denotavam sua reação às notícias com mais ênfase do que as palavras poderiam exprimir.

Jedite assentiu.

— Positivo. Seiya kou está de olho em Usagi Tsukino desde que o romance dos dois terminou há dois anos.

— Como você descobriu?

— O dono da agência de segurança Kou costuma falar além da conta, após tomar alguns copos de uísque. — Jedite não costumava agir dessa forma, mas não se incomodava em tirar vantagem quando se fazia necessário.

— Isso é conveniente.

— Imaginei que sim.

— Certo. Conte-me tudo e não omita nada.

Jedite lançou um arquivo sobre a escrivaninha de Mamoru e esperou que ele o abrisse.

Então, apontou para o artigo que mostrava o inimigo do seu cliente com o braço ao redor de uma mulher uns dez anos mais jovem.

— Kou e a se encontraram em um desfile de modas há quatro anos em Nova York. Ele estava lá com outra modelo, mas deixou o local acompanhado da srta. Tsukino. De acordo com os boatos, arrebatou o coração da moça e a levou para a cama. Ela deixou o trabalho de modelo e começou alguns cursos na faculdade. Ficaram juntos durante 18 meses e terminaram quando ele ficou noivo da atual esposa. Os rumores sugerem que ele pediu à srta. Tsukino para continuar sendo sua amante.

— Ela recusou.

— Sim.

— Foi mais forte do que minha mãe. — A voz de Mamoru soou com uma ponta de inveja. — Por que ele a está vigiando?

— De acordo com meu informante, Kou a quer de volta. Deu instruções para desfazer qualquer possível relacionamento romântico que ela possa ter. Por enquanto, meu colega não precisou se dar a esse trabalho.

Mamoru se ergueu e durante um longo momento observou a paisagem através da janela que ficava atrás de sua escrivaninha. Seus l,95m de altura bloquearam a luz e a visão que Jedite tinha da cidade de Manhattan.

— Afinal, que diabos ele está querendo? É isso que quero saber.

— Obviamente, entrar na vida dela outra vez.

Mamoru se virou, as feições aristocráticas se fecharam em uma expressão de descrença.

— Isso não faz sentido. Ela disse que não e, aparentemente, não parece disposta a voltar atrás.

— Certo. Isso faz qualquer um pensar que Seiya Kou não acredita que seu casamento dure muito tempo. Na ocasião em que se casou, o pai de sua esposa havia recebido um diagnóstico recente de um problema cardíaco inoperável.

— Mas com uma vida saudável e exercícios ainda pode durar mais alguns anos.

Jedite curvou os lábios num sorriso cínico.

— O suficiente para deixar Kou desanimado, sem dúvida. Seu casamento nunca foi feliz.

Por certo que não, pensou Mamoru.

Usagi não fora à única mulher a quem Kou propusera o papel de amante. Outras haviam aceitado e graças a alguns artifícios por trás dos bastidores manipulados por ele e por Jedite, a jovem Senhora Kou acabara sabendo de toda a verdade.

— De acordo com minhas fontes, ela pedirá o divórcio dentro de alguns meses.

Mamoru inclinou a cabeça em reconhecimento à informação que não parecia ser uma surpresa.

— Acha que ele vai querer retomar sua vida amorosa do ponto onde parou, quando estiver livre?

— Não vejo outra explicação para o comportamento dele. A srta. Tsukino é o relacionamento mais longo de Seiya Kou em mais de uma década. E o único do qual não tirou nenhum proveito financeiro. Só a traiu depois que se afastou dela. Para um mulherengo amoral, isso é um detalhe significativo.

— _Você acha que ele a ama_?

Jedite jamais vira Mamoru Chiba usar aquela expressão em particular.

— _Amor_? — Jedite sacudiu a mão num gesto de recusa. — Não se trata de amor. Acho que ele é obcecado por ela. Segundo as informações que coletei, ela foi à única mulher que o dispensou. Mas meus instintos me dizem que existe mais por trás disso. Ela era uma excelente modelo. Seiya foi seu primeiro namorado sério.

— Acha que ela era virgem quando se conheceram? _Quantos anos ela tem_?

— Vinte e quatro e sim acho que Kou foi o primeiro homem de sua vida.

— O que a faz especial aos olhos de Seiya.

— E tem mais.

— O quê?

— Você não vai acreditar. — Ele mesmo, Jedite, levara um bom tempo tentando acreditar. — É simplesmente perfeito.

— _E o que é_?

— Ela se formou em administração há seis meses e está trabalhando no programa de treinamento da Primo Tech há quatro meses.

Mamoru comprara a companhia de alta tecnologia em Portland, Oregon, há três anos. E, como todas as outras companhias que adquiria e recuperava, estava se tornando líder de mercado na indústria. Porém, seu sucesso, sem dúvida, não era tão importante naquele momento quanto o fato de Usagi Tsukino ser uma de suas funcionárias.

— É o destino!

O riso de Jedite era tão cético quanto o de Mamoru.

— Não deixa de ser um modo de se ver as coisas.

Mamoru sentou-se em sua escrivaninha após a partida de Jedite, começou a ler o arquivo de Usagi Tsukino. O investigador particular havia incluído algumas seqüências de fotos dos desfiles dela, que mostravam uma mulher de beleza etérea, com um certo ar inocente, mas usando roupas ousadas que provocariam até a um santo pecar. O corpo alto e esbelto de modelo possuía todas as curvas nos lugares certos, eram mais do que uma tentação... Era pura provocação.

Os olhos azuis claro, perfeitamente proporcionais à face oval emoldurada por uma cascata de cabelos loiros e sedosos, o intrigaram, mesmo sabendo que ela já pertencera a Seiya Kou.

Folheou rapidamente as fotografias até encontrar algumas incluídas nos artigos de tablóide que faziam sensacionalismo com o fim do namoro da modelo com Kou . A diferença entre estas e as fotos anteriores fez Mamoru sentir um aperto desconfortável no peito. Aqueles mesmos olhos claros agora refletiam a dor da traição e a inocência perdida.

Igual à mãe dele.

Precisava assimilar todas aquelas informações e decidir a melhor maneira de agir. Não dispunha de muito tempo. Pelo simples motivo de que Seiya Kou iria procurar Usagi Tsukino no minuto em que a esposa pedisse o divórcio.

Isso lhe dava um mês, talvez menos, para agir a respeito da notícia da inesperada doença de Kou.

O homem que lhe roubara a companhia e destruíra a vida de sua mãe merecia ser arruinado em todos os sentidos e lutaria com todas as forças para que isso acontecesse.

Usagi Tsukino riu de seus colegas, pelo menos da ala feminina. As mulheres estavam eufóricas com a perspectiva da visita de Mamoru Chiba como se ele fosse um astro do cinema ou da música pop.

— Não vai sequer colocar um batom? — Rita Hino exigiu com sua franqueza habitual, após pintar os próprios lábios e guardar o espelho compacto na gaveta de sua escrivaninha. — Parece que ele vai visitar este andar hoje.

— Nada de batom. — Usagi passara anos usando maquiagem pesada, vestindo-se adequadamente e ostentando os atrativos que fizeram dela uma top model aos vinte anos de idade.

Os mesmos atrativos que atraíram Seiya Kou e toda aquela solidão subseqüente. Agora queria passar o resto da vida evitando maquiagem e vestindo-se em trajes conservadores.

— Meu único interesse em impressionar o Senhor Chiba é com meu trabalho e não preciso de batom para fazer isso — argumentou, arrumando os documentos sobre a escrivaninha.

Rita arregalou os olhos e os revirou.

— Você é do tipo que só trabalha e não se diverte. Já ouviu dizer que esse comportamento faz mal e pode lhe causar uma úlcera antes dos trinta anos?

— Meu estômago está bem, obrigada. E lembre-se do meu lema: melhor sozinha do que mal acompanhada.

— Nem todos os homens no mundo são iguais ao cafajeste do Seiya Kou.

Como a maioria das pessoas, Rita havia lido as manchetes dos tablóides, que noticiaram o rompimento de Seiya com Usagi para se casar com uma herdeira do petróleo. Porém, ao contrário da maioria das pessoas, não permitira que essas histórias deturpassem a visão que tinha de Usagi. Em sua opinião, Seiya não passava de um crápula com fama internacional e sua amiga estava bem melhor sem ele.

Usagi concordava. Agora.

Todavia, dois anos atrás, quisera morrer ao sentir na pele a dor e a humilhação do rompimento público.

— Claro que não são — respondeu, tentando evitar outro sermão sobre refazer sua vida amorosa do ponto onde havia parado. Já ouvira aquela ladainha mais de mil vezes, de Rita e de sua própria mãe. — Mas por ora, não estou interessada em descobrir. Não tenho tempo para um homem em minha vida e honestamente não sei como você pode ter.

Rita encolheu os ombros, com os olhos cor de âmbar cintilando.

— De qualquer maneira, se a carreira é sua principal preocupação, deveria querer causar uma boa impressão a Mamoru Chiba. Ele é dono desta e de várias outras empresas.

— Quero impressioná-lo... Mas com meu tino para os negócios.

— Ele já está impressionado.

Ao ouvir a voz grave do Senhor Curtiss, Usagi virou-se na cadeira giratória, surpresa pelo gerente se encontrar ali, ao invés de estar na sala de reuniões com os demais superiores e o dono da companhia.

— Senhor Chiba gostaria de falar reservadamente com você.

Um calafrio percorreu-lhe a espinha ao ouvir as palavras que a fizeram recordar de uma conversa semelhante que tivera com sua agente, há alguns anos.

A mulher lhe dissera que Seiya Kou gostaria de conhecê-la. Idiota e ingênua que era, ficara lisonjeada e impressionada.

— Por que a sós?

— Ele está impressionado com seu relatório sobre produtividade em ambiente de trabalho e quer discuti-lo com você.

Aliviada, ela sorriu. Negócios. Eram apenas negócios, não como da outra vez quando as apresentações foram um prelúdio para a sedução.

— Isso é bárbaro! — exclamou Rita — Ouvi dizer que o sujeito é um gênio. Se estiver apreciando suas idéias, creio que deve ser verdade.

— Ele quer me ver agora? — perguntou Usagi, sentindo-se um pouco zonza. Para ser franca, sonhara com a possibilidade do dono da empresa ficar tão impressionado com o trabalho dela a ponto de querer lhe dizer isso pessoalmente. Que executivo júnior não sonharia? Mas isso não costumava acontecer na vida real.

O gerente consultou o relógio e fez uma cara feia.

— Para ser mais exato, pediu-me para chamá-la cinco minutos atrás. Mas no meio do caminho tive que atender uma chamada telefônica.

Usagi Tsukino entrou no escritório de Mamoru com o corpo ereto e uma fisionomia segura. O único detalhe que denotava seu nervosismo eram os dedos apertados contra as palmas das mãos.

Sua estrutura óssea era delicada para uma mulher da sua altura, que sem dúvida explicava o sucesso que alcançou como modelo de passarela. Entretanto, parecia bem diferente das fotos dos desfiles de moda que Jedite incluíra no arquivo. Tampouco lembrava a imagem da jovem dos artigos de tablóide após o término do romance com Kou.

Todas as fotografias mostravam uma mulher estonteante que tirava proveito de seus dotes físicos para sobreviver, mas ninguém podia acusar a atual Usagi Tsukino de apelar para a beleza a fim de obter êxito no trabalho.

A jovem tinha os cabelos presos em uma trança francesa que lhe pendia ao longo das costas. Não usava maquiagem. As unhas eram curtas sem esmalte, mas bem cuidadas. O conjunto de calça comprida e blazer azul disfarçavam sua figura alta e esbelta.

Mamoru não estava bem certo acerca do que esperar, mas aquele traje despojado, quase andrógeno, ajustava-se com perfeição ao relatório de Jedite sobre o comportamento da moça desde que Seiya Kou se casara com outra mulher.

Usagi não parecia interessada em atrair os homens. Ainda estaria apaixonada pelo monstro? Aquele pensamento o aborreceu e sua fisionomia normalmente impassível se contraiu em uma expressão carregada, sem que ele percebesse.

— Senhor Chiba? — A voz soou solícita, mas não hesitante, o que o agradou.

Admirava força, porque fraqueza... De qualquer tipo... Podia custar muito caro.

Ergueu a cabeça e deparou-se com um par de olhos castanhos que o fitavam com um ar interrogativo.

— Srta. Tsukino. Por favor, sente-se.

Ela se moveu pela sala com seu jeito elegante e suave e sentou-se em uma cadeira do lado oposto à escrivaninha dele. A opinião de Mamoru a respeito das roupas de Usagi mudou. O blazer ajustava-se à cintura delicada e à medida que ela se movimentava a blusa deixava transparecer curvas que não conseguiam ser disfarçadas completamente. O modo como as roupas tentavam esconder, sem êxito, sua feminilidade o fez desejar arrancá-las e apreciar as belas formas que se ocultavam sob o tecido.

Lembrar-se de suas fotos de biquíni e outros trajes sensuais que lhe vieram à mente, não o ajudou.

Uma onda de desejo varreu-lhe o corpo com uma urgência e velocidade surpreendentes. Sentiu-se feliz por estar oculto pela escrivaninha. Não respondia com aquela intensidade física a simples visão de uma mulher, desde a puberdade.

Tentou relaxar a mente, utilizando os exercícios mentais e respiratórios de Aikido. Começara a exercitar essa prática quando ainda era um garoto. Até hoje continuava a lançar mão desse artifício para manter o corpo e a mente em sintonia. Normalmente dava certo sem precisar se esforçar muito. Dessa vez, porém, seu corpo parecia agir por conta própria e precisou de vários segundos para acalmar a respiração acelerada, antes de voltar a se concentrar em sua agenda de trabalho.

— Li seu relatório sobre produtividade no ambiente de trabalho. Pude perceber que chegou a várias conclusões interessantes e fez um número igual de sugestões, a meu ver, merecedoras de atenção.

Ele observou os olhos dela se iluminarem de prazer e os lábios sensuais se curvarem num sorriso entusiasmado. Quando Usagi Tsukino inclinou-se para frente, seu perfume, essencialmente feminino, lhe chegou às narinas.

— Há uma infinidade de dados a serem analisados e interpretados de recentes estudos sobre o assunto, muitos dos quais ignorados pela teoria administrativa atual.

Mamoru assentiu com a cabeça. A despeito do que fora no passado, a mostrava-se bem segura na carreira escolhida.

— Particularmente, achei suas sugestões relativas ao período de férias muito interessantes.

— Vários estudos comprovam que empregados que não fazem horas extras, que tiram férias anualmente e não trabalham em seus horários de almoço são mais produtivos do que os colegas que cumprem uma agenda extenuante e nunca têm tempo para nada. — Ela sorriu. — É mais saudável também. Eles têm menos ataques cardíacos e são menos propensos a desenvolver úlceras.

— Você, sem dúvida, fez sua lição de casa.

Usagi se ruborizou ao ouvir o elogio repentino e Mamoru captou aquela reação para uma referência futura. Do modo como a ex-modelo se apresentara, era obrigado a admitir que a jovem valorizava mais o lado profissional do que a beleza.

Interessante. E incomum.

— Muitas de suas sugestões vão de encontro às políticas das corporações.

Ela se inclinou ainda mais para frente, o rosto oval corado tinha uma expressão entusiasmada, exatamente do modo como ele gostaria de ver em algum outro lugar fora da sala de reuniões.

— Esse estilo de administração está tão antiquado quanto a ala masculina do pessoal executivo. Eles não apresentam uma mão-de-obra dinâmica necessária aos dias atuais, em particular no que diz respeito ao ambiente orgânico da indústria de alta tecnologia.

— Por que procurou um trabalho nesse setor? Seu currículo mostra uma extensa formação em ciências humanas.

Ela se recostou na cadeira e mordeu o lábio inferior, parecendo um pouco desconcertada com a pergunta.

— A descrição do cargo não exigia formação na área tecnológica.

— Eu sei, mas você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

Usagi curvou os lábios num breve sorriso.

— Desculpe. Você tem razão. — O sorriso se alargou e a tensão do corpo relaxou. — Gosto da atmosfera estimulante. As coisas estão sempre mudando, não só os produtos, mas a mão-de-obra também. O trabalho é instigante. Porém o mais importante, é que eu queria trabalhar em algum lugar no qual pudesse me destacar.

— E achou que a Primo Tech seria esse lugar?

— Sim.

Mamoru ergueu o relatório que teria chamado sua atenção mesmo que ele não tivesse tido o pretexto ideal para o primeiro encontro deles.

— Eu diria que está se saindo muito bem no que se propôs a fazer.

— Fico feliz por pensar assim. — Usagi sorriu e ele se viu retribuindo o sorriso, algo que raramente fazia.

O telefone dele tocou no exato momento em que instruíra a secretária a ligar.

Ele ergueu o fone do gancho.

— Chiba falando.

— Senhor Chiba, estou chamando como o senhor pediu.

— Obrigado. E os meus outros compromissos?

— As reservas já foram feitas. O jantar será às 19h30 no restaurante do seu hotel.

— Espere um momento — Mamoru apertou um botão e adotou uma expressão de pesar, o que também não costumava fazer com muita freqüência. — Sinto muito, preciso atender esta chamada.

Usagi se ergueu apressada.

— Claro! Com licença.

Quando ela se aproximou da porta Chiba a chamou:

— Srta. Tsukino.

Ela se virou.

— Sim?

— Gostaria de discutir o seu relatório mais tarde. Podemos nos encontrar hoje à noite para um jantar de negócios em meu hotel?

A despeito do fato de Mamoru se referir ao encontro como um jantar de negócios, os olhos dela se encheram de cautela.

— Jantar?

— Sim. Algum problema? — perguntou ele, conferindo à voz uma nota de superioridade e desaprovação para lembrá-la de sua posição.

Usagi respirou fundo, endireitou os ombros e seus lábios se contraíram numa linha determinada.

— Nenhum. Estarei lá. Em que hotel e a que horas?

Chiba respondeu e observou-a caminhar para fora do escritório. Seu olhar fixou-se no modo como as calças compridas dela se amoldavam às curvas perfeitas dos quadris redondos. Aquele aspecto do seu plano de vingança estava começando a ficar mais prazeroso do que imaginava.

Seduzir Usagi Tsukino não seria nenhum sacrifício.

Usagi se preparou para o jantar. Há dois longos anos não se sentia tão nervosa quanto naquele momento. Por quê? Porque no minuto em que outro magnata atraente e sensual surgiu na sua frente, seu corpo começou a reagir. Não podia acreditar que isso estivesse acontecendo com ela e sentia-se completamente enojada de si mesma.

E o que era pior, percebera de imediato que aquela atração inesperada fora mútua. Podia ter pouca experiência com os homens, mas era assediada o bastante para identificar quando um homem se sentia atraído por ela. Tinha aprendido cedo em sua carreira de modelo a reconhecer e evitar as investidas masculinas.

A única vez em que falhara fora espetacular e devastador.

Não havia passado os últimos dois anos evitando homens e compromissos para cair nas mãos de outro Seiya Kou. De jeito nenhum. Era inteligente o suficiente para não entrar em outra.

Até mesmo o simples fato de cogitar sobre uma relação com um homem como Mamoru Chiba seria uma grande estupidez.

_Certo. Lembre-se disso._

Só que instintos que nada tinham a ver com inteligência e sim com emoção estavam enviando todos os tipos de mensagens a seu cérebro, incitando-a a usar um pouco de maquiagem, a colocar um vestido mais feminino e sofisticado e soltar os longos cabelos. Santo Deus! O que estava acontecendo? Durante dois anos fizera o possível para se purificar de tais impulsos.

A mente lhe dizia que era cedo para uma ressurreição, mas seu coração discordava.

_Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida_, murmurou aborrecida.

Trocou as calças compridas por uma saia preta e a blusa e o blazer por uma jaquetinha que abotoava na frente. Após prender o último grampo na trança, conferiu sua imagem no espelho e ficou satisfeita.

Por fim, colocou um par de meias-calças transparentes e calçou um sapato scarpin preto, que lhe permitiam passar uma imagem mais séria e profissional, sem a suavidade feminina, o toque sensual do batom e o brilho das jóias.

Perfeito!

Dessa maneira, o chefe não interpretaria sua indumentária como algum tipo de tentativa para atraí-lo a um nível pessoal.

Pouco se importava se Mamoru Chiba a afetava de um modo que julgara esquecido pela traição de Seiya. Desejá-lo a assustava muito mais do que excitava.

Desejo era uma emoção que desafiava mulheres inteligentes a tomar decisões tolas.

Afinal, já não vivenciara o bastante? Crescera vendo a mãe saltar de uma relação destrutiva para a outra. Sua mãe não entendia por que nenhum dos homens que amou ficara a seu lado. Não compreendia que o tipo de homem poderoso e atraente com os quais lidava queriam apenas fazer sexo com uma mulher bonita.

Nenhum deles fora capaz de lhe dar o que _ela _precisava... Amor.

Mas a mãe quebrara esse ciclo de desventuras quando um homem forte e sensual, que mostrou ter coração, surgiu em seu caminho.

Diamond Colby tivera uma grande influência na vida de Usagi, que fora forçada a acreditar que aquele tipo de homem nem sempre era ruim. Porém, não era mais tão ingênua. Diamond era uma anomalia entre a espécie masculina, um homem poderoso com um coração... Mas anomalias não aconteciam com muita freqüência, talvez uma vez por milênio.

Tudo bem, disse a si mesma, tentaria concentrar-se no trabalho e não no modo como o olhar de Mamoru Chiba afetava sua libido.

Usagi entrou no elegante hotel no centro da cidade, demonstrando uma confiança inabalável que era só aparente. Por dentro, sentia-se tão nervosa quanto em seu primeiro dia de trabalho. Pior ainda, porque naquela ocasião tudo contra o qual tivera que lutar era o medo do desconhecido. Essa noite lutava contra o medo de fraquejar.

Mamoru a esperava, sentado a uma mesa, em uma área reservada do restaurante do hotel. Um verdadeiro marco histórico, a rica decoração, constituída por um painel de madeira esculpida que conduzia a um teto alto e cavernoso, era fiel à arquitetura do século XIX. Apesar da distância do teto, o detalhe rico das pinturas ao estilo Da Vinci chamaram sua atenção.

Mas nem sequer a beleza da arte foi capaz de mantê-la alheia ao olhar que Mamoru lhe lançou. Aqueles olhos azuis enigmáticos fitaram-na com intensidade, enquanto ela caminhava em sua direção, passando por entre as mesas cobertas por toalhas de linho branco e ocupadas por uma clientela bem-vestida e refinada. Até mesmo a distância, exalava uma aura de poder e masculinidade que fez o coração dela acelerar.

Igual a Seiya.

Só que dessa vez não se deixaria enganar, acreditando que Ângelo fosse mais do que aparentava ser, um cruel tubarão do mundo dos negócios.

Ele se ergueu quando ela chegou à mesa. Sua altura era surpreendente. Não era uma mulher baixa, mas alcançava apenas o queixo dele. Precisou inclinar a cabeça para trás a fim de fitá-lo nos olhos. Era um sentimento muito estranho.

— Boa noite, Senhor Chiba.

Ele esperou que o _maître_ puxasse a cadeira para ela se sentar e acomodou-se novamente.

— Mamoru, por favor. Deixemos de lado as formalidades. Prefiro um ambiente mais liberal em minhas empresas.

— E parece que tem dado certo. Ainda não perdeu nenhuma delas.

Algo mudou no olhar dele, enquanto vertia uma taça de vinho da garrafa que já estava na mesa.

— Na verdade, perdi uma, mas isso foi há muito tempo.

Sentindo que ele não esboçou nenhum desejo de discutir o assunto, Usagi tomou um gole de vinho e então perguntou:

— Mamoru é um nome italiano?

Além dos olhos azuis que eram comuns aos homens italianos, os cabelos escuros e a pele bronzeada lhe conferiam uma aparência bem mediterrânea.

— Minha mãe era siciliana.

Isso explicava tudo, pensou Usagi. Mas ao se lembrar de um modelo que conhecera em um desfile em Palermo, acrescentou:

— Mas os homens sicilianos costumam ser mais baixos.

— Meu pai era americano.

— E alto.

Mamoru sorriu, fazendo-a perder o fôlego. Que homem maravilhoso...

— Sim. De acordo com minha mãe foi uma das primeiras coisas que ela reparou nele. Havia mais de meio metro de diferença entre suas alturas, mas pelo que consigo lembrar, isso nunca foi um empecilho para os dois.

— Já ouvi dizer que o amor pode ser um grande compensador — comentou ela, com uma ponta de escárnio que desejou não sentir. Mas depois de tudo que vivenciara na infância e após um relacionamento fracassado acreditava muito pouco nas emoções como cura para todos os males.

— É o que dizem. — O tom de voz não foi menos cínico que o dela.

O garçom se aproximou para anotar os pedidos e Usagi fez questão de escolher o próprio prato. Aquilo não era um encontro e até mesmo se fosse, não tomaria parte do velho costume mundial, onde o homem escolhe a refeição e a mulher o acompanha. Passara muitos anos cuidando de si mesma.

— Você quer discutir meu relatório? — perguntou ela depois que o garçom se afastou.

— Primeiro, gostaria de saber um pouco mais sobre você, Usagi.

— Estou certa que todas as informações pertinentes estão em minha ficha no departamento pessoal.

— Talvez eu prefira ouvir da sua boca.

— Tive a impressão de escutá-lo dizer que teríamos um jantar de negócios. — Ela procurou manter o tom de voz suave, não querendo ofender o chefe, mas não tão suave que ele não entendesse o significado daquele comentário.

O olhar lânguido de Mamoru a acariciou com uma força tátil e ela teve que se esforçar para não começar a tremer.

— Minhas amizades mais íntimas começaram com encontros de negócios.

— Não me parece ser um homem de ter muitos amigos íntimos. — Usagi pretendia proferir as palavras num tom direto e impessoal, mas em vez disso, sua voz soou galanteadora e provocante, duas oitavas abaixo do normal.

— É uma mulher bastante perceptiva. — Mamoru ergueu a cabeça com a expressão ligeiramente desafiadora. — Isso não significa que você não possa se tornar um deles.

— Você é bem direto.

— Quando quero uma coisa, não hesito em correr atrás para alcançá-la.

— Se está interessado em minhas habilidades profissionais, as terá. Agora, se estiver procurando uma relação pessoal com uma funcionária, estou fora. — Ela não podia ser mais direta, mas afinal, aquele homem precisava de um corte.

Mamoru assentiu com a cabeça, sem se mostrar ofendido.

— Posso até respeitar sua posição. — Ele sorriu. — Mas isso não significa que não tentarei fazê-la mudar de idéia.

— Eu preferia que isso não acontecesse.

— E eu preferiria que você não me tratasse como um pária, só porque sou o dono da empresa para qual você trabalha.

— Não querer misturar prazer com negócios, não quer dizer que o estou tratando como um pária.

— E me negar a possibilidade de uma amizade?

— Ora, por favor, você não precisa da minha amizade.

— Está enganada.

Havia sinceridade na voz e no olhar dele, mas como podia ser possível? A menos que suas definições de amizade não significassem a mesma coisa. Talvez Mamoru Chiba estivesse com problemas sentimentais no momento.

— Não tenho o menor interesse em me tornar confidente de um magnata do mundo dos negócios.


	2. Capítulo 2

**A história se chama Bodas de Vingança e a autora é Lucy Monroe bem como as personagens pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Resumo:**

**No exato momento em que Mamoru Chiba viu a modelo Usagi Tsukino, teve a certeza de que um dia a possuiria. Mas a beleza dela não era a única coisa que o atraía – ele queria vingança! Usagi não seria uma conquista fácil. Ao ser rejeitado pela beldade, ele chegou à conclusão de que seria preciso uma mudança de tática para seduzi-la. De uma forma inesperada, Mamoru dará o último passo rumo a sua vingança: casando-se com Usagi!**

CAPÍTULO DOIS

— Costuma julgar todos os homens que conhece por Seiya Kou?

Usagi não ficou surpresa por Mamoru saber sobre o seu passado. Metade do mundo moderno havia lido as colunas dos tablóides. Ou pelo menos, às vezes, tinha essa impressão.

— Isso não é da sua conta, Senhor Chiba.

— Mamoru.

— Ouça, trabalho para o senhor e pelo que sei uma relação pessoal com meu empregador não é uma exigência na descrição do meu cargo.

O olhar divertido, mas penetrante, de Chiba causou-lhe um calor inesperado que ela desejou não sentir.

— Você não é apenas uma mulher franca, mas também um bocado segura de si.

— Sim. — Ele não era a única pessoa que sabia o que queria. Também sabia o que queria e o que não queria. E uma repetição de seu relacionamento desastroso com um magnata cruel, por certo não estava em seus planos.

Apesar do fato de Mamoru se esforçar para a conversa não descambar para o lado pessoal durante o jantar, Usagi se encontrava, mesmo contra vontade, fascinada pelo homem à sua frente. Era intenso, dinâmico e inteligente. Mais do que qualquer outra pessoa que já conhecera. Não repudiava as opiniões dela mesmo que diferissem das suas. Apreciava essa qualidade. Era uma evidência de que a respeitava mesmo que não fosse sua aliada. Isso era algo do qual sempre se ressentira em sua relação com Seiya.

Ainda não sabia como seria o comportamento futuro de Mamoru face à sua recusa nada sútil de manterem um relacionamento pessoal, mas ele respondera com um profissionalismo e maturidade que não pôde deixar de admirar. Conhecera homens muito mais velhos que se comportavam como meninos ao serem repelidos por uma mulher.

Por esse motivo, à medida que a noite avançava sentiu-se mais descontraída, menos preocupada quando a conversa por vezes declinava para assuntos não relacionados a administração de recursos humanos.

Sem que ela percebesse, havia se passado uma hora desde que começaram a jantar.

Naquele instante, o garçom se aproximou e perguntou se eles queriam sobremesa. Mamoru a fitou com um olhar interrogativo.

— Tem dentes sensíveis? — brincou ele. — Eu vou querer um crème brulée, que é um dos melhores que já provei.

— Crème brulée é o meu favorito — admitiu, sentindo a boca se encher de água.

Com um dos seus raros, mas devastadores sorrisos, Mamoru fez o pedido e o garçom se afastou.

Pouco tempo depois, as sobremesas chegaram e Usagi teve que abafar um gemido de antecipação ao visualizar a cobertura de caramelo perfeita e brilhante sobre o creme macio.

— Você parece que está no Olimpo diante de um prato de ambrosia.

— E não estou? — Sentiu-se compelida a explicar sua reacção. — Passei anos evitando açúcar e comida industrializada de qualquer tipo em benefício de minha aparência.

Os olhos azuis de Mamoru passearam pelo corpo dela apreciando cada detalhe.

— Ainda deve estar se contendo bastante. — A voz grave e aveludada a acariciou com aquela aprovação masculina óbvia.

Pela primeira vez em anos, Usagi se viu ruborizando por um comentário relativo à sua aparência. Desde cedo se acostumara a usar e a ver seu corpo como uma ferramenta de trabalho, mas de repente aquele homem lhe despertara a feminilidade adormecida.

Ela encolheu os ombros, soltando o ar que havia retido.

— Não parei de desfilar há tanto tempo assim.

Os olhos dele se estreitaram.

— Tive a impressão de que começou a trabalhar na Primo Tech assim que terminou a faculdade.

— Sim, mas nos últimos dois anos me mantive com o cachê dos desfiles.

— Após o término com o Kou?

Ela fez uma careta.

— Sim.

— Ele pagava os seus estudos antes disso?

Usagi não sabia por que, mas se viu querendo responder à pergunta dele, quando normalmente teria cortado aquele assunto tão pessoal.

— Seiya queria que ficássemos o máximo de tempo juntos, então concordei em não trabalhar.

— Estou surpreso por ele não ter exigido que deixasse a faculdade.

— Oh, ele tentou. — Mas por mais que achasse que o amava, não estava disposta a abrir mão de sua independência, ou de seus sonhos para o futuro, recordou Usagi.

— Você se recusou.

— Totalmente.

— Parou de desfilar porque Kou quis?

Mais uma vez, a pergunta não a afectou tanto por ter que falar sobre algo que evitara por dois longos anos.

— Sempre planejei deixar a carreira de modelo jovem o bastante para entrar na faculdade e seguir uma segunda carreira. Então, quando Seiya me disse que queria ser o único homem em minha vida, concordei e me afastei alguns anos antes do planejado. Sentia-me feliz e lisonjeada pelos sentimentos dele.

Usagi percebeu que sua voz deixava transparecer o desgosto que sentia de si mesma por ter sido tão ingénua. Todavia, sua insistência em realizar um curso universitário fora motivo de briga entre ela e Seiya antes da separação definitiva.

— Você se arrepende dessa decisão?

— Acho o arrependimento uma perda de tempo. Quando tive que voltar a trabalhar para me sustentar, foi mais difícil conseguir empregos lucrativos, mas sobrevivi e aprendi muito nesse processo.

A expressão dos olhos de Mamoru sugeria respeito e admiração.

— Então, mesmo depois de voltar a trabalhar, continuou seus estudos? Ouvi dizer que a carreira de modelo exige muita dedicação.

Mamoru já namorara algumas modelos, sem dúvida. Como a maioria dos homens ricos que viam essas mulheres bonitas como adornos.

Ainda assim, gostou de saber que ele ficara impressionado com seus esforços para terminar a faculdade, em vez de ofendido como Seiya ficara.

— Não. Acho que não conseguiria conciliar as duas coisas. Por sorte, facturei o suficiente com os desfiles no verão para me sustentar durante o ano lectivo.

— Você é uma mulher muito determinada.

— Eu diria que determinação é algo do qual você também entende bastante.

— Tem razão. — Ele apontou a colher para o creme brulée dela. — Prove.

Será que aquele homem não suspeitava o quanto a perturbava? Claro que não. E de modo algum o deixaria perceber. Era mais sensato dominar aquela estranha reacção do que expô-la. Mas aquela voz grave e sensual era como um estímulo para o seu corpo há longos anos carente de sexo.

Isso era muito ruim.

Usagi pegou a colher e parou de falar, obedecendo à ordem dele para provar a sobremesa. Maravilhada, deixou escapar um gemido de prazer ao levar a primeira colherada à boca. Então, fechou os olhos para saborear o gosto delicioso que raramente podia sentir.

Certa vez ouvira uma modelo comparar uma torta de chocolate a um orgasmo, mas até aquele momento jamais tivera uma reacção tão erótica a uma comida. A medida que o creme de baunilha deslizava suave pela sua língua, foi tomada por uma infinidade de sensações que a obrigaram a contrair as coxas para aplacar o fogo do desejo que consumia suas entranhas.

Ao perceber que podia ser mal interpretada, abriu os olhos depressa e se endireitou na cadeira, tentando disfarçar o prazer em sua expressão e acalmar o corpo excitado.

— Humm... Que delícia! Você tinha razão. — Ela se forçou a encará-lo, amedrontada pelo que podia ver, mas pouco disposta a bancar a covarde. — Acho que me excedi.

Mamoru fitou-a com um brilho selvagem no olhar e então balançou a cabeça.

— Relaxe. Parece que está pensando que vou agarrá-la.

— Não é essa a sua intenção? — Ora, não era nenhuma idiota, pensou ela. Tinha ciência da impressão que podia ter-lhe causado. Uma total oferecida, apesar de ter dito que não queria nenhum tipo de envolvimento.

— Deixou sua posição bem clara sobre uma relação entre nós dois, Usagi. Não vou interpretar como um convite o desejo óbvio de uma ex-modelo de satisfazer sua necessidade de comer doces.

— Obrigada. — Deveria se sentir grata, disse a si mesma. Não desapontada.

— Sem problemas. Agora, desfrute de sua sobremesa.

Mamoru a deixara mais tranquila com aquela afirmação, então porque se sentia tão enredada naquela teia?

— Então, como foi o jantar? — perguntou Rita num tom de voz baixo, enquanto trabalhavam em uns slides que o Senhor Curtiss deveria apresentar a Mamoru e à cúpula da administração naquela manhã.

Usai deu uma olhada ao redor, grata por não ter ninguém por perto para escutar a pergunta da amiga. O jantar da noite anterior fora estritamente profissional, mas isso não significava que os outros interpretassem dessa maneira.

Seu romance com Seiya tinha sido alvo de fofocas que bastaram para uma vida inteira.

— Shh! Não quero falar sobre isso agora.

Os olhos de Rei se arregalaram, escurecendo com um brilho de compreensão.

— Então não foi só negócios.

— Não — retrucou Usagi, percebendo de imediato que proferira a resposta errada. — Bem, quero dizer, sim... Foi só negócios. — Não contando com a sobremesa orgásmica, pensou ela.

— Não sei... Mamoru Chiba é um pedaço de mau caminho e você parece muito extenuada para uma mulher que teve um jantar estritamente profissional ontem à noite.

— Não foi um encontro.

— Está querendo dizer que ele não tentou nada?

Como responder àquela pergunta? A conversa deles no início do jantar teria sido uma tentativa? Talvez sim. Entretanto, Chiba se conformara com uma recusa bem facilmente.

Usagi demorou a responder e a expressão de Rita tornou-se especulativa.

— Então, ele está atraído por você?

Aquilo era algo que ela não podia negar sem mentir.

— Podemos parar com esse assunto? Temos trabalho a fazer.

— Certo, mas, só me responda uma pergunta... Se ontem à noite foi apenas um jantar de negócios, porque ficou ruborizada até as raízes dos seus deslumbrantes cabelos?

Usagi ainda não havia formulado uma resposta adequada para o comentário provocativo da amiga, quando esta deixou o escritório, a fim de se preparar para um encontro com um jovem jornalista.

Ela tentou não pensar em Mamoru algo em torno de uma centena de vezes, desde que despertara naquela manhã. Então, forçou-se a se concentrar nos documentos a sua frente.

Sem distracções ao redor e com um tremendo esforço, deu certo. Estava tão absorta, que quando o segurança veio lhe dizer que todas as entradas externas, excepto a principal, haviam sido fechadas, se deu conta de que era bem tarde. Consultou o relógio e ficou chocada ao perceber que já passava muito das 19h.

Deveria ter deixado o escritório há mais de duas horas.

Seus músculos exaustos pelas longas horas sentada na mesma posição protestaram. Levantou-se e se espreguiçou demoradamente. Seu estômago vazio roncou, mas os olhos se voltaram para o relatório quase concluído sobre a escrivaninha. Mais uma hora e teria terminado tudo.

— O que ainda está fazendo aqui?

Estremeceu ao ouvir a voz grave de Mamoru e um estranho calor percorreu seu corpo, sem ao menos ter se voltado para fitá-lo.

Ao se virar, foi como se tivesse sido atingida por um caminhão. Por que aquele homem tinha que ser tão sexy e atraente? Era alto, ombro largo, corpo musculoso e não devia ter mais de trinta anos.

— Estava trabalhando em um projecto e esqueci da hora.

— E o tal modelo de produtividade no ambiente de trabalho que está tentado vender à administração? Não inclui que o funcionário deve deixar o trabalho no horário certo?

Ela encolheu os ombros com uma expressão de culpa.

— Bem, na realidade, a teoria nem sempre funciona na prática.

Ele sorriu. Os dentes brancos brilhando contra a pele morena do rosto perfeito.

— É verdade. Mas se pretende convencer minha equipe administrativa com suas teorias, vai ter que dar o exemplo.

— Tem razão, é claro. — Ela suspirou, desejando que a vida fosse tão fácil quanto esboçar ideias em um papel. — Suponho que você também estava ocupado com algo?

A fisionomia dele endureceu por alguma razão que ela não soube definir.

— Estava traçando alguns planos para uma nova aquisição.

— Está comprando outra empresa?

Por um segundo, uma ponta de satisfação flamejou nos olhos de Mamoru, mas ainda assim permaneceram estranhamente frios.

— Sim.

— Hum... Parabéns.

— Obrigado.— Ele correu os dedos pelos cachos curtos e loiros dos cabelos, desalinhando-os e não os deixando tão atraentes, para o próprio bem dela — Você já jantou?

— Não. Vou parar no caminho e comprar alguma coisa. — Ela se virou e pegou o blazer no gancho da parede de um cubículo atrás de sua escrivaninha.

Naquele instante, percebeu que seus seios estavam praticamente expostos. A blusa branca que parecia perfeitamente aceitável sob o blazer era fina demais para ser usada sem o mesmo em um ambiente de trabalho.

Olhando para baixo, pôde ver a sombra de seus mamilos intumescidos, despontando sob o tecido e era capaz de jurar que Chiba também percebera.

— Jante comigo. — A voz soou firme, mas ele não se preocupou em ignorar aquela exibição. Os olhos azuis escuros subiram lascivamente dos seios à face dela. — E, então?

Usagi sentiu um calor febril lhe queimar a pele e seus mamilos se projectarem com mais intensidade de encontro à blusa. Atordoada, deslizou os braços pelas mangas do blazer, tentando se cobrir.

Diante do convite inesperado e a reacção desesperada de seu corpo, resolveu lançar mão da primeira desculpa que lhe veio à mente.

— Para ser franca, não estou com muita fome.

Com um sonoro ronco, o estômago desmentiu-lhe as palavras e ela precisou conter um gemido de embaraço.

— Tem certeza?

— Oh, eu... ahn...

— Ouça, Usagi, estou apenas interessado em uma companhia para jantar. Estou cansado de fazer as refeições sozinho, é só isso. Não precisa se preocupar. Não vou agarrá-la.

Era a segunda vez que Mamoru lhe garantia aquilo, mas estava começando a achar que era justamente o fato de ele não a agarrar que a perturbava.

— Tenho certeza que não deve lhe faltar companhia. — Ela não pôde evitar uma ponta de cinismo na voz.

— Você se surpreenderia. Jamais achei a companhia de mulheres com cifrões nos olhos fascinantes.

Ela lhe lançou um rápido olhar.

— Como se as mulheres pudessem ficar interessadas em você apenas pelo dinheiro.

— Isso é um elogio?

— Sim. — Ela nunca fora boa em mentir. Odiava mentiras, em especial depois de ter sido tão enganada por Seiya Kou.

— Se me acha tão atraente, por que não quer jantar comigo?

— Porque você é quem você é e eu sou quem eu sou.

— Quer dizer o multimilionário e a estagiária de administração? — perguntou ele com uma ponta de humor.

Ela sorriu.

— Sim, isso mesmo.

— Por que não encarar como um homem solteiro que procura a companhia de uma mulher para jantar por quem sente uma forte admiração?

Mamoru Chiba a admirava? Nesse aspecto, era bem diferente de Seiya que era tão obcecado pela beleza dela e por sua inexperiência sexual, que até se esquecia de que ela tinha um cérebro.

— Certo, mas tem que ser algo bem simples. Já está tarde.

— Tem alguma sugestão?

Usagi ficou surpresa quando ele permitiu que ela o levasse a um restaurante de uma rede conhecida por seus serviços rápidos e eficientes. A comida era boa, mas não exactamente cinco estrelas. Aparentemente, Mamoru não se preocupava em comer só nos melhores restaurantes. Isso a agradou e não pôde deixar de comentar.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

— Quando você tem liberdade e dinheiro para comer onde quiser, por que se limitar? Além do mais, este era um dos restaurantes favoritos de meu pai quando eu era criança.

— Você passou a infância no noroeste do Pacífico?

— Em Seattle.

— Sempre pensei que os magnatas do mundo empresarial vinham todos de Nova York.

Ele riu.

— Tenho um apartamento lá. Isso reforça a imagem que faz de mim?

— Depende... Você o chama de lar?

— Não chamo nenhum lugar de lar. Viajo muito. Tenho uma casa em Palermo que seria provavelmente a coisa mais próxima a um lar.

— Você fala italiano?

— Fluentemente.

— Oh... eu estudei francês na escola secundária, mas sempre me interessei mais por números do que por idiomas.

— Falo várias línguas, dependendo do território onde estou, mas minha mãe sempre falava em italiano comigo e passávamos parte de todos os anos na Sicília com a família dela.

— Você disse que ela era siciliana... ela já morreu?

— Minha mãe e meu pai morreram no espaço de dois anos de diferença um do outro.

— Já ouvi falar sobre esse tipo de devoção... uma pessoa não pode viver sem a outra. — Usagi sempre questionara esse tipo de sentimento, desejando saber se duas pessoas podiam ser de fato tão necessárias uma à outra.

A fisionomia de Mamoru se contraiu como se sentisse dor, porém em seguida tornou-se tão vazia, que a fez desejar saber se não imaginara a primeira expressão.

— Eles se amavam muito — disse num tom frio, como se o amor dos pais não o comovesse.

— A morte deles deve ter sido muito dura para você.

— Sobrevivi.

Usagi assentiu com a cabeça. Mamoru Chiba era muito forte para ter sucumbido, mas ela imaginou qual preço teria pagado por isso.

— Meu pai abandonou a família quando eu tinha dois anos de idade — disse ela depois de uma breve pausa. — Não sabia o significado da palavra devoção.

— Sua mãe casou novamente?

— Algumas vezes. Tive alguns tios que também eram alérgicos à letra "c" como meu pai, até Diamond Colby, meu padrasto, aparecer em nossas vidas.

— Não parece ter sido uma infância ideal.

— É um modo de se colocar as coisas. — Ela riu, chocada por compartilhar aquele assunto com um homem com quem estava determinada a não se envolver.

Acontecera o mesmo na noite anterior. Aquilo a aborreceu, mas a barreira que a separava do resto do mundo parecia não existir com ele. Era como se o filtro de sua privacidade habitual se desligasse quando Mamoru se aproximava. Ainda bem que ele só ficaria em Portland para uma visita à empresa e logo partiria.

— Sua mãe devia ter um péssimo gosto para escolher seus parceiros — comentou ele.

— Depende do seu ponto de vista. Ela se interessava por homens dinâmicos, poderosos e atraentes. Como você.

— Para ter tido várias figuras masculinas na sua infância, eles também deviam se interessar por ela.

— Durante algum tempo. Ela era muito bonita.

— Fala como se isso fosse uma maldição.

— Nenhum dos homens que usou minha mãe teria lhe dispensado um dia sequer se ela fosse uma mulher comum.

— E talvez Seiya Kou não se sentisse atraído por você se você não fosse uma mulher muito bonita.

— Prefiro não falar sobre Seiya.

— Mas ele é a razão pela qual está tão reticente em se tomar minha amiga.

— Eu nunca disse isso.

— Está negando?

— Não.

— E o homem com quem sua mãe se casou, Colby. Aposto que também foi atraído pela beleza dela.

— Diamond amaria minha mãe mesmo que ela estivesse uns dez quilos acima do peso e tivesse uma verruga no nariz.

— Parece ser um grande sujeito, mas não foi atraído primeiro pela beleza dela?

— Suponho que não.

— Então, beleza nem sempre é uma maldição.

— Não, entretanto, não existem muitos homens como Diamond no mundo.

— Talvez existam mais do que você pensa.

Mamoru queria fazê-la acreditar que ele era um deles?

A perspectiva de que isso podia ser verdade era mais assustadora do que seu próprio desejo de descobrir.

Durante os dias que se seguiram, Usagi teve a impressão de que Ângelo estava tentando convencê-la de que era um homem especial.

Mesmo contra sua vontade, se viu cada vez mais atraída pelo magnata que admirava suas ideias e jamais criticava o fato de ela depreciar a própria beleza. Era simpático com todos, fazendo Rita praticamente vibrar de excitação quando ele aceitou o convite para um churrasco informal na casa dela na quinta-feira à noite.

Sob a pele bronzeada de seu rosto, Rita era uma mulher bem tímida e aquele seria o primeiro evento que realizaria na casa que os pais insistiram em ajudá-la a comprar.

Rita estava preocupada com o sucesso da festa e comentou isso com a amiga. A presença de Mamoru Chiba foi um golpe súbito para Usagi, especialmente porque muitos dos outros convidados faziam parte da equipe de profissionais da Primo Tech.

— E nem pense em desistir de ir agora que sabe que ele vai estar lá — disse Rita segundos após Mamoru deixar o escritório delas.

— Já lhe disse que não quero me envolver com outro Seiya Kou.

— Santo Deus! Usagi! Você é cega? Mamoru não só é uns dez anos mais jovem do que aquele cafajeste, como também é muito diferente. Eu diria que são espécies opostas.

— É mesmo? São diferentes em que sentido?

— Primeiro não é segredo para ninguém que Seiya Kou construiu seu império usando outras pessoas. — Era uma informação que Usagi desejou ter sabido antes de o conhecer. — Mamoru compra e recupera empresas com problemas. Chegou onde está com o próprio suor.

— Por favor!

— Sabe o que eu quero dizer. Ele trabalhou para desenvolver essas companhias, como está trabalhando nesta aqui. Ganhou o status de magnata, não o roubou. E também não é mulherengo.

— Oh, verdade?

— Sim. Neflite fez algumas verificações para mim no jornal onde trabalha. Mamoru não tem uma namorada fixa há mais de dois anos e não dorme com as esposas de outros homens.

— Como Neflite pode ter tanta certeza?

— A mídia tem um grande interesse pela vida de Mamoru. Se fosse flagrado mais de uma vez com a mesma mulher, isso teria saído nas manchetes.

— Um dos grandes benefícios de ser rico é a habilidade para comprar o silêncio dos jornais.

— Seiya Kou também é rico, no entanto, não sai das páginas de escândalos.

— Talvez isso não o preocupe.

— O que a faz pensar que Mamoru se preocupa?

— Está bem, você venceu. Pode ser que ele não seja um mulherengo. Neflite vai ao churrasco? — acrescentou, mudando de assunto.

— Claro! E vai levar a máquina fotográfica para acrescentar algumas ao meu álbum de recortes. — Rita sorriu sonhadora. — Não é todos os dias que temos a presença de um multimilionário em nosso quintal, comendo carne grelhada.

Usagi não conteve o riso.

— Você é incorrigível.

— É por isso que você gosta tanto de mim.

— As coisas estão ficando sérias entre você e Neflite?l

Rita mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Acho que sim. Pelo menos para mim. Ele não fala nada sobre amor, mas passa todo o tempo livre comigo.

— É um bom sinal.

— Espero que sim.

E o que dizer sobre ela e Mamoru? Não estavam namorando, mas ele preenchia a maior parte do tempo livre dela.

A quinta-feira amanheceu clara e ensolarada. 0 céu do Oregon estava sem nuvens, livre da ameaça de chuva. Usagi caminhou até o trabalho com um sorriso na face.

Ao entrar no edifício, uma mão forte pousou no seu ombro.

— Você parece feliz.

Ela sorriu para Mamoru, permitindo-se desfrutar a reacção de seu corpo à presença devastadora daquele homem. Uma atmosfera mágica os envolvia, como se estivessem excluídos do mundo e não em frente ao edifício comercial.

— Amo o sol.

— É um belo dia para o churrasco de sua amiga.

— Sim. Rita ficará satisfeita.

— Por falar nisso, quer que eu vá buscá-la para irmos juntos?

— Não.

— Iria me sentir mais confortável chegando com alguém.

— Não o imagino fazendo o tipo tímido.

— E não sou. Mas ainda assim gostaria de levá-la comigo.

Bem, que mal poderia haver? Ambos iam ao churrasco e uma carona de ida e volta não lhe causaria nenhum dano, pensou Usagi. Afinal, já estivera duas vezes no carro dele e saíra ilesa.

— Certo, por que não?

A mão dele deslizou do ombro dela para nuca, fazendo seus pensamentos voarem.

— Eu a aguardo mais tarde para combinarmos um horário.

Usagi o observou se afastar estava no limite de se envolver com outro magnata e tinha que evitar que isso acontecesse.

Continua . . .

Oi Priscilla Salles também adoro fics nestes estilos eheheh bem eu vou tentar postar um capítulo por semana, só se acontecer algum imprevisto é que não é postado. Bjs espero que goste do caps.


	3. Capítulo 3

A história se chama Bodas de Vingança e a autora é Lucy Monroe bem como as personagens pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi.

Resumo:

No exato momento em que Mamoru Chiba viu a modelo Usagi Tsukino, teve a certeza de que um dia a possuiria. Mas a beleza dela não era a única coisa que o atraía – ele queria vingança! Usagi não seria uma conquista fácil. Ao ser rejeitado pela beldade, ele chegou à conclusão de que seria preciso uma mudança de táctica para seduzi-la. De uma forma inesperada, Mamoru dará o último passo rumo a sua vingança: casando-se com Usagi!

CAPÍTULO TRÊS

A campainha do telefone soou no momento em que Usagi transpassou a soleira da porta de seu apartamento. Deixando o chaveiro em uma mesa de canto apressou-se até a sala e atendeu a chamada.

— Alô?

— Olá, queridinha... só queria ter certeza de que não vai se vestir como uma matrona para o meu churrasco.

Rita.

— Ah, não! Está me ligando para saber que roupa vou usar? Não tem nada melhor para fazer?

— Claro... é um evento informal e isso significa que deve usar short e camiseta. Não me apareça lá com aqueles seus conjuntos bem-comportados.

Usagi revirou os olhos.

— Que diferença faz?

— Bem... não deveria fazer nenhuma diferença para você. Quero dizer, se realmente não está interessada no chefe, então não deve se preocupar em exibia suas curvas perto dele.

A ideia de ficar ao lado de Mamoru, usando apenas um short e uma camiseta, causou-lhe um calafrio. Ao mesmo tempo em que uma onda de calor a atingiu.

— Ora, vamos. Está fazendo mais de trinta graus. Seja prática — acrescentou Rita.

— Pode deixar que não vou aparecer de saia e meias finas.

— Acho bom mesmo. E não se esqueça de levar um traje de banho — Rita conseguira o acesso exclusivo da área da piscina de seu condomínio.

Usagi amava a água, mas só de pensar em usar um biquíni na presença de Mamoru já ficava apreensiva.

- Não vou nadar.

— Oh, por favor... Está fazendo mais de trinta graus. Bem, é claro que se você sentir muito calor e quiser se refrescar poderei lhe emprestar um dos meus.

Lembrando-se da fixação da amiga por usar biquínis diminutos, Usagi resolveu levar o seu.

Mamoru tocou a campainha do apartamento da ex-modelo tão excitado quanto há anos não se sentia.

Usagi Tsukino era tão bonita quanto aparentava nas fotografias, mas também era uma mulher muito intrigante. Não era difícil entender a fascinação de Kou por aquela jovem.

Também se sentia fascinado o que fazia esse aspecto de sua vingança contra o outro homem ainda mais agradável.

A porta se abriu e sua respiração ficou presa no tórax. Todos os pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma onda instintiva de desejo. Teve que se conter para não carregá-la para dentro, levá-la para o quarto e possuí-la.

Ela usava um short de brim que se amoldava às curvas esculturais, deixando à mostra uma porção generosa das pernas bronzeadas. A camiseta amarelo-limão colava-se ao tórax, permitindo que a sombra dos mamilos se insinuasse sob a malha fina.

Usagi cruzou os braços sobre o peito num gesto protector, atentando-o para o fato de que a fitava com a ânsia de um adolescente.

O olhar de Mamoru vagueou até a face delicada. Ela tinha prendido os cabelos em um rabo-de-cavalo e não usava nenhum tipo maquiagem.

— Está aparentando ter 18.

— E você está longe de parecer um magnata — retrucou ela, habilmente.

Mamoru se apoiou de encontro ao batente da porta, intrigado por ela ter se afastado alguns passos. Era como se aquela proximidade a incomodasse.

— Está dizendo que meus ternos são tudo o que me separam da mediocridade?

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

— Você nunca poderia ser confundido com um sujeito comum. E odeio ter que lhe dizer isso, mas a maioria dos homens no churrasco não estará usando camisetas Armani e shorts Ralph Lauren. — O sorriso dela se ampliou. — Eu era modelo. Identificar designers famosos é uma de minhas especialidades. Sou capaz de distinguir uma bolsa de grife a milhas de distância.

— Não sou assim tão talentoso.

Os olhos que o fitaram tinham uma ponta de suspeita e Mamoru quase sorriu. Em seu mundo, era comum os homens estarem à par do que havia de melhor em termos de moda feminina, pela simples razão de que isso facilitava a compra de presentes para um certo tipo de mulher que apreciava essas adulações.

Um tipo de mulher que jamais o atraíra.

— Está pronta?

Usagi assentiu com a cabeça, pegando a bolsa.

Esperou que ele se afastasse, mas Mamoru apenas endireitou o corpo para deixá-la passar. Ela se moveu devagar, como que amedrontada de o tocar, porém determinada a não deixar transparecer sua vulnerabilidade.

Ele respirou fundo, inundando os sentidos com o suave perfume que exalava dela, antes de recuar um passo de modo a permitir que ela fechasse a porta. Aquela posição forçou-os a ficar apenas a alguns centímetros um do outro.

A seguir, ele a conduziu até o carro, onde sentiu um calor inquietante, quando aproximou-se de Usagi, para ajustar-lhe o cinto de segurança. Ela ofegou, com os olhos brilhando de desejo, até que ele se endireitou e fechou a porta do veículo. Bom. Muito bom. Era evidente que ela o queria e apesar de sua aversão por magnatas, não demoraria muito para possuí-la.

O pensamento lhe provocou uma certa satisfação. A vingança contra o homem que usava e descartava as pessoas como lixo estava prestes a começar. Porém, ao contrário de Seiya Kou uma vez que a possuísse, com toda certeza não a deixaria partir.

E isso poderia tornar-se a melhor vingança de todas.

— Quantas fotos precisa para o seu álbum de recortes? — Usagi perguntou a Rita, enquanto o aborrecido namorado desta disparava mais um flash.

Mamoru também não estava gostando do assédio de Neflite a Usagi, e estava quase deixando clara sua insatisfação de um modo bem básico.

Rita encolheu os ombros.

— Fotos nunca são demais. E tem que admitir, que mesmo sem maquiagem, você é muito fotogénica.

Quanto a isso, Mamoru tinha que concordar.

Usagi fez uma cara feia.

— Acho que vou amaldiçoar o dia em que você arrumou esse novo passatempo.

— Ei, não precisamos ficar tão focadas no trabalho, que não possamos ter outros interesses na vida.

— Eu tenho outros interesses.

— Então, diga um.

— Trabalho como voluntária no clube Boys and Girls uma vez por semana.

Aquilo não constava no arquivo dela, pensou Mamoru.

— Certo, mas está fazendo a mesma coisa que faz na Primo Tech.

— Claro que não!

— É administradora de recursos humanos. Como pode ser diferente?

— Lá o pessoal é composto de voluntários.

— Então, trabalha como voluntária no clube, mas não tem contacto com as crianças? — perguntou ele.

Ela se virou de frente e o encarou, sua expressão reflectia surpresa e um certo embaraço.

— Oh, não percebi que você estava aqui.

Ele estendeu a mão oferecendo-lhe um copo.

— Sua bebida, como prometi.

Mamoru a estava paparicando com pequenos gestos, desde que chegaram. Não se lembrava de nenhum outro homem mimá-la dessa maneira. Porém, ele devia ser inteligente o bastante para saber que mimo e sedução caminhavam de mãos dadas.

Usagi sorriu. Um brilho intenso emanava dos olhos azuis.

— Obrigada.

O som de outra foto sendo disparada soou à sua esquerda e ela desviou o rosto.

— Importa-se de parar com isso?

Neflite pareceu se sentir envergonhado.

— Desculpe. Fotografia é o meu novo passatempo.

Usagi suspirou exasperada.

— Você, Rita e seus passatempos. Pode me dar um tempo, por favor?

— Claro!

Mamoru lançou um olhar de aço para outro homem.

— Gostaria de adquirir algumas cópias dessas fotografias. Isso seria possível?

— Você quer fotos do churrasco? — Usagi perguntou, a voz soando um pouco mais alta do que pretendia.

— De fato apenas de um ou dois convidados — comentou lançando-lhe um olhar significativo.

— Se quer uma foto minha, tenho uma pasta inteira cheia delas que não estou usando mais — retrucou irónica.

— Adoraria vê-las. Talvez possa me mostrar, quando voltarmos ao seu apartamento.

Usagi fez menção de dizer algo, mas as palavras morreram em sua garganta.

— Se conseguir esse feito, estará marcando um ponto de vantagem sobre a maioria de nós. Para uma ex top-model, ela é bem tímida — disse Nefile.

Rita deu um tapinha no braço do namorado.

— Hei, você tem que se interessar pelas fotografias do meu álbum de bebé, não pelas fotos da minha amiga modelo.

Neflite sorriu e encolheu os ombros.

Mamoru fitou-o e o sorriso desapareceu da face do jovem jornalista.

— Você vai nadar? — Rita perguntou a Mamoru, mudando depressa de assunto, ao perceber que o chefe estava insatisfeito com o interesse do namorado dela por Usagi.

A perspectiva de ver a ex-modelo em trajes de banho mexeu com a libido dele.

— Eu gostaria.

— Óptimo! — Rita sorriu para Usagi. — E você?

— Não desta vez.

— Ora, por favor! Está muito quente e sei que você trouxe um biquíni — insistiu a amiga.

— Se não quiser nadar, não vamos — disse Mamoru, deixando claro que os considerava um casal naquela festa e não tinha a menor intenção de participar de actividades que não incluíssem os dois.

A expressão dela se tornou mais cautelosa.

— Não precisa se abster de nadar por minha causa.

— Não tem problema.

Usagi lançou um olhar para a água azulada e ele se aproximou, até roçar o braço no dela.

— Tem certeza que não quer nadar?

— Eu...

— O que teme, Usagi?

Ela passou a língua nos lábios e soltou um suspiro curto, antes de encará-lo.

— Você.

Mamoru não esperava tanta honestidade.

— Prometo não afogá-la.

— Isso não é o que me preocupa e você sabe muito bem. — Usagi falou em voz baixa.

— Para a vida valer a pena é preciso correr alguns riscos.

Mamoru estava tão perto, que ela podia sentir o calor daquele corpo arder no dela.

— Já tive a minha cota.

— Não comigo.

— E quer que eu acredite que é diferente?

— Eu sou.

O coração de Usagi se contraiu ao ouvir aquelas palavras. De certo modo, ele já havia provado isso. Por outro lado, aquela situação significava uma ameaça à sua paz de espírito, além de deixá-la vulnerável. Nenhuma mulher ficava vestida em trajes de banho na frente de um homem que a atraía imensamente, sem correr um risco.

Por outro lado, após aqueles dois anos, correr um pequeno risco talvez não fosse tão ruim assim. Podia até ser um convite para se tornarem mais íntimos, mas não iria para cama com ele. Não estava se oferecendo para ser a mãe dos filhos dele.

— Está bem. Vou nadar.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, com uma expressão tão séria quanto a dela.

— Certo.

Usagi não se preocupou em colocar um roupão, porque seu biquíni era do tipo conservador. Mas ao caminhar em direcção a Mamoru que a observava com uma avaliação masculina descarada, desejou ter lançado mão da peça.

Quando se aproximou, ele a alcançou e colou a mão casualmente sobre seus ombros nus, provocando-lhe um arrepio.

— Bonito traje!

Usagi respirou fundo, esforçando-se para emitir uma resposta.

— Obrigada. É um de meus favoritos.

Ele a guiou até a beirada da piscina.

— Seu corpo é magnífico!

O comentário a pegou de surpresa e ela enrijeceu sob a palma daquela mão morna.

Mamoru aumentou suavemente a pressão e a fez caminhar.

— Ora, não venha me dizer que não tem noção de sua incrível beleza. Afinal, é modelo há anos.

— Fui modelo. E beleza não significa tudo na vida.

— Aliada a um cérebro e uma natureza apaixonada, pode se tornar um ingrediente explosivo.

Mamoru estava insinuando que a enxergava daquele modo?

— Poucos homens se preocupam com o que há sob a superfície.

— Sou diferente.

— Acho que você gostaria que eu acreditasse nisso.

Ele não parou, continuou caminhando, até conduzi-la através de uma porta de vidro que dava acesso à área coberta da piscina.

O dia estava quente e ensolarado e ninguém procurou aquela parte do complexo aquático. A ilusão de privacidade total despertou a consciência de Usagi para aquele homem de um modo que ela desejou não sentir.

Ele parou na beira da água e a fitou. A intensidade daquele olhar a fez arder por dentro.

— Você é um bocado desconfiada, não?

— Depois de tudo que passei na infância e minha traumática experiência com Seiya, seria uma estúpida se não fosse.

— Pode não ser estúpida, mas acho que é cega. — Usagi abriu a boca para protestar, mas ele pressionou o dedo de encontro aos lábios dela, o que a fez lutar contra o desejo de lambê-lo para provar o sabor daquela pele máscula. — Não consegue enxergar nada além do seu passado? Faço parte do presente, estou aqui e quero que me veja.

Ela ergueu o braço e segurou-lhe o pulso, o simples contacto lhe pareceu tão bom, tão confortável.

Então, de súbito, os dedos morenos acariciaram-lhe a face num toque gentil.

Ela o fitou, tornando-se cativa daquele olhar.

— Não consigo ver mais nada...

— Óptimo! — Os lábios húmidos e insinuantes se aproximaram dos dela. — É assim que deve ser.

— Você às vezes soa arrogante.

— Ficaria entediada se eu fosse diferente.

Será que ele tinha razão? Será que se sentia atraída pelo mesmo tipo de homem que sua mãe sempre almejou? Bem no fundo de seu ser, sabia que sim, por isso sempre fugia dos homens em geral. Não confiava no próprio julgamento.

— Vou beijá-la.

Durante um longo momento ele a fitou, dando-lhe tempo suficiente para se afastar. Mas Usagi não queria se distanciar. A vontade de beijá-lo crescia numa velocidade vertiginosa. Precisava saber se os sentimentos que nutria por aquele homem não passavam de obra de sua imaginação ou se de fato eram reais.

Então, ele inclinou a cabeça e a beijou.

Mamoru não exigiu, não forçou nada. Mesmo assim conseguiu invadir e apoderar-se da boca de Usagi, imprimindo-lhe seu gosto e sua essência, num beijo instigante que exigia retorno.

O toque macio daqueles lábios húmidos e quentes de encontro aos seus não lhe pareceu agressivo e ela sentiu uma sensação de completo abandono.

— Está pronta para nadar? — perguntou erguendo a cabeça.

Por alguns instantes, ela perdeu a noção do mundo ao redor. De repente, voltou à realidade e lembrou-se que não estavam sós.

Para uma mulher que odiava ter a vida pessoal em foco, certamente proporcionara um show à parte aos outros convidados.

Porém, percebeu que era pouco provável que alguém os tivesse visto, apesar da porta que conduzia ao local ser de vidro. Neflite com sua máquina fotográfica inconveniente, parecia ser o único que os estava observando. Sua expressão era de plena satisfação.

Por certo tirara uma foto do beijo. Usagi desejou saber se a fotografia faria parte do álbum de recortes de Rita. Levando em conta o senso de humor da amiga, não duvidava que sim.

A piscina parecia mais convidativa que antes.

— Sim. Estou pronta para me refrescar.

Ao terminar de falar, percebeu as implicações de suas palavras, quando o suspiro de prazer de Mamoru alcançou seus ouvidos. Um calor insuportável espalhou-se por suas faces.

— Então, vamos? — perguntou, arrastando-a para a parte mais funda da piscina, onde pretendia mergulhar.

— Prefiro saltar na parte rasa.

— Por quê?

Ela encolheu os ombros.

— Creio que sou do tipo cauteloso, gosto de me acostumar com a água aos poucos.

— Mas isso é uma tortura!

Mamoru tinha razão, mas ela jamais se forçara a pular dentro da água fria.

De repente, algo mudou nos penetrantes olhos azuis. Isso foi tudo que ela pôde ver, antes de, num gesto inesperado, ele tomá-la nos braços e pular na piscina.

A água fria causou-lhe um choque. Usagi mergulhou até o fundo e em seguida subiu à superfície para tomar fôlego. Limpando a água dos olhos, deu uma olhada ao redor, pronta para recriminá-lo, mas não o avistou.

De repente, uma súbita chuva de gotinhas frias em suas costas a fez girar o corpo. Lá estava ele, másculo e viril. Tão alto, que podia tocar o fundo com os pés e ainda manter a cabeça fora d'água. Mamoru se moveu para a direita, tinha a expressão tão relaxada e travessa, que sua raiva se dissipou.

Não parecia um homem dado a travessuras. Algo em seu coração lhe dizia que ela tinha o poder de lhe despertar esse lado lúdico.

Com as mãos em concha atirou uma cascata de água sobre a cabeça dele.

— Seu malvado! — As palavras soaram num tom muito mais divertido do que acusatório.

Os lábios sensuais de Mamoru se entreabriram num sorriso.

— Foi bom, não?

— Teria sido melhor se eu tivesse a chance de me acostumar com a água antes de mergulhar.

— Ora, seria um desperdício perder tempo no raso.

— O raso nem sempre é um desperdício de tempo.

— Mergulhar fundo é muito mais recompensador.

Nenhum dos dois estava falando sobre natação e pela seriedade da expressão de Mamoru naquele momento, ambos reconheceram isso.

— Mergulhei fundo uma vez e aprendi a lamentar minha impetuosidade.

— O que não a impede de mergulhar novamente.

— Quase me afoguei.

— A respiração pode até ter lhe faltado, mas lutou e sobreviveu. — Mamoru tinha razão. Seiya a havia ferido, mas sua natureza não lhe permitiu sucumbir. Depois de muito sofrimento, havia se recuperado em todos os sentidos, menos na vontade de arriscar seu coração outra vez. — Está desfrutando da água agora, admita — insistiu ele.

— Sim, estou.

— Mergulhar em águas profundas pode ser terrível ou maravilhoso, depende da pessoa com quem você mergulha e para que tipo de água ele a conduz.

Oh, Deus! Usagi não sabia se seria capaz aguentar aquilo por mais tempo. Mamoru estava querendo lhe passar a imagem de um homem especial, desde o primeiro momento em que se viram, mas agora era um ataque directo.

— E com que tipo de pessoa eu deveria mergulhar? — Ela não pôde evitar a pergunta.

Com um movimento repentino, ele enlaçou-lhe a cintura e a puxou para si.

— O tipo que a deixará satisfeita de tanto prazer.

— Já me senti satisfeita antes, mas isso não compensou o sofrimento que veio depois.

— Ninguém pode garantir o futuro, bella mia, mas o presente está aqui para ser desfrutado.

Havia algo extremamente íntimo em ser chamada no idioma nativo da mãe dele. Isso a fez sentir-se especial. Mesmo que fosse um pensamento ilusório. Sem dú devia elogiar em italiano todas as mulheres que levava para a cama.

Aquele cinismo a irritou. Será que passaria o resto da vida enxergando apenas o lado ruim de todos homens que entravam em sua vida? Isso fazia dela uma vítima, não uma mulher vitoriosa. Mamoru tinha razão. Era forte, muito forte para se deixar controlar pelo passado.

— Sim, o presente está aqui para ser desfrutado — concordou Usagi.

Dessa vez, quando ele a beijou, não houve hesitação, nenhuma persuasão suave. Foi pura paixão e desejo masculino, uma demanda sensual que a fez admitir a habilidade e o direito daquele homem de lhe proporcionar prazer.

A pressão dos lábios másculos tornou-se mais forte, forçando-a a abrir a boca. Soltando um gemido de prazer, Usagi obedeceu. Ao contrário da sedução cuidadosamente orquestrada por Seiya, Mamoru apossou-se de sua boca com a volúpia de um saqueador faminto. Explorando-lhe todos os recantos, devastando-lhe os lábios com uma intensidade que a deixou zonza.

Ele a puxou mais para si, proporcionando um contacto mais íntimo entre seus corpos, fazendo-a sentir a pungência de seu desejo.

Os seios fartos e macios de Usagi se enrijeceram pressionando o tecido da parte superior do biquíni, enquanto uma parte mais secreta de sua anatomia tornava-se quente e mais húmida do que a água que os cercava. Sem conseguir se conter espalmou as mãos contra os músculos bem definidos do tórax largo. Com movimentos rotatórios, explorou a robustez, deliciando-se com a sensação da pele molhada sob os pêlos escuros que recobriam o torso moreno. O beijo se aprofundou a um nível delirante, até que ela cravou as unhas nos ombros dele, fazendo-o gemer.

De repente, uma chuva de água fria trouxe-os de volta à realidade e o som de risadas ao redor atingiu seus nervos sensibilizados pelo desejo ardente que os dominava.

Alguns convidados haviam nadado até a área coberta da piscina e disputavam um jogo de pique aquático.

Incapaz de coordenar os movimentos para se locomover, Usagi tirou proveito da proximidade da borda e se agarrou à extremidade com ambas as mãos. Enquanto seu corpo lutava por ar, tentou recuperar o controle das emoções.

— Quer que eu me desculpe? — sussurrou ele junto ao seu ouvido.

Ela fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça, evitando fitá-lo.

— Participei tanto quanto você.

— Eu não pretendia perder o controle, stellina. Não costumo dar exibições de afecto em público. O simples pensamento de constranger minhas amantes já me deixa frio.

Na verdade, nenhum dos dois esperava que os outros convidados se dirigissem àquela área.

— O que quer dizer stellina? — perguntou Usagi, não preparada para ponderar a implicação da própria perda de controle ou a insinuação de Mamoru de que ela era sua amante.

— Estrelinha.

Lembrando-se de sua figura alta e esguia, ela balançou a cabeça.

— Impossível.

— Isso se ajusta muito bem a você.

— Talvez para um gigante como você, mas o resto do mundo me vê como uma mulher alta.

— Como o resto do mundo a vê não tem importância para mim.

— Está sendo arrogante novamente.

— E ambos sabemos que isso a agrada.

— Suponho que seja seu sangue siciliano que e aflorando.

— Talvez um pouco, mas não pense que aquele beijo vá conter meu temperamento latino.

— Quer que eu acredite que sou responsável por sua paixão? Não está me atribuindo muito poder?

— Por que eu deveria tentar esconder o que é óbvio?

As coisas pareciam mais estranhas a cada seguido. Seiya sempre tivera o cuidado de minimizar o efeito que ela lhe causava, ou pelo menos sempre tivera essa impressão. Ele mantinha o controle da situação de modo a fazê-la acreditar que precisava mais dele do que ele dela.

Ou Mamoru era muito mais sensível que Seiya Kou ou mais seguro de si. A segunda opção era mais provável.

— Você é um homem especial, Mamoru Chiba.

— Fico feliz que tenha percebido isso. — Ele fez uma breve pausa. — Finalmente! — com essas palavras, deu algumas braçadas e se uniu aos outros convidados para participar do jogo.

Agredecimentos:

Priscilla Salles: hummmmmm okok fico feliz em saber eehehehe não tm que agradecer ehehehe realmente talvez não dure muito mesmo .. . . ela já deixou qualquer coisinha neste capítulo ehehehe não pode ser logo tudo de uma vez neh. . kkkkkk até o próximo capitulo querida . . . .


	4. Capítulo 4

A história se chama Bodas de Vingança e a autora é Lucy Monroe bem como as personagens pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi.

Resumo:

No exato momento em que Mamoru Chiba viu a modelo Usagi Tsukino, teve a certeza de que um dia a possuiria. Mas a beleza dela não era a única coisa que o atraía – ele queria vingança! Usagi não seria uma conquista fácil. Ao ser rejeitado pela beldade, ele chegou à conclusão de que seria preciso uma mudança de tática para seduzi-la. De uma forma inesperada, Mamoru dará o último passo rumo a sua vingança: casando-se com Usagi!

CAPÍTULO QUATRO

Quando saíram da piscina quarenta minutos mais tarde, Usagi estava ofegante pelo esforço. Pegou uma toalha e começou a se secar. Mamoru fez o mesmo.

—Jamais o imaginei fazendo esse tipo de actividade.

— Pensou que eu só usasse a piscina para nadar?

— Acho que pólo aquático faz mais o seu estilo, altamente competitivo.

— De fato fiz parte de um time de pólo na escola.

Ela se endireitou, surpresa pela confissão.

— Verdade?

— Sim, mas o horário das viagens interferia em meus estudos e parei no primeiro ano na faculdade.

— Então, eu tinha razão.

Mamoru assentiu com um leve movimento de cabeça e colocou a toalha ao redor da nuca.

— Mas também sei jogar um jogo de pique na água.

— Deu para notar. — Ele a pegara várias vezes e, ao contrário de outros homens, não fizera nenhuma tentativa de boliná-la.

Era realmente diferente de todos os outros que ela já conhecera. Até mesmo seu padrasto... porque mesmo provando ser tão maravilhoso, ainda assim podia sentir que Mamoru tinha um lado selvagem que deixaria um homem com o vigor de Diamond no chinelo.

Aquela constatação foi comprovada quando chegaram ao apartamento dela, horas mais tarde.

— Não vai me convidar para entrar?

— Acho que não devo. — Usagi não tinha certeza de estar pronta para dar o próximo passo naquela relação, ou se algum dia estaria.

— Por causa do beijo na piscina?

— Por causa da vontade que tenho de repetir a experiência.

Ele saiu do carro, contornou o veículo até a porta do carona, abriu-a e desafivelou o cinto de segurança dela.

— Não continuarei pagando o preço pela estupidez de outro homem.

— Está tão certo de que não o quero por causa da minha experiência com Seiya.

— Você quer isto... — A boca máscula procurou a dela num beijo cálido e doce que não deixou espaço para protestos. — Tem medo de mim por causa dele.

— Já lhe contei sobre minha mãe.

— Ela tinha um péssimo gosto para homens.

— Aparentemente eu também.

A fisionomia dele endureceu, fazendo-a tremer.

— Não gostei da observação. Você se interessa por mim.

— Não pretendia insinuar nada a seu respeito.

— Mas é o que pensa.

— Está querendo dizer que está interessado em um compromisso? Que desistiria de uma oportunidade profissional que tornasse nosso relacionamento inviável?

— A maioria dos homens se casa algum dia e não negocio no quarto, logo nossa relação jamais seria afectada por meus interesses profissionais.

— O que quer de mim, afinal?

— Convide-me para entrar e exploraremos as possibilidades.

— Não acredito em sexo casual.

— Não há nada de casual no modo como entrou em minha vida.

A seriedade do rosto anguloso e o tom convicto a convenceram de que estava sendo sincero.

Tão impossível quanto podia parecer, aquele homem estava sendo honesto. Não fazia promessas, mas também não negava a possibilidade de um futuro entre os dois. Seria uma estratégia de sedução impecável ou ele estaria dando sinais de integridade nos quais ela poderia confiar?

— Se o convidar para subir, não iremos para cama.

— Posso me conformar com uma xícara de café, para começar.

— Certo.

Eles subiram, tomaram café e para a surpresa de Usagi, Mamoru partiu por volta das 23h sem forçar nada. É certo que a beijou novamente e seus lábios ainda formigavam na manhã seguinte, mas não tentou levá-la para a cama. O que a deixou confusa e incapaz de conciliar o sono.

No dia seguinte, ao se sentar na escrivaninha Usagi bocejou e quando olhou para o lado percebeu que Rita fazia o mesmo.

Ambas riram.

— Cansada? — perguntou Usagi.

— Sim, você também parece estar, mas aposto que por razões diferentes.

— Como você é má!

— Bem, admita... foi para casa e provavelmente trabalhou em um projecto até a hora de dormir, enquanto eu trabalhei com Neflite.

Usagi riu outra vez e balançou a cabeça.

— Você é incorrigível.

— Suponho que tenha se entendido com o chefe ontem à noite?

— Tenho certeza de que Neflite lhe falou sobre o beijo... Eu disse que nós nos sentíamos atraídos um pelo o outro.

— Não significa muito quando é de você que estamos falando. É a pessoa mais resistente que já conheci.

— Está dizendo que sou teimosa?

— Se a carapuça lhe serviu...

Usagi encolheu os ombros, não querendo discutir seu relacionamento com Mamoru.

As duas trabalharam durante algum tempo, antes de Rita disparar:

— Neflite acha que vocês formam um belo casal.

— Seu namorado devia prestar mais atenção em você e não no que se passa ao redor dele. Eu estava preste a jogar a máquina fotográfica dele na piscina ontem à noite.

— Oh, ele pagou uma fortuna por aquela câmera. O pobre coitado teria chorado como um órfão se você a afogasse.

— Acho interessante que tenham os mesmos passatempos.

O telefone tocou, antes que Rita pudesse responder e Usagi atendeu a ligação.

— Usagi Tsukino.

— Bom dia, stellina.

— Mamoru. — Ela virou-se para evitar o olhar curioso da amiga.

— Dormiu bem?

—- Se eu respondesse com sinceridade, você ficaria muito convencido. — De onde havia tirado tais palavras, ela não sabia. Nunca fora boa em flertes e nos últimos dois anos, seu comportamento em relação aos homens havia sido tremendamente reprimido, mas Mamoru lhe despertara um lado que julgava morto para sempre.

— Eu não dormi. — As palavras dele soaram determinadas num tom sedutor que a fez derreter na cadeira.

— Humm... Por quê? Não entendi?

Um riso perverso do outro lado causou-lhe um calafrio na espinha.

— Não acredito.

— Está duvidando de mim?

— Talvez não, se respondesse à minha pergunta original... você dormiu bem?

— Não.

— Ah! É assim que eu gosto. Foi por minha causa.

— Convencido.

— Sou?

— Talvez não.

— Preciso voltar para Nova York na segunda-feira.

— Ah!— Deus, que comentário original, pensou desconcertada. Mas o que devia dizer, afinal? Não vá?

— Meu vôo estava programado para partir esta tarde.

— Estava? — ela perguntou como se ele tivesse adiado.

— Sim.

Usagi aguardou em silêncio, sem saber o que Mamoru esperava que ela respondesse e rezando para que ele tivesse empregado o verbo no tempo passado correctamente.

— Tive que adiar.

Uma onda de alívio a atingiu e ela percebeu que estava em sérias dificuldades com aquele homem.

— É mesmo?

— Queria passar mais tempo ao seu lado.

— Gostei disso! — admitiu satisfeita.

— Vamos sair esta noite?

— Sim. — Naquele momento,Usagi percebeu que tomara uma decisão irrevogável, mas talvez fosse hora de começar a correr alguns riscos. Caso contrário, poderia passar o resto da vida se lamentando por outra opção errada.

— Eu a pegarei às sete.

— Certo.

— Vai se encontrar com o chefe? — perguntou Rita no minuto que a viu desligar o telefone.

— Sim.

Minutos depois o assobio de admiração da amiga ainda reverberava pelo cérebro dela.

Enquanto se trocava, Usagi reflectia sobre a decisão de se encontrar com Mamoru naquela noite.

Ao contrário do jantar de negócios, não tinha a menor vontade de se vestir de forma que lhe subestimasse a feminilidade.

Após vasculhar o fundo do armário, retirou uma peça que não usava há muito tempo. Ela sorriu. Era um mini-vestido preto, elegante e sensual, apesar da simplicidade do corte.

Em seguida, escovou a longa cascata de cabelos loiros, que lhe caíam abaixo dos ombros. Calçou um par de sandálias pretas e por fim se olhou no espelho. Oh Deus! Tinha se esquecido de como podia parecer sensual.

Mesmo sem maquiagem, a figura feminina reflectida parecia pronta para um tórrido encontro e não estava bem certa se era essa a imagem que queria passar. Mamoru não precisava de muito incentivo nessa área.

Perdida em pensamentos, puxava o zíper na parte de trás do vestido, quando a campainha tocou.

Ele estava adiantado.

Usagi olhou demoradamente para algumas peças mais sóbrias penduradas nos cabides e começou a abrir o zíper outra vez, quando a campainha soou novamente. Decidida, fechou o zíper e, após dar uma última olhada no espelho, se dirigiu à porta. Quando a abriu, quase caiu para trás com a intensa avaliação do olhar de Mamoru. Aquele homem parecia querer devorá-la viva.

Respirando fundo, tentou ignorar a incrível reacção do corpo másculo à sua presença.

— Oi.

— Ok. — O olhar penetrante a varreu da cabeça aos pés e foi suficiente para fazê-la arder de desejo. — Você está lindíssima!

— Obrigada.

Ele tinha trocado o terno habitual por uma camisa de seda branca que contrastava com o suéter preto e calças compridas cinza que enfatizavam a perfeição de suas formas viris.

— Você também não está nada mal.

O sorriso largo era mais que um convite a pecar.

Ele estendeu a mão.

— Está pronta?

— Ainda não me maquiei. — Não se maquiava com frequência, mas afinal era um encontro. O primeiro nos últimos dois anos.

— Você não precisa disso.

Usagi ergueu a cabeça e o observou como se estivesse diante de uma espécie alienígena.

— A maioria dos homens quer ver suas companheiras deslumbrantes.

— Você não é um ornamento em meu braço. Deve parecer bonita aos meus olhos e isso é tudo que importa.

— Obrigada.

— Além do mais, maquiagem não pode melhorar o que já é perfeito.

— Nossa! Você sabe usar as palavras.

— A verdade deve ser dita.

— Nem sempre. Às vezes, a verdade machuca. — Usagi não soube porque disse aquilo, talvez por se lembrar de si mesma.

— Tem razão, mas ainda prefiro a verdade à desonestidade.

— Eu também. Prometa que sempre me contará a verdade?

Mamoru a encarou como se analisasse o motivo que a levara a fazer tal pedido, então assentiu com a cabeça. I

— Jamais mentirei para você.

— Eu também jamais mentirei para você.

Ele a segurou pelo braço e a conduziu até a porta.

— Agora que já estabelecemos nosso pacto, vamos jantar.

Usagi sorriu. Um sentimento de felicidade borbulhou em seu interior. A menos que Mamoru Chiba fosse o melhor actor do planeta, lhe prometera honestidade e ela acreditara nele. Não importava o quão estranho aquele pacto poderia parecer para os outros, mas lhe proporcionara uma sensação de paz e uma ponta de esperança no futuro.

Já estavam perto de Washington Park, quando Usagi se lembrou de perguntar onde iriam jantar.

— Estamos quase chegando.

Pelo que ela sabia, não havia nenhum restaurante próximo ao local onde se encontravam, a menos que se contasse com as lanchonetes na Rose Garden. O que parecia ser para onde se dirigiam, mas não podia imaginar porque Mamoru a estava levando para lá.

Percebeu estar certa acerca do destino tomado, quando o Mercedes parou em um estacionamento perto dos jardins. Mamoru saiu, abriu a porta para ela fazer o mesmo e a fragrância de rosas inundou os sentidos dela. Solstício de verão. O ar estava carregado com a maravilhosa fragrância floral.

Usagi fechou os olhos e inalou.

— Acho que o céu deve ter este cheiro. Tão doce e tão bom...

— Fico feliz que tenha gostado.

Tomando-a pela mão, Mamoru a conduziu por uma arcada até alcançarem um dos jardins privados, protegido por uma cerca viva alta. Ele parou e Usagi viu um conjunto de pratos de porcelana chinesa artisticamente dispostos sobre uma mesa, recoberta por uma toalha de linho branco e iluminada por um romântico candelabro no centro. Havia ainda duas cadeiras colocadas em lados opostos da pequena mesa. Ele puxou uma delas para que ela se acomodasse e sentou na outra.

Um garçom imediatamente serviu-lhe de entrada um copo de champanhe e carne de siri sobre uma camada de alface.

Ela o fitou aturdida demais para fingir não ter sido afectada pelo empenho dele para agradá-la.

— Este lugar é maravilhoso!

— Eu queria que esta noite fosse especial.

— Algum motivo em particular?

— Sim. Porque o que está acontecendo entre nós é especial.

Aquelas palavras a seduziram por completo.

O jantar foi uma experiência incrível. Conversaram sobre diversos temas, inclusive os planos de Mamoru para a Primo Tech. Ele escutou as idéias dela sobre o assunto e então contou-lhe que adquirira mais duas empresas que estava ressuscitando.

Aquela conversa os manteve distraídos até a sobremesa, quando Mamoru disse:

— Fale-me sobre Seiya Kou.

Os músculos dela enrijeceram.

— Já lhe falei tudo que tinha para falar.

— Negativo.

— Costuma interrogar as mulheres com quem sai sobre seus relacionamentos passados?

— Apenas quando esses relacionamentos ainda estão interferindo no presente.

— Isso não é verdade. Veja, eu não estou aqui?

— Sim. Mas insiste em me manter afastado por causa de sua experiência desastrosa.

— Tenho afastado todos os homens durante os últimos dois anos. Não é nada pessoal.

— Tornou-se pessoal no momento que fui considerado igual aos outros. Sua recusa em ter um novo relacionamento faz parecer que ainda não o esqueceu. — Aquela idéia pareceu desagradá-lo.

— Já superei. Pode acreditar.

Usagi não pôde decifrar a expressão dele, mas não estava certa se ele acreditou.

— Eu lhe disse que não mentiria para você.

— Mas se está mentindo para si mesma, em que isso poderia ajudar?

— Não sou tão tola assim.

— Espero que seja verdade.

Usagi não se sentiu ofendida pelas palavras dele. Na realidade, sua insistência a comoveu.

— Confie em mim. Só isso.

— Como o conheceu?

— Em um show. — Talvez conversar sobre aquele assunto o deixasse mais descansado, pensou ela.

Além disso, sentia-se bem mais confortável compartilhando seus segredos com Mamoru do que com qualquer outra pessoa, mas ainda não sabia por quê. — Seiya pediu ao meu agente que me apresentasse a ele e isso me deixou lisonjeada.

— Ele é bem mais velho que você.

— Dezesseis anos e foi isso que o tornou atraente em relação aos outros homens mais jovens. Não apenas soube como me conquistar, devido à sua experiência, como também cometi o erro de pensar que idade significava maturidade e que ele sabia o que queria.

— E não sabia?

— Acho que sim... Mas no fim, não era eu.

— Então se separou dele.

— Sim.

— E ele se casou com uma herdeira um mês depois do rompimento.

— Não me pergunte como Seiya conseguiu isso.

Ela deveria estar a par das histórias dos jornais. Por que foi se envolver com um homem que tinha um caso com outra quando se conheceram?

— Ele estava vivendo com outra pessoa quando conheceu você.

— Como sabe disso?

Mamoru encolheu os ombros.

— Li nos jornais.

— Bem, só fiquei sabendo dela depois.

— Acredito.

— Duvido.

— Você soa amarga.

— Os tablóides me massacraram... Retratavam-me como aproveitadora enquanto Seiya cortejava seu verdadeiro amor. Apelidaram-me de Usagi Tentadora quando fui eu quem foi tentada e depois abandonada.

— Qualquer um que conhece Seiya Kou sabe que o sujeito é absolutamente incapaz de ter um verdadeiro amor.

— Você o conhece?

— Já nos encontramos. — A frieza no tom de voz deixava claro o que Mamoru pensava acerca do outro homem.

—. Então, não acha que sou algum tipo de oportunista, procurando me envolver com outro magnata charmoso?

— Oportunista?

— Você sabe o que eu quero dizer.

— Sim. Eu sei. E não penso assim.

— Mas...

— Eu te quero. Isso não é um crime.

— Não.

— Então, me acha charmoso?

— Em certas ocasiões, sim.

— É bom saber disso.

— Tenho certeza de que pensa assim.

— Se isso significa conquistá-la...

— O júri ainda está deliberando.

— Então vejamos se consigo apressá-lo.

— O quê?

Mamoru se ergueu e estendeu a mão.

— Venha dar um passeio comigo e deixe-me mostrar um pouco do meu charme a você.

O tom de voz tinha uma nota de diversão, mas não era uma piada. Aquele homem era perigosamente atraente. Tão dócil quanto um cordeirinho. Usagi pôs a mão sobre a dele e permitiu que a conduzisse para a parte principal do jardim, que fora fechado apenas para o deleite dos dois. A beleza luxuriante do lugar banhada pela luz ténue das velas deixou-a extasiada.

— Isto aqui é incrível! — ela proferiu depois de vários minutos de silêncio.

— Também acho. É um dos meus lugares favoritos.

— Costumava vir aqui quando morava em Seattle ou só o descobriu após comprar a Primo Tech?

— Quando era criança, vínhamos aqui todos os verões. Como se fosse uma peregrinação.

Ela o ouviu embevecida. Mamoru estava compartilhando aquele lugar especial e suas recordações preciosas com ela. Isso significava algo. Com certeza.

— Minha mãe adorava o festival de rosas anual — continuou ele. — E eu gostava de desfilar nas alegorias.

— Não posso imaginá-lo fazendo tal coisa.

— Eu era apenas um menino. Até mesmo os magnatas algum dia foram crianças.

— E duro de imaginar. Vejo você recuperando companhias desde o berço.

— Para ser franco, nunca me interessei pelo setor empresarial até completar vinte anos. Antes disso, pensava em ser engenheiro como meu pai.

— O que o fez mudar de idéia?

— A Vida. — Ele pôs o braço ao redor da cintura dela e a puxou de encontro ao corpo morno e rijo. — Meu pai era tecnicamente brilhante. Desenvolveu vários projetos e fundou sua própria companhia.

— Estou surpresa por ter sido tão bem-sucedido. Boa parte dos engenheiros não se mostra tão eficaz nas operações do dia-a-dia. — Usagi vi vendara esse fato inúmeras vezes na Primo Tech.

— Não era um excelente homem de negócios, mas sobreviveu.

— No entanto, você é brilhante nessa área.

— E um engenheiro medíocre.

— Não se pode ser bom em tudo.

— É verdade.

— Qual o nome da companhia de seu pai?

— Não existe mais. Foi absorvida por uma companhia maior.

A revelação a pegou de surpresa.

— Pensei que você a manteria intacta. Talvez por uma questão de orgulho.

— Eu não a possuía na ocasião.

— Sinto muito — disse Usagi, percebendo que o assunto lhe causava imensa dor.

Mamoru a virou de frente e a fitou.

— Chega de falar de negócios.

— Sobre o que gostaria de falar?

Ele abaixou a cabeça.

— Sobre isto — murmurou pressionando os lábios de encontro aos dela.

Ao contrário das outras vezes em que a beijara, aquela fora uma oferta suave e apaixonada. O desejo transpirava-lhes pelos poros, mas Mamoru não aprofundou o beijo. Quando afastou a boca, ergueu a cabeça e sussurrou.

— Você é muito sexy, stellina.

— Você me faz querer ser.

Mamoru experimentou um sentimento de triunfo.

Durante dois anos aquela mulher desejou parecer qualquer coisa menos sexy. Tinha evitado os homens e a intimidade completamente, mas em seus braços, queria voltar a ser mulher.

Estava muito perto de possuí-la, podia sentir isso.

— Venha, há algo que quero lhe mostrar.

Usagi deixou-se guiar para a parte mais baixa do jardim de rosas. Ele manteve a mão sobre o ombro delicado, roçando-lhe a nuca com o dedo polegar.

Uma sensação de vitória o acometeu ao sentir um tremor percorrer o corpo feminino, apesar do ar abafado.

A experiência o ensinara que eram os pequenos toques que seduziam uma mulher, não um espetáculo descarado de paixão. Já deixara Usagi saber o quanto a desejava, com aquela demonstração na piscina. Agora precisava lhe mostrar que não havia nada de errado em ela querê-lo também... porque ele sabia exatamente o que fazer nesse caso.

Com um movimento lento, inclinou-se e acariciou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha com os lábios.

— Sei como satisfazer seu apetite de mulher, Usagi. Será muito bom entre nós.

— Eu... — A voz vacilou como se ela não soubesse o que responder àquele comentário.

— Posso lhe proporcionar mais prazer do que qualquer outro homem que já passou em sua vida. Acredite em mim.

—Mamoru...

Ainda nem começara a beijá-la, mas a excitação de Usagi já se fazia sentir pela voz rouca e as batidas aceleradas de seu coração. Ele sorriu. Ela não sabia, mas haviam passado da primeira fase em direcção ao que ainda estava por vir.

Agradecimentos:

Priscilla Salles: aiaiaiaiaia querida também tou viciada ahahahaa vou tentar nunca me atrasar hummmm não tem assim muitas cenas picantes mas no próximo caps veremos eheheheheheheheeh claro eles são feitos um para o outro. Bjs


	5. Capítulo 5

**A história se chama Bodas de Vingança e a autora é Lucy Monroe bem como as personagens pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Resumo:**

**No exacto momento em que Mamoru Chiba viu a modelo Usagi Tsukino, teve a certeza de que um dia a possuiria. Mas a beleza dela não era a única coisa que o atraía – ele queria vingança! Usagi não seria uma conquista fácil. Ao ser rejeitado pela beldade, ele chegou à conclusão de que seria preciso uma mudança de táctica para seduzi-la. De uma forma inesperada, Mamoru dará o último passo rumo a sua vingança: casando-se com Usagi!**

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Ao retornarem ao carro. Usagi tinha os pensamentos confusos e a pulsação acelerada.

Haviam se demorado um pouco mais no jardim, onde Mamoru demonstrara um surpreendente conhecimento acerca das diferentes espécies de rosas, fazendo-a inalar o perfume e sentir a suavidade das pétalas.

Durante todo o tempo, tocara-a e dissera coisas com aquela voz grave e rouca que prometia o sol, a lua e as estrelas tudo envolto em um embrulho super-masculino.

As estratégias de batalha se mostraram extremamente efetivas. Ele derrotara sua resistência e quase a levara ao caminho da rendição com a velocidade e eficiência de um defensor bem-armado. Foi o reconhecimento, de sua própria falta de experiência que a fez hesitar.

Podia ter certeza do que queria e o que era melhor para si quando se encontrava sob a influência da presença magnética de Mamoru? Quando suas mãos tremiam literalmente com a necessidade de o tocar?

Fitou-o enquanto ele estacionava o carro em frente ao prédio dela e foi golpeada novamente pela exuberante perfeição masculina. Era tão sensual. Tão forte. Tão másculo. Não se lembrava de ter desejado um homem com tanta intensidade em toda sua vida, nem mesmo Seiya.

O que tornava imperativo que ela não mergulhasse no compromisso emocional sem saber quais os sentimentos dele.

Ainda podia se recordar com clareza das vezes que dissera que amava Seiya e não obtivera nenhuma resposta ou ao menos um "eu sei". Agora tinha ciência de que Seiya só lhe dizia as palavras que convinham à sua estratégia de manipulação. Não tinha mais ilusões tão ingénuas sobre o amor, mas também não considerava o sexo apenas um meio de satisfazer suas necessidades físicas. Jamais. Não queria entregar seu corpo a outro homem sem estar segura de que ele não a via como uma simples aventura.

Mamoru girou a chave e desligou o motor.

— Não vou convidá-lo para subir.

Ele enrijeceu e contraiu a mandíbula, fitando-a com um ar surpreso.

— Por que não?

— Porque vamos acabar fazendo amor e não me sinto preparada para isso.

Mamoru ergueu a mão e envolveu-lhe a nuca. O roçar suave do polegar na orelha dela, deixou-a arrepiada.

— Você me quer.

— Desejo não é o bastante.

— E o que é o bastante?

Usagi o encarou confusa com aquela pergunta. Não esperava que ele quisesse discutir as complexidades de uma relação. A maioria dos homens evitava esse tipo de conversa.

Mas, santo Deus, não era exagero dizer que Mamoru Chiba era diferente de qualquer outro homem que ela já conhecera.

— Não quero ser tratada como uma companhia ocasional.

— Eu quero mais do que uma noite.

— Quantas mais?

— Quantas mais você quer?

— Não estou bem certa.

— Não é uma boa resposta.

— Não posso enumerar isso.

— Claro que pode. O que você quer? Juras de amor?

Usagi, que já não acreditava no amor, sentiu o coração disparar à simples menção da palavra. Mamoru dissera que estava apaixonado por ela? Seria verdade?

— O que você quer? — insistiu ele. — Uma promessa de fidelidade ou quer mais? Talvez uma proposta de casamento. É o que precisa para se sentir segura e se entregar a mim? Um compromisso com "C" maiúsculo?

Ele estava dizendo que lhe daria todas aquelas coisas ou estaria apenas testando Usagi?

— Só sei que quero um relacionamento. Como saber o tipo e quanto tempo levarei, antes de estar preparada para me entregar a você?

— É inteligente demais para não conhecer a própria mente.

Só que naquele exacto momento, a mente dela estava confusa pelo desejo e pelo medo. Sua única defesa contra a lógica inexorável de Mamoru era a honestidade.

— Ouça, você tem razão. Tenho permitido que o passado controle o meu presente. Não quero mais deixar que isso aconteça, mas não significa que eu esteja preparada para ir para cama com você. Preciso de tempo para pensar.

O sorriso sensual e predatório a confundiu.

— Ah, você está pronta, mas está hesitando porque não sabe onde isso a levará.

Usagi sentiu uma queimação estranha no ventre.

Ele tinha razão.

— Você está certo. Não existem muitas opções para onde o sexo entre nós possa nos levar.

— Isto é verdade. Essas opções não mudam com o passar do tempo.

— Algumas delas ficam menos saborosas.

— Você não quer apenas uma noite, mas suponho que também não queira que após alguns finais de semana juntos procuremos outros parceiros?

A simples ideia a fez tremer de aversão.

— Não.

— Então só nos resta duas alternativas... Vamos viver juntos...

— Não! — ela praticamente gritou. — Fui estúpida de me enveredar por esse caminho uma vez... mesmo depois de assistir minha mãe cometer esse erro inúmeras vezes. Não permitirei que meu passado me controle, mas não vou deixar de aprender com ele.

— Então só nos resta uma alternativa: o casamento.

— Eu...

— Viu, não é muito difícil chegar a uma conclusão. Para se entregar a mim, você quer um compromisso para a vida toda.

— Não estou à procura de um casamento. — As palavras soaram como um mero sussurro e o rumo que a conversa tomou a deixou chocada.

— Não está?

— Não. Se você não fosse tão apressado, não estaríamos discutindo esse assunto, então não tente jogar a culpa em mim. Só disse que não quero fazer sexo casual com um homem que em breve desaparecerá de minha vida.

— Não me lembro de tentar culpá-la por alguma coisa e concordo com você sexo casual não é o que eu tinha em mente. As pessoas fazem isso o tempo todo, mas acredito que haja mais do que uma simples atracção física entre nós dois.

— Deixe-me ver se entendi — disse ela, sentindo-se desnorteada como nunca estivera em toda sua vida. — Está dizendo que quer se casar comigo?

— Sim.

— Não está falando sério. — De repente, o interior do carro lhe pareceu um pouco claustrofóbico.

— Não é só desejo. Gosto de você. Há muito não me sentia assim em relação a uma mulher. Tenho trinta anos e nunca me apaixonei por ninguém.

Usagi não conseguiu pensar em uma única palavra para responder. Seiya sempre se esquivara de um compromisso com um rosário constante de desculpas. Assim como todos os namorados de sua mãe. Jamais conhecera um homem como Mamoru disposto a mergulhar de cabeça em um casamento tão precocemente... a não ser Diamond.

O padrasto pedira a mãe dela em casamento no segundo encontro deles. Mas isso era porque a amava e Mamoru não lhe falara de amor. Não fazia sentido.

Ele suspirou fundo diante do silêncio dela.

— Respeito sua integridade e sua inteligência. Aprecio sua companhia e acho que sente o mesmo em relação a mim. Provavelmente, pensava que amava Seiya Kou, mas veja no que deu. Casar-se comigo seria muito melhor para o seu bem-estar emocional do que esperar que outro homem como ele apareça em sua vida.

— Se você se sente assim em relação a isso, podemos continuar nos encontrando... passar nosso tempo decidindo se um futuro faz sentido.

Mamoru balançou a cabeça decisivamente.

— Algumas das melhores decisões que tomei em minha vida foram baseadas em meus instintos. Esses mesmos instintos estão me dizendo que um casamento entre nós daria certo.

Aquilo ia além de tudo que ela poderia imaginar.

— Então, quer voar até Las Vegas e se casar amanhã? — Usagi perguntou num tom sarcástico, tentando fazê-lo enxergar o absurdo daquela atitude.

— Não seria uma má ideia. Acho que posso esperar mais uma noite para tê-la em meus braços.

— Você é louco!

— Nem pensar. Estou simplesmente convicto do que quero.

Usagi abriu a porta do carro, sentindo que se não saísse dali naquele momento, estaria perdida.

— Preciso pensar.

— Tem certeza de que não quer que eu suba? Eu poderia tentar convencê-la.

— De jeito nenhum! Não acho que seja uma boa ideia.

Mamoru não pareceu preocupado por aquela rejeição. Na realidade, olhou-lhe cheio de autoconfiança e sensualidade.

— Virei buscá-la amanhã cedo. Passaremos o dia juntos.

Usagi assentiu com um movimento de cabeça e cruzou a calçada em direcção ao edifício.

Assim que entrou no apartamento o telefone tocou e ela se apressou para atender a chamada.

— Alô.

— Stellina. Eu queria ter certeza de que chegou bem.

— Sim, cheguei.

— Não gosto do fato de seu edifício dispor de uma única porta para o exterior e notei que foi deixada aberta. É velha... e mesmo trancada, poderia ser facilmente arrombada.

— Não estamos em Nova York, Mamoru.

— Aqui também acontecem coisas ruins.

— Estou bem.

— Sim, mas ficarei mais descansado quando nos casarmos, pois saberei que estará sempre em segurança.

— Quer dizer que se eu me casar com você, vai contratar um guarda-costas para me seguir?

— E uma ideia a se considerar. Tenho vários disponíveis.

Usagi ainda estava ofegando de indignação quando ele disse adeus e desligou o telefone.

Usagi dormiu bem e acordou sentindo-se renovada, antes do despertador tocar.

A campainha do telefone soou no exacto momento em que ela saía do chuveiro. Era Mamoru avisando para se vestir adequadamente porque pretendia levá-la à praia. Também sugeriu que levasse algumas roupas sobressalentes no caso de se molharem. Ela desejou saber se ele não estava fazendo planos para passarem a noite fora, mas de qualquer maneira embalou algumas peças e outras necessidades em uma sacola. Estaria dando início à própria ruína? A proposta de casamento de Mamoru estava mexendo com a mente dela.

Minutos mais tarde, Mamoru estacionou o carro no acostamento próximo à praia. Apesar do calor e de ser um sábado, estava deserta. Fora o motivo pelo qual ele escolhera aquela região para construir uma residência de veraneio. Gostava de solidão.

Levaria Usagi para a casa mais tarde, quando sua reticência inicial de ficar sozinha com ele diminuísse.

Saíram do carro e pararam para apreciar a vista privilegiada.

— E deslumbrante! — exclamou ela, respirando fundo.

A água azul se prolongava até onde o olho humano podia alcançar e as ondas suaves arrebentavam contra as rochas das montanhas que cercavam a costa.

— Sim. Mas a vista não é a única coisa bonita por aqui.

Usagi desviou o olhar, mas Mamoru pôde ver que elogio a agradou. Uma vez mais, ela optara por um visual bem feminino, usando um top e um short curto que lhe deixavam à mostra o contorno perfeito das pernas e a pele lisa do tórax. As sandálias de tiras finas enfatizavam-lhe as linhas delicadas dos pés. Os longos cabelos loiros foram presos novamente num rabo-de-cavalo, deixando exposta a linha esbelta do pescoço.

Mamoru se inclinou para frente e depositou-lhe um beijo no lóbulo sensível de uma orelha, deliciando-se com a fragrância fresca e adocicada que exalava da pele feminina.

— Você cheira tão bem!

— Obrigada. — Ela se afastou com um movimento rápido e nervoso. — É melhor irmos até a praia.

— Não estamos com pressa — argumentou ele, deixando-se conduzir.

Poderia esperar para solidificar sua vantagem, pensou Mamoru. Não tinha dúvidas sobre como aquele dia terminaria. E estava desfrutando cada minuto daquela espera.

Caminharam alguns metros do acostamento até a praia. Assim que pisaram na areia, Usagi parou e retirou as sandálias, largando-as próximo a um tronco caído no caminho.

— Tem certeza de que ficarão seguras aqui? — perguntou ele.

— Está vendo alguém por perto para roubá-las? — Havia apenas mais um carro no acostamento e os únicos outros ocupantes da praia pareciam pequenos pontos à distância. — Deveria tirar seus sapatos também.

Mamoru não caminhava descalço na areia desde criança, mas havia algo naquela praia indomada que lhe despertava uma necessidade de se conectar à natureza. Então, se livrou dos sapatos e das meias e os deixou próximos às sandálias de Usagi.

Caminharam de mãos dadas, contornando a costa durante vários minutos. O silêncio entre ambos era surpreendente, considerando os assuntos que haviam discutido na noite anterior.

A areia estava morna de encontro aos pés dele, mas o calor gerado por suas mãos entrelaçadas era bem maior. Sempre que a tocava, Mamoru sentia como se recebesse uma descarga eléctrica. Até mesmo o mais leve contacto enviava-lhe impulsos ao longo das terminações nervosas e o fato de saber que ao possuí-la a estaria afastando de seu arqui-inimigo causou-lhe um imenso prazer.

Não ficara tão surpreso quanto ela com a proposta de casamento, entretanto, tinha ciência dos compromissos que estava disposto a assumir para conseguir sua vingança contra o homem que destruíra a mulher sofrida e vulnerável que lhe dera a vida.

O casamento seria uma ferramenta muito mais eficaz do que mera sedução, para evitar a possibilidade de uma reconciliação entre Kou e Usagi.

— Como você encara o casamento? — As palavras de Usagi demonstravam que o curso de seus pensamentos percorrera o mesmo caminho dos dele.

— É o compromisso mais importante entre um homem e uma mulher.

— Considera divórcio uma boa saída quando as coisas ficam difíceis?

— Não.

Ela parou e o encarou, com uma expressão interrogativa.

— O que pensa realmente do casamento?

— Eu quero uma companheira.

— A vida não se resume a sexo.

De fato seus pensamentos tinham percorrido caminhos bem parecidos.

— Eu disse uma companheira, não apenas uma amante. Gosto de falar de negócios com você. É estimulante. É a primeira mulher com quem me sinto à vontade discutindo assuntos profissionais.

Ela riu.

— O que mais?

— Quero ter uma família. Construí um império e não desejo deixá-lo para algum hospital que abrirá uma ala com meu nome em minha homenagem. — Nesse instante. Mamoru percebeu que suas palavras eram a mais pura verdade.

Por que não ter Usagi como mãe de seus filhos?

Não tinha nenhuma ilusão de se apaixonar loucamente e viver feliz para sempre com alguma mulher.

E com aquele casamento estaria destruindo seu maior inimigo.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, parecendo pensativa.

— Então, acha que o casamento tem que ser para sempre.

— Você não?

— Sim. Não gostaria de expor meus filhos aos mesmos traumas que vivenciei na infância. Quero um casamento que seja eterno.

— Eu idem.

Usagi sorriu e não disse mais nada, enquanto caminhavam ao longo da costa. Os únicos sons ao redor eram o chamado das gaivotas e a rebentação das ondas nas rochas.

De repente, ela parou e se abaixou para pegar um balde vermelho que alguma criança por certo esquecera. Olhou para o objecto como se de alguma maneira o plástico luminoso segurasse as respostas do universo. Virou-se e o puxou pela mão.

— Venha.

— Onde?

— Quero construir um castelo de areia.

Atordoado, Mamoru limitou-se a fitá-la quando a viu começar a escavar a areia húmida e encher o balde.

Usagi o encarou por trás dos largos óculos de sol.

— Você vai ajudar?

— Por quê?

— Por que ajudar ou por que construir?

— Por que construir?

Ela encolheu os ombros.

— Sempre quis construir um e eu jamais tive oportunidade.

— Nunca?

— Cresci no meio-oeste. Nunca tinha visto o mar até começar a trabalhar como modelo. Mudei para Portland quando fui contratada pela Primo Tech, mas passei a maior parte de minha vida morando em estados fronteiriços.

Se alguém lhe tivesse dito que para seduzir uma ex-modelo precisaria construir um castelo de areia, teria classificado a ideia de absurda.

— Venha! Se pode construir empresas, também, pode construir um pequeno castelo de areia.

Mas a empreitada não se mostrou tão pequena assim. Usagi quis torres, um fosso, um pátio e um castelo digno de uma família real, o que levou duas horas para ser concluído. Quando terminaram, ela se sentou na areia e inspeccionou o trabalho, satisfeita.

— Muito bom!

— Parece formidável!

— Uma princesa poderia viver protegida atrás destas paredes todos os dias de sua vida. — Os olhos azuis assumiram uma expressão estranha. — Mas é só areia. Como a maioria das fantasias, parece grande, mas não sobreviverá à força da maré.

— Nem todos os sonhos desaparecem quando testados pela realidade.

— A maioria dos meus, sim.

— De que tipo de sonho está falando?

— Oh, sei lá... Que eu ia crescer e me tornar uma super-modelo...

— Você foi muito famosa.

— Mas nenhuma Cindy Crawford.

— Por que queria ser outra pessoa?

Ela riu.

— Coisas de menina.

— Que outros sonhos foram lavados pela força da maré?

Usagi deixou escapar um suspiro e fixou o olhar no castelo.

— Quando eu era menina, sonhava em ter uma família. Quando Diamond apareceu, eu já não confiava mais nesse sonho. Então, me mudei para não vê-lo partir.

— Mas ele não partiu.

— Não. Ele ficou com minha mãe, mas então cometi o erro de sonhar com meu próprio futuro ao lado de um homem que eu amasse. Levou quase dois anos, mas percebi que contos de fada não existem.

— O que está querendo dizer? — Céus, Usagi queria evitar o casamento de um modo geral, concluiu aborrecido. Justo agora que ele decidira que aquela seria a melhor forma de se vingar de Seiya. E pensando bem, casar-se com aquela mulher não era nenhum sacrifício. Não aceitaria uma recusa, decidiu.

— Que não estou procurando por um final feliz.

— E ainda assim hesita em se casar comigo. Por quê?

— Preciso saber se o que há entre nós é mais do que um simples castelo de areia na praia.

— Quanto tempo viveu em companhia de seu padrasto, antes de se mudar?

— Seis anos.

— Passou seis anos desejando saber se ele era real... Poderia passar outro tanto, desejando saber o mesmo sobre mim, mas eu sou real, bem como a minha proposta.

Então, Mamoru fez o que sabia fazer de melhor, inclinou a cabeça e deu-lhe um beijo caloroso nos lábios.

O beijo logo ganhou intensidade e Mamoru puxou-a, fazendo com que ela se sentasse em seu colo.

De imediato, Usagi se sentiu perdida. Tudo parecia inacreditavelmente perfeito. O calor do corpo viril de encontro ao seu, o cheiro do perfume masculino que a intoxicava e a tepidez dos lábios que a confortavam e a excitavam ao mesmo tempo.

O contacto com os músculos rijos dos braços que a envolviam transmitia-lhe uma sensação primitiva de segurança que nenhuma mulher moderna seria capaz de admitir.

Quanto mais a mente a alertava que sua atracção por aquele homem significava perigo com letras maiúsculas, seu corpo respondia ao dele como se tivesse encontrado a outra metade de seu todo. A metade que ela não sabia que estava perdendo até àquele momento.

Quis rejeitar tais pensamentos, classificando-os de ingénuos e fantasiosos, mas eles penetraram nela com a força de uma rocha sólida. Sua alma conhecia aquele homem.

Os lábios húmidos e quentes se amoldaram aos dela com perfeição e pressão suficiente para fazê-la gemer de prazer. As mãos ágeis deslizaram segurando-a firmemente pela cintura. Usagi sentia como se estivesse sendo beijada por um predador selvagem que reivindica sua fêmea, não um homem de negócios refinado. Ela correspondeu com uma ousadia que jamais se permitira explorar antes, enterrando os dedos nos ombros dele e se deleitando com a sensação de poder e virilidade.

Ele pressionou o corpo contra o dela, desejando estabelecer um contacto mais íntimo. Cada nervo de Tara vibrou com a força da excitação de Mamoru de encontro à sua carne mais sensível e nem as camadas de roupa entre os dois foram capazes de impedir o calor que o contacto gerou.

Deliciosas ondas de desejo a assaltavam, fazendo-a comprimir a pélvis contra a dele, ao mesmo tempo em que suas línguas continuavam travando um duelo repleto de sensualidade.

De repente, as mãos de Mamoru começaram a se mover devagar, num movimento provocante para cima e para baixo, afagando-lhe a região sensível abaixo dos seios.

Ao ser acariciada daquela maneira, Usagi prendeu o fôlego, ansiando que ele a explorasse mais intimamente. Mas ele não o fez e ela precisou afastar os lábios para encher os pulmões de ar.

— Mamoru... — murmurou, ofegante.

— O que existe entre nós é bom. Não negue isso stellina.

Usagi não emitiu resposta, permaneceu calada.

Mamoru deu-lhe um beijo no canto da boca e ajudou-a a se levantar. Ela sacudiu a areia das roupas e das pernas, enquanto ele retirava algo pequeno do bolso.

Era uma pequena câmera digital. Com um movimento rápido, ele tirou uma foto do castelo de areia e outra de Usagi olhando para ele.

Ela não estava sorridente. Aliás, sua expressão parecia vazia. Os pensamentos estavam confusos e o corpo ainda ansiava pelo dele.

— Você quer uma foto do nosso castelo de areia? — perguntou, surpresa.

— Existe mais de uma maneira de se preservar um sonho.

Com medo de interpretar a mensagem naqueles olhos azuis, ela se virou.

Mamoru sorriu, vendo-a caminhar em direcção ao acostamento.

— Não permitirei que se afaste de mim, Usagi.

Ela não respondeu porque, para ser honesta com ela mesma, teria que admitir que a última coisa que desejava era afastar-se dele.

Agradecimentos:

priscilla salles aqui está um novo caps….. enjoy. bjs


	6. Capítulo 6

A história se chama Bodas de Vingança e a autora é Lucy Monroe bem como as personagens pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi.

Resumo:

No exato momento em que Mamoru Chiba viu a modelo Usagi Tsukino, teve a certeza de que um dia a possuiria. Mas a beleza dela não era a única coisa que o atraía – ele queria vingança! Usagi não seria uma conquista fácil. Ao ser rejeitado pela beldade, ele chegou à conclusão de que seria preciso uma mudança de tática para seduzi-la. De uma forma inesperada, Mamoru dará o último passo rumo a sua vingança: casando-se com Usagi!

CAPÍTULO SEIS

Usagi foi tomada de surpresa quando Ângelo estacionou o luxuoso carro na garagem da magnífica residência em estilo Frank Lloyd Wright, situada num rochedo com vista panorâmica da praia particular.

Esperava que ele sugerisse um quarto de hotel para tomarem uma ducha antes do jantar, mas a magnificência e a privacidade da casa era algo além das expectativas.

— É sua? — inquiriu, quando Mamoru desligou o motor do veículo.

— Sim.

— É surpreendente que tenha uma residência desse tipo. Presumo que raramente tenha tempo para aproveitá-la.

— Achei-a útil para negociações com as empresas da costa leste.

Aquilo fazia sentido. Privacidade e praticidade. Qualidades convenientes quando se trata de fechar negócios.

A simplicidade arquitectónica do interior da residência era característica de Wright, mas o requinte da decoração apontava para os gostos de Mamoru.

Ele a encaminhou até um quarto com uma ampla janela de vidro que descortinava o oceano.

— Pode tomar uma ducha e se trocar aqui.

— Obrigada.

Desejava que ele a deixasse sozinha. Não confiava nos sinais que o próprio corpo emanava quando aquele homem estava por perto.

Depois de banhar-se, Usagi escovou os cabelos em frente ao espelho do amplo banheiro. Optou por deixá-los soltos, caindo em ondas sedosas por sobre os ombros, o que fazia um belo contraste com o vestido branco. Optara por um modelo mais conservador do que o da noite anterior, embora o traje lhe realçasse as curvas perfeitas sem estar colado ao corpo.

Uma carreira de pequenos botões começava no pescoço e acabava a vinte centímetros da bainha, deixando uma fenda que se abria conforme ela andava.

Mordiscou o lábio, desejando ter trazido algo menos insinuante. Ainda assim, caminhou decidida até a sala.

— Pronta? — indagou Mamoru, vestido com calça jeans e uma camisa pólo branca que contrastava com a pele morena e lhe realçava os músculos definidos do peito.

Ela pousou as mãos na cintura numa pose típica de modelos.

— O que você acha? Estou?

Os olhos predadores passearam pelo corpo escultural como que o despindo.

— Está linda.

— Obrigada — agradeceu ela, calçando o par de sandálias de salto fino.— Mas agora sim, estou pronta.

Mamoru lhe ofereceu o braço numa atitude cavalheiresca que ela aceitou de pronto.

Estava curiosa em saber os planos que ele tinha em mente para aquela noite. Depois do episódio da praia, achava que Mamoru talvez usasse de intimidade sexual para convencê-la da compatibilidade entre ambos.

No passado, cometera o erro de acreditar que um bom entrosamento sexual significava um relacionamento bem-sucedido. Não era mais tão ingénua, mas não podia negar o excitamento que sentia toda vez que Mamoru estava próximo. Nem mesmo Seiya exercera tal atracção sobre ela.

O jantar transcorreu fabuloso e Usagi não pôde deixar de considerar a possibilidade de que ele de fato apreciava sua companhia. Ela também gostava de estar ao lado daquele homem incrível.

Por mais que se sentisse atraída por Mamoru, estava certa de que não se tratava apenas de sexo.

Embora fosse o que ela tinha em mente, enquanto Mamoru dirigia pela estrada de volta à casa.

— Está tarde. Quer passar a noite aqui? — perguntou ele, enquanto estacionava o carro.

— Não era seu plano desde o início? — retrucou Usagi, provocando-o.

Ele deu de ombros.

— De fato, era o que eu tinha em mente, mas se não se sentir à vontade, a levarei de volta a Portland.

— Há muitos quartos nesta casa — observou ela.

— Sim.

— Mas presumo que acabaremos ocupando o mesmo.

— Ficará a seu critério.

E de minha libido, pensou Usagi que, sob todas as circunstâncias, estava fora de controle. De qualquer forma, não queria passar o resto da noite viajando de carro pela estrada e se despedir dele à porta de sua casa.

— O bom senso diz que eu fique.

— Excelente. — Dizendo isto, Mamoru contornou o carro e abriu a porta do carona. — Não estava nem um pouco disposto a dirigir pelas montanhas à noite.

Mas ele o faria se ela assim exigisse. O que era um ponto a seu favor. A confiança de Usagi crescia a cada instante, sem que ela se desse conta disso.

Mamoru acendeu a lareira e abriu a porta de vidro que dava para a varanda. O barulho da rebentação encheu a sala e o ar frio tornava bem-vindo o calor do fogo, apesar de estarem no verão.

Usagi descalçou as sandálias e afundou os pés no felpudo carpete, antes de caminhar em direcção à porta de vidro escancarada. Amava os dias longos e os esplêndidos poentes, típicos daquela estação do ano.

Não sabia por quanto tempo se deteve a apreciar a vista, mas já era noite quando se deu conta do mundo à sua volta. Em breve a lua iluminaria o firmamento, mas naquele momento a profunda escuridão a fez imaginar se não estariam sozinhos no mundo.

— A vista daqui é maravilhosa — declarou, sem desviar o olhar da paisagem.

O ambiente estava em profundo silêncio.

Usagi se voltou para ver onde Mamoru estava e bateu contra o peito másculo logo atrás de si.

Ele colocou as mãos sobre os ombros delgados e inclinou o rosto para encará-la.

— Eu quero você, Usagi.

— Está mesmo disposto a me convencer através da sedução?— O rosto masculino não esboçava nenhuma reacção, o que a deixava mais nervosa. Optou por lançar mão do cinismo que tantas vezes utilizara como escudo no passado. — Ou será o contrário? Espera que sua proposta me convença a ir para cama com você? E então, no dia seguinte ou quando estiver farto, basta alegar que não éramos tão compatíveis como pensava.

O tom de voz de Usagi era acusatório. As palavras deliberadamente ofensivas, mas aquilo não pareceu aborrecê-lo. Limitou-se a encará-la, com olhar de quem sabia algo que ela desconhecia. Alguma coisa que Usagi ansiava por descobrir, mas temia conhecer.

Os lábios sensuais de Mamoru roçaram os dela.

— Você... — Beijou-a de modo suave. —...Terá... — Passou a língua macia sobre os lábios entreabertos de Usagi. —...De... — Outro beijo, porém mais ousado. —...Confiar... — Dessa vez, a língua experiente lhe explorava a boca de forma despudorada. —...Em... — Deslizou as mãos firmes até os quadris curvilíneos. —...Mim.

Pressionou a pélvis contra ela, deixando evidente seu estado de excitação. Em seguida, tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo exigente, enquanto as mãos másculas comprimiam o quadril de Usagi contra o dele. Como aquele contacto provocante e atrevido poderia Parecer tão natural e certo?

Assim como acontecera na praia, o corpo feminino reagiu àquela proximidade como se tivesse encontrado seu abrigo no universo. Usagi se sentia impotente ante algo tão profundo.

Ela entreabriu os lábios em sinal de rendição e rezou para não vir a se arrepender no futuro.

A língua quente e húmida explorava-lhe o interior da boca, elevando-lhe a temperatura. Mamoru tinha um gosto agradável, melhor do que o cheesecake que comera de sobremesa. Usagi passou os braços em torno do pescoço largo, erguendo-se na ponta dos pés.

O mundo parecia rodar e ela se sentia como que empurrada em uma avalanche de emoções. Não sabia para onde, mas tão pouco se importava. Estava muito ocupada em devorar um par de lábios sensuais, aos quais gostaria de ficar colada por toda eternidade.

Mamoru se inclinou, deitando-a sobre o carpete felpudo e interrompendo o beijo. Só então Usagi se atreveu a descerrar as pálpebras com um gemido de protesto.

Eles se encontravam próximos à lareira. O brilho laranja era a única luz no ambiente. Seu reflexo bruxuleava sobre as feições masculinas num intercâmbio mágico entre iluminação e sombra. Usagi se deitou de costas, fitando-o com olhar intenso. O coração batia descompassado, enquanto os lábios pulsavam de desejo pelos beijos daquele homem.

Mamoru se inclinou, deitando a seu lado com o corpo sustentado pelo cotovelo. A perna musculosa cobrindo a dela.

Usagi sentiu-se envolta por aquele homem. Totalmente absorta pelo poder que dele emanava, enquanto sentia a própria respiração entrecortada pela excitação.

— Está com medo? — perguntou ele, em tom casual.

— Não me disse para confiar em você?

Mamoru ergueu a sobrancelha. A luz do fogo emprestava uma aparência primitiva ao rosto de traços perfeitos.

— E você confia?

— Estou tentando.

Ele lançou mão de um de seus raros sorrisos.

— Óptimo. — Em seguida, roçou o polegar na pele macia do rosto feminino, deixando um rastro de sensações inebriantes impresso por onde passava. — Você é linda.

Por muito tempo, aquelas palavras fizeram parte do cotidiano de Usagi e acabaram por perder o significado. No entanto, ele não a estava vendo como um corpo perfeito para exibir a criação de algum estilista. Avaliava-a como amante e nenhum homem tivera a permissão para fazê-lo nos últimos dois anos.

A admiração que Seiya tinha por ela parecia fazer parte de seu próprio orgulho por tê-la conquistado. Algo que a incomodava, a despeito do quanto pensara que o amava.

Mamoru a via como um homem costuma ver uma mulher que deseja e não como um troféu para exibir aos outros.

O pensamento a atingiu como uma onda de prazer e ela o saboreou alguns segundos antes de responder.

— Obrigada. — Esticou a mão para tocar as feições másculas, deslizando-a, em seguida, pelo pescoço e clavícula. — Você é um homem muito bonito.

O esboço de um sorriso curvou os lábios de Mamoru.

— Nunca pensei em mim nesses termos.

— Como a maioria dos homens. — Sorriu divertida. — Mas pode crer no que digo. É esteticamente perfeito. Tem as feições masculinas mais belas que jamais vi. E conheci muitos homens belos em minha antiga profissão.

— Quer dizer que me acha o homem mais sexy que conheceu?

— Sim.

— São os genes sicilianos. — O tom pretensamente arrogante era mais divertido do que irritante.

O comentário a fez soltar uma gargalhada.

— Seus pais deviam ser extremamente belos.

— Acho que sim.

— Acha?

Uma sombra perpassou o rosto de Mamoru que se forçou a sorrir.

— Eu não pensava neles dessa forma — retrucou, evasivo.

— Tenho a impressão de que não se sente à vontade em falar sobre seus pais. Estou enganada?

— Não.

— Talvez ajudasse a superar o que quer que o incomode se dividisse com alguém. — Não queria parecer uma psicóloga amadora, mas algo lhe dizia que ele escondia muito sobre si.

Não podia criticá-lo. Por vezes, era bastante reservada, mas havia lhe contado mais sobre Seiya do que a qualquer outra pessoa. E depois que o fizera, sentira-se melhor.

Mamoru traçou com o dedo indicador a contorno do decote do vestido, roçando-o de leve contra a pele macia da clavícula de Usagi. O simples toque a fez ofegar, mas sabia que aquele era um momento delicado, portanto, procurou não ficar tão ciente da masculinidade primitiva daquele homem.

— Mamoru?

— É um assunto muito delicado.

— Até mesmo para confidenciar à mulher para qual propôs casamento?

Um lampejo de tristeza perpassou os olhos azuis, quando eles se deslocaram dos seios fartos para a face de Tara.

— Quer que eu fale sobre eles?

— Sim.

— E tão importante para você?

— É.

Mamoru mudou de posição, sentando-se sobre o carpete e abraçando os joelhos. Em seguida suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos, deixando-os em desalinho.

— Não sei por onde começar.

— Por onde quiser. — Usagi, ergueu o corpo, sentando-se a seu lado. Agradeceu o calor da chama, agora que ele não a tocava.

O vento frio que vinha da porta de vidro escancarada, envolvia o ambiente. Mas ela apreciava o som das ondas na praia.

— Papai conheceu minha mãe numa viagem de negócios à Sicília. — O tom de voz de Mamoru era destituído de emoção. — Ele se apaixonou no instante em que a viu. Pelo menos era o que dizia.

Algo se agitou dentro dela mediante tais palavras.

— Prossiga — disse ela.

— Meu pai a pediu em casamento e voltaram para os Estados Unidos juntos.

— Parece bastante romântico. — Talvez não acreditasse no amor ou em finais felizes para si mesma, mas, pelo que parecia, os pais dele haviam conhecido esse sentimento. — Eles foram felizes?

Uma centelha de dor perpassou o rosto másculo.

— Sim. Amaram-se durante todo o tempo que durou o casamento, mas meu pai morreu de infarto quando eu tinha vinte anos. Mamãe ficou perdida sem ele.

— Sinto muito.

— Eu também senti. Ela não sabia como gerir a empresa... E eu ainda era estudante. Não estava preparado para tomar as rédeas dos negócios.

— Deve ter sido difícil para você.

— Mais ainda quando penso no que isso nos custou.

— O que ela fez?

— Contratou um homem que lhe foi altamente recomendado. Um executivo brilhante. Eu trabalhava ao lado dele durante as férias de verão. Pensei que ele estivesse me ensinando o ofício para que eu pudesse assumir a empresa tão logo me formasse.

Um profundo rancor permeava a voz de Mamoru.

— Foi esse homem que o fez perder a empresa?

— Sim.

— Então ele não era tão bom quanto pensou?

— Aquele patife mentia o tempo todo. Um aproveitador capaz de lançar mão de qualquer artifício para conseguir seu intento. — Desviou o olhar, fixando-o no fogo que crepitava. — Seduziu minha mãe e convenceu-a a vender a empresa para ele pela metade do valor real e depois a dispensou.

As palavras ficaram suspensas no ar. Tão carregadas de ódio que ainda eram capazes de causar dor.

Usagi podia senti-la.

Aquele homem fora pior do que Seiya. De certa maneira agiam de forma parecida.

— Ele era dez anos mais novo que minha mãe, mas o fato não parecia ter importância — continuou Mamoru num tom de voz mais baixo. — Ela estava tão vulnerável pela viuvez que se tornou presa fácil para o oportunista. Eu achava que ele estava sendo um bom amigo e uma companhia para ela durante o tempo que eu me encontrava na escola.

— Parece se culpar pelo que aconteceu.

— Não tanto quanto o culpo.

— Ele a abandonou tão logo colocou as mãos na empresa?

— Não sem antes a destruir. Zombou de minha mãe por ela ter acreditado que um homem mais moço iria se interessar em casar-se com ela. Arruinou-lhe o senso moral e a auto-estima. — Bateu com o punho no chão. — Acreditei que ele fosse meu amigo, mas quando descobri que aquele escroque estivera usando minha mãe, tive vontade de matá-lo.

— Mas não o fez.

— Deveria ter feito. Eu estava furioso e o sangue de meus ancestrais sicilianos teriam- me levado a isso, se não estivesse tão ocupado, tentando lidar com o suicídio dela.

Usagi o fitou com expressão horrorizada.

— Ela se matou? Por causa dele?

— Ela ainda amava meu pai quando aquele monstro cruzou seu caminho. Ele tirou proveito da solidão de minha mãe e quando a abandonou, ela sentiu como se tivesse traído a memória do marido falecido. Foi criada no seio de uma família tradicional siciliana e não pôde se perdoar pelo que fez.

— Ela lhe disse isso?

— Deixou-me um bilhete, tentando explicar seu ato para que eu não a odiasse. Deus sabe que isso seria impossível, mas ela não conseguiu viver com as lembranças, a humilhação e... a solidão.

Então desistiu de viver, pensou Usagi. Ao menos a mãe dela continuara lutando a despeito dos relacionamentos catastróficos pelos quais passara. Tampouco a abandonara.

— Ele a matou. — As palavras saíram como disparos de uma metralhadora.

Usagi ficou em silêncio. De certa forma Mamoru estava certo, mas em sua opinião a mãe dele fora covarde também. Mulheres são traídas pelos homens que confiam o tempo todo. Era só ver o exemplo da própria mãe... e o seu. A opção dela fora de extremo egoísmo para com o filho, mas não podia condená-la. Tinha de respeitar a fraqueza daquela mulher.

— Obrigada por ter me contado — disse por fim.

Ele a fitou com um olhar frio.

— Mais alguma pergunta? Gostaria de saber como ela morreu e o que aconteceu com aquele bastardo?

— Apenas se quiser falar.

— Ela tomou barbitúricos que lhe haviam sido prescritos pelo médico logo após a morte de meu pai. Dormiu abraçada ao travesseiro e nunca mais acordou-

— Eu sinto muitíssimo. — Não havia o que dizer numa situação como aquela. Algumas coisas eram difíceis de se expressar em palavras.

— Já se passaram dez anos.

— E ainda dói como se fosse hoje — observou ela.

— Não por muito tempo.

— Planeja vingar-se do homem que causou tudo isso?

Mamoru a fitou com um olhar sério.

— Conhece-me muito bem. Sim, pretendo.

De alguma forma Usagi não estava surpresa com o fato de ele ter esperado tantos anos para revidar. Mamoru era um tigre nos negócios e isso significava que não costumava deixar nada inacabado. Estava certa de que a vingança que ele estava planejando seria meticulosa e avassaladora.

— É típico de sua natureza siciliana — afirmou ela, com um suspiro. — Espero que isso lhe traga a satisfação de que precisa.

Mamoru contraiu a mandíbula.

— Trará.

Ela pensou em argumentar, mas se calou. A vingança não traria a mãe de volta, mas talvez o ajudasse a seguir em frente. Não deixou de se sentir desconfortável com o fato de que o homem que lhe propusera casamento estivesse envolvido em um plano de vingança.

O fato de Mamoru ter se transformado num dedicado homem de negócios fora uma maneira de alcançar sua vendeta. O império que criara se baseava em recuperar empresas falidas. Não conseguia imaginá-lo destruindo empresas e desempregando pessoas para se vingar de um único homem. Por certo, tencionava arruinar apenas o inescrupuloso homem e não seus funcionários. E para ser sincera, o escroque bem merecia.

Em seguida, Mamoru virou-se para encará-la com um olhar sensualmente predador.

Ela lutou por ar e tencionou o corpo.

— O que foi?

— Velhos rancores não têm lugar no nosso presente, stellina.

Quando pensou em responder, sentiu as costas pressionadas contra o carpete e os lábios masculinos tomando posse dos seus, enquanto ondas de energia sexual emanavam daquele homem envolvendo-a em puro êxtase. Não podia deixar de se surpreender pela forma como a língua experiente explorava cada centímetro do interior de sua boca.

Não sabia como ele obtivera tal prática, tampouco tamanho autocontrole, mas o fato é que ambos a faziam capitular ante seu poder.

Pensara conhecer tudo sobre um homem versado na arte da sedução, mas Seiya não era páreo para Mamoru.

Ele fazia o desejo crescer-lhe com carícias ousadas e provocantes que Usagi até então desconhecia. O fogo crepitava na lareira atrás deles e a fria brisa marinha fustigava os corpos inflamados pela paixão.

Cada terminação nervosa do corpo feminino foi trazida à vida com uma força inebriante. Faíscas eléctricas lhe percorriam a espinha, fazendo-a tremer de desejo.

A mão firme lhe envolveu um dos seios, fazendo com que o mamilo se intumescesse, ansiando por mais estímulo. A suave pressão sobre o tecido da lingerie não era o suficiente. Usagi arqueou o corpo em direcção à fonte de seu prazer para aumentar a fricção.

Mamoru deslizou a mão pelo seio farto, enquanto ela erguia o tórax e gemia.

— Quero tocar sua pele — sussurrou ele, num murmúrio sensual.

— Sim.

As mãos firmes e longas começaram a desabotoar o vestido com destreza. Ele parava a cada botão aberto para depositar um beijo na pele exposta.

— Oh. Mamoru... — Usagi cravou os dedos no carpete, tentando em vão encontrar apoio. Algo que a amparasse da avalanche de emoções que a invadia.

— Esse vestido é muito sexy, querida — disse ele contra a pele macia e alva do colo delicado, fazendo-a estremecer.

— Obrigada.

— Terá de usá-lo de novo.

Ela sorriu da arrogância do tom da voz masculina.

Por fim, Mamoru afastou a parte de cima do vestido para revelar o fecho da peça íntima que ficava localizado na frente. Teria usado aquela lingerie deliberadamente? Teria seu subconsciente facilitado a tarefa que Mamoru executava com maestria naquele momento?

Ele não parecia ter pressa. Com movimentos lentos, afastou o meia-taça, aproveitando a fricção do tecido para aumentar a excitação de Usagi.

Oh, Deus! Aquele homem sabia exactamente o que fazer.

Mamoru baixou o olhar para o torso nu, emoldurado pelo tecido do vestido com apreciação ostensiva.

— Bellisima, cara.

— Soa tão sensual quando fala em italiano — afirmou ela, ofegante. — O que disse?

— Linda. É isso que você é, Usagi.

Notou que Mamoru não traduzira o cara, mas ela sabia o que significava. Seria querida para ele?

Esperava que sim, pois quanto mais tempo permanecia ao lado daquele homem extraordinário, mais se sentia envolvida pela aura máscula e sensual.

As pontas dos dedos longos traçavam círculos pelo contorno dos seios fartos. Primeiro em um... depois no outro. Para a direita... e para a esquerda. Nunca tocando os mamilos rijos.

— Por favor, Mamoru.

— O que deseja, cara? Diga-me. — A voz masculina tinha um tom gutural, intensificando o discreto sotaque italiano.

— Quero que me toque.

— É o que estou fazendo — retrucou ele, com um sorriso provocante.

— Mais. Por favor.

— Quero ouvi-la dizer as palavras.

— Não. — De repente se sentiu muito vulnerável.

Ele estava exigindo uma reacção que ela nunca ousara ter. — Não me faça colocar em palavras.

Ele retirou a mão e a encarou curioso.

— Por que não?

Usagi teve de inspirar todo o ar que podia para os pulmões antes de responder.

— Isso lhe dará total controle.

— Ao contrário. Tudo que você pedir eu farei. Isso põe o poder em suas mãos.

— Quer que eu suplique?

Um sorriso ferino perpassou o rosto masculino de traços perfeitos.

— Apenas se quiser.

E aquele era o único homem que poderia fazê-la desejar tal coisa.

— Qualquer coisa que eu pedir...

— Sim — redarguiu ele de pronto, com um sorriso encantador que revelava os dentes alvos.

Seiya nunca lhe dera tal poder quando se tratava de sexo. Não podia imaginar que outro o faria. Tal oferta exigia uma boa dose de autoconfiança e consideração. E não era qualquer homem que possuía estas qualidades.

— Até se eu o mandar parar? — Usagi.

— Especialmente nesse caso.

Ele estava de fato, colocando o controle nas mãos dela. Homem algum fizera aquilo com ela. Mamoru queria seu corpo, mas antes desejava a permissão de sua mente.

— Quero que toque meus mamilos — disparou ela, corando. A excitação de proferir as palavras aumentou-lhe o desejo.

— Seu pedido é uma ordem.

Antes que ela esboçasse reacção, Mamoru tomou um dos mamilos entre os dedos, massageando-o numa doce tortura.

Ondas de prazer perpassavam-lhe o corpo seminu indo alojar-se no centro de sua feminilidade.

— Com mais força, por favor. — E se lembrando das palavras de Mamoru. — Aperte-os — ordenou.

E ele o fez com maestria. Primeiro de maneira suave e depois com força crescente até que sons selvagens fossem emitidos pelos lábios entreabertos de Usagi. Mamoru se deteve na tarefa, elevando-lhe o estado de excitação a um nível quase insuportável. Ela lutava por ar, ao mesmo tempo em que erguia os quadris numa dança sensual.

— Parece uma deusa do sexo à luz do fogo.

As palavras a atingiram como um raio.

— Sinto-me uma mulher à beira do êxtase.

A mão máscula se moveu sobre os botões restantes, perfazendo a trilha de beijos excitantes de instantes atrás. Parou quando encontrou a diminuta lingerie branca.

Quando terminou de desabotoar o vestido, examinou o corpo curvilíneo coberto apenas pela delicada peça íntima.

As pernas de Usagi se abriram como que respondendo ao olhar de fogo que ele lançava à púbis.

Mamoru aceitou o convite com a rapidez de uma flecha, deslizando os dedos longos entre o tecido rendado e a pele em chamas do corpo feminino para pousar na fenda quente e húmida. Inclinou o rosto, levando os lábios a um dos mamilos intumescidos e o sugando com avidez até fazê-la gritar de prazer.

Os dedos mágicos executavam maravilhas em suas reentrâncias. Ela começou a se mover de encontro à mão firme. Os braços delicados envolviam-lhe o pescoço largo para mantê-lo pressionado contra o seio. Uma sensação que até então desconhecia foi crescendo e atingiu-a como uma tsunami.

Sem controle do próprio corpo. Usagi se movimentava frenética de encontro à mão que a estimulava até que espasmos de prazer a sacudiram.

Quando conseguiu inspirar algum ar para os pulmões, segurou o pulso largo.

— Pare! — suplicou.

Ele o fez, abraçando-a com excessiva ternura. Os olhos de Usagi se encheram de lágrimas.

Agradecimentos:

Priscilla Salles oieeeeeee parece que hoje vais ter as cenas que tanto querias ehehehe até a próxima. Bjs

Grazy oieeeeeeeee muito obrigado pelos comentários até o próximo caps


	7. Capítulo 7

**A história se chama Bodas de Vingança e a autora é Lucy Monroe bem como as personagens pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Resumo:**

**No exato momento em que Mamoru Chiba viu a modelo Usagi Tsukino, teve a certeza de que um dia a possuiria. Mas a beleza dela não era a única coisa que o atraía – ele queria vingança! Usagi não seria uma conquista fácil. Ao ser rejeitado pela beldade, ele chegou à conclusão de que seria preciso uma mudança de tática para seduzi-la. De uma forma inesperada, Mamoru dará o último passo rumo a sua vingança: casando-se com Usagi!**

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

Usagi não sabia dizer por quanto tempo ficaram deitados naquela posição, até que lhe ocorreu que o que acabara de experimentar fora um tanto unilateral, ele nada dissera... Sequer insinuou possuí-la.

Que tipo de homem maravilhoso era aquele? Por certo era diferente de todos que já conhecera ou ouvira falar.

Esticou a mão e deslizou os dedos ao longo do membro rijo que pressionava o tecido da calça.

Um gemido baixo emergiu do peito másculo.

— Humm!... Isso é muito bom, cara.

— Quer fazer amor?

— Já estamos fazendo, mas se está se referindo a uma relação sexual... — Ele se calou e Usagi o fitou com olhar inquisitivo, esperando que continuasse. — Sem dúvida, que a desejo, mas lhe fiz uma promessa, lembra? Sem sedução. Depois do que acabou de acontecer entre nós...

— Talvez eu tenha mudado de ideia — interrompeu-o. Mamoru estava certo, mas... — Talvez queira ser seduzida.

— Não costumo faltar com minha palavra. — Apesar da evidente excitação do corpo, o tom de voz de Mamoru era firme.

Usagi respeitava aquela atitude. Até a admirava. Mas aquilo não significava que ele tivesse de ficar deitado como uma estátua, em agonia sexual.

Pensando assim, roçou a mão na masculinidade excitada, apreciando o modo como o corpo viril respondia à simples carícia.

— Posso lhe dar prazer de outra forma.

A única resposta de Mamoru foi um grunhido alto que se formou na garganta. Tomando aquilo como um consentimento. Usagi se virou de lado, sentindo a mão forte e protectora pousada no ápice de seus quadris. Era como se estivessem conectados pela intimidade.

Com movimentos lentos, desabotoou a calça de Mamoru e deslizou a mão por dentro. A solidez do membro rijo contra a seda fina da cueca a fez engolir em seco, imaginando como seria tê-lo dentro de si. Mas sabia que ele não faria nada para pressioná-la. Não aquele homem, que insistira em manter a palavra, mesmo quando tentara persuadi-lo a não fazê-lo.

Ela o acariciou com mais firmeza e sentiu-o ainda mais rijo. Em seguida ergueu o corpo, ajoelhando-se a seu lado. Segurou no cós da calça, esperando que ele se levantasse também.

Mamoru assim o fez e Usagi abaixou o jeans, escorregando-o pelas coxas musculosas. Depois foi a vez da peça de baixo, deixando a erecção colossal totalmente exposta.

— Está... Bem preparado — disse, quase ofegante ante a magnífica visão.

Maroru exibiu um sorriso extremamente sexy.

— Nunca ouvi nada parecido.

Quando Usagi se inclinou em direcção ao membro excitado, Mamoru a deteve.

— Se colocar os lábios em mim, juro-lhe que minhas boas intenções irão tirar férias e não voltarão até que eu esteja imerso dentro de você.

Ela assentiu, respeitando-lhe o desejo.

— Estou vestindo apenas uma lingerie. Quero que tire a camisa também.

— Sentindo calor?

— Não sabe o quanto!

Os dois explodiram numa gargalhada antes de caírem abraçados sobre o carpete felpudo. Dessa vez, com Mamoru deitado de costas e ela estendida por cima dele.

— Isso é muito bom.

— Não fiz nada.

— Não precisa. Ter seu lindo corpo colado ao meu já é bastante excitante.

Apesar dele não ter usado nenhum termo italiano, as palavras foram ditas com sentimento. Usagi fechou os dedos em volta do membro erecto, apertando-o com firmeza.

— É tão macio.

— Como assim? — inquiriu ele, curioso.

— Quero dizer... Sua pele é como acariciar veludo. Nunca lhe disseram isso?

— Você está dizendo... é tudo que importa.

Ela sorriu divertida.

Mamoru gemeu outra vez, quando Usagi intensificou a carícia. A mudança na cadência da respiração reflectia o quanto ele estava apreciando o estímulo. Nunca experimentara algo assim. Um homem tão poderoso se colocar à sua mercê.

— Oh, cara. Não pare!

Ela obedeceu, acariciando-o com maior intensidade até que um grito rouco ecoou no ambiente. Em seguida, colou o corpo ao dele como que compartilhando o momento de êxtase. Nunca havia sentindo algo tão especial. Deitada ao lado daquele homem incrível como se tivesse encontrado seu porto seguro.

Ficaram deitados naquela posição, absorvendo o calor do fogo até que ele a ergueu nos braços e a levou para o quarto.

Como Usagi previra, passaram a noite na mesma cama.

Usagi se despediu de Mamoru no aeroporto com a promessa de responder à proposta dele no final de semana seguinte.

Mal acreditava que o estava fazendo esperar, tampouco que Mamoru estivesse permitindo que ela o fizesse.

Ele deixara claro que queria sua decisão, mas não a forçara a nada. Era evidente o quanto ela o queria. A ponto de arriscar qualquer coisa... Inclusive casamento. Mas, por fim, Mamoru concordara em esperar até o final de semana, o que a deixara ainda mais feliz.

Seiya sempre quisera lhe impor sua vontade, assim como os homens que passaram pela vida de sua mãe.

Mamoru era diferente. Desejava que aquiescesse, mas não à custa do seu respeito próprio. E aquilo não tinha preço.

Tentando não repetir com Mamoru o mesmo erro que cometera com Seiya, dedicou algumas horas de trabalho, pesquisando sobre ele. O pouco que conseguiu descobrir apontava para a extrema discrição do magnata, que parecia ser o oposto de seu ex-namorado.

Era implacável quando adquiria uma empresa arruinada e a transformava em algo rentável, mas era conhecido pela habilidade por tornar todos os recursos disponíveis em bens lucrativos, inclusive o quadro de funcionários. Contribuía regularmente com entidades beneficentes. Tinha fama de homem íntegro e honesto e, como Neflite contara a Rita, não se tratava de um playboy.

De fato, não havia quase nada sobre ele nas colunas sociais. Ao que parecia, não era afeito a frequentar a alta sociedade.

Tudo que encontrara estava relacionado à sua habilidade extrema de ganhar dinheiro e transformar empresas falidas em negócios rentáveis.

Procurou por informações sobre a empresa do pai de Mamoru, mas como desconhecia o nome, não logrou êxito. O golpe económico nunca era mencionado nos artigos mais atuais. Excepto pelo que o próprio Mamoru havia lhe contado, seu passado era envolto em mistério.

O índice de demissões nas empresas que ele adquiria era baixo. Um bom sinal, se é que precisava de mais um. Mamoru era um homem em quem se podia confiar.

Na noite de quinta-feira, Usagi esperava na fila do supermercado, enquanto o senhor à sua frente discutia com o caixa sobre o preço promocional de uma lata de conserva. Aquele havia sido um longo dia, bem como toda a semana. Sentira a falta de Mamoru mais do que pensara que seria possível. Como alguém se tornara tão necessário em tão curto espaço de tempo? Perdera horas de sono, considerando a possibilidade de aceitar a proposta de casamento. Aquilo não fazia sentido, mas ainda assim seu coração lhe dizia que precisava de Mamoru.

Não que Usai acreditasse naquele órgão, mas não conseguia ignorar seus apelos.

Reprimiu um bocejo com a palma da mão, enquanto o caixa designava outro empregado para conferir o preço da mercadoria em questão. Aquela discussão estava se tornando entediante.

Sabendo que nada se resolveria até que o funcionário retornasse, deslizou o olhar pela prateleira de periódicos próximo ao caixa. Deteve-se a ler o título de algumas reportagens até que seus olhos se fixaram numa das notícias em destaque... Não podia ser!

Mas era.

Uma grande foto sua e de Mamoru, atracados em um abraço caloroso na piscina de Rita, abrangia quase toda a primeira página de um tablóide sensacionalista. No título estava escrito: A tentadora Usagi conquista outro namorado rico...

Será que nunca se livraria daquele apelido repugnante? Droga! Não fora ela que tentara Seiya a ter um relacionamento, tampouco o fizera com Mamoru.

A linha ao final da foto era ainda pior. Ir para cama com o patrão fará a ex-modelo triunfar no mundo dos negócios?

Puxou o jornal da prateleira com tanta força que quase rasgou a primeira página e folheou-o à procura da reportagem. Sentia a raiva aumentando por dentro à medida que virava as folhas, até que encontrou o que procurava. O artigo ocupava as duas páginas centrais e mais fotos dos dois estavam expostas. Todas insinuando intimidade sexual.

Uma os mostrava saindo do restaurante na viagem que fizeram à costa. O braço de Mamoru pousado em seus ombros, numa atitude possessiva. A foto não deixava margem a dúvidas, mas o jornal ainda a comentava em tom ferino.

Como há dois anos, estava sendo pintada como uma caçadora de fortunas, mas desta vez com o dono da Primo Tech. Uma fonte não revelada da gerência estava citada. O depoimento dava conta de que Usagi estaria tentando obter promoções através de um ofício mais antigo do que o trabalho árduo e a perseverança.

Estava tudo relatado... seu relacionamento com Seiya e mais especulações sobre o fato de ela ter sido sua possível amante durante o casamento com a herdeira do petróleo. E até a insinuação de que Usagi fosse a causa do iminente divórcio.

Sentiu uma profunda náusea e teve de respirar fundo para não vomitar sobre as páginas do jornal e perder o pouco que havia ingerido naquele dia. Não almoçara, tentando adiantar todas as suas tarefas para poder folgar na sexta-feira à tarde e no fim de semana.

Mamoru chegaria no início da tarde do dia seguinte.

Teria visto o artigo? Não tinha como saber. Achara estranho o fato de ele não ter telefonado durante toda a semana. Esperara que Mamoru tentasse acelerar sua decisão com telefonemas frequentes, mas ele não o fizera. Só sabia o dia de seu retorno por que ele lhe dissera antes de partir.

Pousou o olhar na reportagem do tablóide mais uma vez. Quantas pessoas teriam lido aquilo?

Não se tratava de um jornal de grande expressão, mas era publicado em todo o território nacional.

Não podia crer que aquilo estava acontecendo de novo. Não fizera nada de errado, no entanto, estava sendo proclamada como uma vadia que usava o corpo, em vez do cérebro, para subir na vida. Aquilo era o que mais a incomodava. Graduara-se como uma das alunas mais brilhantes da classe e era muito boa no que fazia. Não precisava do patrocínio do dono da empresa para alcançar uma promoção. Era perfeitamente capaz de conseguir uma por seus próprios méritos.

Aquela situação seria cómica se não doesse como uma faca enterrada no peito. O mais pesaroso era saber que quem quer que tivesse fornecido as fotos ou as informações ao tablóide, estivera na festa de Rita. Um de seus colegas de trabalho até se empenhara, mesmo que de modo anónimo, em dizer algo desprezível. A traição a queimava por dentro.

Não conseguia pensar em ninguém dentro da empresa capaz de tamanha vilania. Mas de uma coisa estava certa. Apenas uma pessoa insistira em tirar fotos dela e de Mamoru no churrasco: Neflite... o jornalista frustrado.

Ele lhe dissera que era um profissional idóneo e que a fotografia era apenas um hobby. Aquele tablóide estava longe de ser a expressão do jornalismo sério e as fotos por certo foram bem pagas. O que fazia do hobby um trabalho.

Um indecente e vil ofício... mas que não podia ser ignorado. Sentiu uma nova onda de ânsia quando outro pensamento a assolou. Teria Rita conhecimento daquilo?

Há dois anos, dois modelos que Usagi pensara serem seus amigos, a haviam traído da mesma forma. Para desfrutarem de expressão na mídia, inventaram todo o tipo de mentira sobre ela, exacerbando a imagem de destruidora de lares que a imprensa insistia em divulgar.

Talvez estivesse sendo muito ingénua, mas não conseguia aceitar o fato de Rita estar envolvida no plano de Neflite. A amiga era uma pessoa muito correta, e parecia de fato estar apaixonada pelo namorado.

O que significava que, naquele momento. Rita poderia estar se sentindo tão ferida quanto ela... se tivesse lido a reportagem.

O que estavam fazendo com ela não era justo. Aquele rato bastardo! Se o visse naquele momento, ele estaria perdido!

— Senhora. É a sua vez!

Usagi ergueu o olhar para encontrar o caixa e os demais companheiros de fila a observá-la. Pela expressão nos rostos deles, a deviam estar chamando há algum tempo. Ao que tudo indicava, o certame sobre a conserva fora solucionado.

Ela jogou o exemplar no balcão do caixa.

— Vou levar isto também.

Pagou pelas mercadorias e saiu apressada. A dor e a raiva atingiam-na em ondas gigantescas.

A revolta aumentou no dia seguinte quando, ao chegar na empresa, descobriu que estava sendo demitida. Foi informada que a ordem partira do escritório de Mamoru de Nova York, mas se recusou a acreditar. O magnata era muito inteligente para demitir uma mulher com quem fora para a cama. Seria um prato cheio para a mídia sensacionalista e ele sabia disso.

Aquilo colocaria Mamoru e sua empresa em risco de um processo de assédio sexual, se a mulher em questão fosse desonesta.

O gerente de recursos humanos, designado a lavrar sua demissão, acabou por lhe revelar que Mamoru estava em Porto Rico, tratando de uma emergência relacionada a uma catástrofe que afectou uma de suas usinas. Pelo que ele sabia, até a comunicação telefónica fora atingida.

Aquilo explicava o fato de ele não ter ligado durante toda a semana.

Ao constatar que Mamoru não retornara na tarde seguinte, e sequer telefonara, Usagi contactou seu escritório. A secretária confirmou o que o gerente de recursos humanos dissera e acrescentou que o patrão estava telefonando apenas para ouvir suas mensagens. Usagi deixou uma, aborrecida com a ausência dele e com sua incapacidade em contactá-lo. Tinha de admitir que a emergência com a qual Mamoru estava lidando não era algo que se pudesse delegar a outra pessoa ou subestimar.

Decidiu não permitir que o trauma do passado interferisse em seu julgamento. Isso significava continuar acreditando no homem que desejava mais do que deveria.

Pelo menos até que ele se mostrasse indigno de tal confiança.

Por hora tinha outro problema a resolver. Pensando assim, discou o número de Rita, mas a amiga não estava em casa e foi forçada a deixar um recado na secretária electrónica.

O toque do telefone a acordou na manhã seguinte. Perdera horas de sono pensando na melhor amiga e no homem que lhe propusera casamento.

Esperando que fosse Rita, apressou-se era atender.

— Alô?

— Usagi?

A voz lhe parecia familiar, mas não conseguiu identificá-la.

— Sim? — respondeu, clareando a garganta.

— Preciso vê-la, querida.

— Quem está falando? — inquiriu com a mente sonolenta ainda fora de foco.

Uma coisa era certa. A voz do outro lado da linha não pertencia a nenhum dos dois homens que tinham o direito de tratá-la daquela maneira: Mamoru e seu padrasto Diamond.

— Não me diga que esqueceu do tom de minha voz. Lembro-me de cada detalhe seu, Usagi. Como poderia não lembrar do doce perfume ou do sabor dos lábios que...

— Não estou disposta a ouvir obscenidades. — Usagi interrompeu o interlocutor, reconhecendo por fim a voz.

A gargalhada de Seiya soou baixa e sedutora, como se aquele patife pensasse que ela estava aceitando o flerte.

— Que tal uma visita? Prefere que eu as diga pessoalmente?

— Você está em Portland? — questionou, horrorizada diante da possibilidade. Como ele conseguira seu número?

— Não. Mas posso partir para aí imediatamente se quiser. Precisamos conversar.

— Nosso assunto se esgotou há dois anos.

— Estou me divorciando.

— Que sorte a da sua esposa! — disparou, incapaz de conter o sarcasmo. Como Seiya ousava achar que ela estaria interessada?

— Compreendo seu ressentimento, querida. Cometi um terrível engano quando a abandonei. Mas agora quero corrigir meu erro.

— Não sei o que quer dizer com isso. Na verdade, me fez um favor dois anos atrás. Não vou permitir que desfaça a única coisa boa que fez em sua vida. Você é um manipulador. Suga as pessoas à sua volta e as deixa secas, sem a menor compaixão. — Não sabia como fora capaz de pensar que amava aquele homem. Uma semana ao lado de Mamoru havia deixado clara a diferença entre os dois. — Não o quero de volto em minha vida. Não me telefone mais e se ousar aparecer em Portland para me importunar, irei à polícia dar queixa de assédio.

— Sei que está muito aborrecida comigo, mas não compreende que...

— Está errado — interrompeu-o de novo, recusando-se a escutar o discurso ilusório. Ele a seduzira com aquele tom de voz sexy e desculpas convincentes no passado, mas isso não aconteceria de novo. — Não estou aborrecida e sim pasma por você ter ousado pensar, sequer por um segundo, que eu iria escutá-lo de novo depois de ter me usado e jogado aos lobos da mídia.

— Posso explicar tudo.

— Não permitirei que o faça! — declarou, suspirando aborrecida. — Deixe-me em paz ou então serei eu a ir à imprensa dar entrevistas reveladoras.

— Usagi, escute. Não pode confiar em Mamoru Chiba.

Então ele lera o tablóide. Aquele rato do Neflite teria muito que explicar.

— Minha vida pessoal não é de sua conta.

— Eu costumava ser sua vida pessoal.

Aquela conversa estava lhe dando nos nervos.

— Isso foi há muito tempo, Seiya. Adeus!

Interrompeu a ligação, batendo o fone com força no gancho.

Cinco minutos depois, o telefone voltou a tocar. Observou o identificador de chamadas e notou que era um interurbano, e a ignorou. Seiya sempre primara pela insistência, pensou.

**Notas: me perdoem a demora, espero que o caps compense**

**Priscilla Salles: oi oi oi aqui está a continuação, desculpa a demora. Atrasado mas um bom ano novo para você.**

**Andrearogue: olá espero que goste da continuação. bjs**


	8. Capítulo 8

**A história se chama Bodas de Vingança e a autora é Lucy Monroe bem como as personagens pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Resumo:**

**No exato momento em que Mamoru Chiba viu a modelo Usagi Tsukino, teve a certeza de que um dia a possuiria. Mas a beleza dela não era a única coisa que o atraía – ele queria vingança! Usagi não seria uma conquista fácil. Ao ser rejeitado pela beldade, ele chegou à conclusão de que seria preciso uma mudança de tática para seduzi-la. De uma forma inesperada, Mamoru dará o último passo rumo a sua vingança: casando-se com Usagi!**

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

Ao verificar as mensagens na secretária eletrônica, Usagi arrependeu-se de não ter atendido à chamada que se seguira a de Seiya. Mas a mensagem que Mamoru deixara fê-la sorrir pela primeira vez nas últimas 36 horas.

Ele chegaria a Portland naquela noite. Não comentou sobre a reportagem escandalosa, mas desculpou-se por não ter telefonado quando adiara o vôo no dia anterior.

Usagi escutou a mensagem mais três vezes, apenas para ouvir a voz máscula, que se tornara uma carícia para seus ouvidos. Mas logo em seguida repreendeu-se pelo comportamento pueril.

O telefone tocou outra vez. Desta feita, o nome de um tablóide local apareceu no identificador de chamadas e ela se recusou a atender. O resto do dia não foi diferente da manhã. O telefone tocou ininterruptamente e as duas vezes em que Usagi cometera o erro de atender, um repórter estava do outro lado da linha.

Quando estava entretida, preparando uma bandeja de canapés para receber Mamoru, um pensamento a tomou de assalto.

O que mais a aborrecera no telefonema de Seiya, não estava relacionado às feridas do passado. Nenhuma dor por ter sido traída lhe oprimia o peito. Para ser sincera, tinha de admitir que nenhum pensamento sobre o ex-namorado lhe assombrava a mente nos últimos tempos. O que a deixara furiosa fora o fato de ele ter afirmado que Mamoru não era um homem confiável.

Tampouco podia ignorar a raiva que sentia cada vez que lembrava que fora evitando um telefone de Seiya, que deixara de atender a um de Mamoru.

Como aquele cafajeste ousara por em dúvida o carácter do homem que povoava todos os seus sonhos? Estava certa de que Mamoru jamais a magoaria, ou permitiria que fosse magoada por terceiros. Ficaria furioso quando soubesse de sua demissão. Não tinha dúvidas de que o rato do Neflite iria lamentar o fato de tê-los usado como trampolim para sua ascensão profissional.

Mas logo outro pensamento ainda mais estarrecedor lhe aflorou à mente.

Ela confiava em Mamoru.

Voltara a acreditar em um magnata.

Fora esse o motivo que a levou a lhe dar o benefício da dúvida sobre sua demissão. Era essa a razão pela qual o esperava com o coração cheio de esperança ao invés de angústia. Por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, algo lhe dizia que podia confiar naquele homem.

Aquilo era mais assustador do que o fantasma de Seiya retornando dos escombros do passado. Ao contrário de Mamoru, o ex-namorado não representava um perigo em potencial para a saúde emocional de Usagi. Não estava certa do estrago que causaria à sua felicidade o fato de ter de deixá-lo, mas tinha a impressão que não seria pequeno.

Não tencionava apaixonar-se. Tampouco se sentir tão vulnerável.

Antes que pudesse entrar em pânico, tentou convencer a si mesma que confiança não significava amor. Eram emoções distintas, pensou resignada. Porém muito próximas um diabinho lhe assoprou no ouvido.

Como permitira se colocar em tal situação? Haviam passado apenas alguns dias juntos. Sabia que homens poderosos como Mamoru, via de regra, não eram inteiramente confiáveis. Não precisava que Seiya lhe dissesse aquilo. Mas ainda assim, sentira-se ofendida quando o ex-namorado fizera a acusação.

O coração insistia em lhe dizer que Mamoru era diferente dos demais. Talvez fosse a falta de reservas com que ele falara sobre seu passado. Não condenava a mãe, mas estava determinado a fazer o culpado por sua dor pagar um preço alto.

Aquilo fazia dele um homem protector. Ainda que fosse da memória da mãe.

Arrependia-se do fato de ter pesquisado sobre a vida do magnata. Todas aquelas informações sobre o homem implacável, porém honesto que encontrara na Internet, haviam lhe virado a cabeça. Ou o coração. Mamoru se definira como um sujeito persistente, que fazia as coisas acontecerem. E tudo que descobrira a seu respeito nos sites da Internet, concorria para corroborar com a aquela descrição.

Um homem que levara dez anos elaborando uma vingança, por certo não tinha a inconstância como característica. Se afirmava que queria casar com ela, não desistiria diante do primeiro obstáculo.

O que estava fazendo? Repreendeu-se Usagi. Tentando convencer a si mesma a aceitar a proposta de Mamoru? Ou encarando o inevitável?

Tudo que sabia era que confiava nele, o desejava e Deus a ajudasse, precisava daquele homem.

Sem querer, Seiya emprestara nova perspectiva sobre a decisão que vinha remoendo durante toda a semana. Mamoru não se parecia em nada com o ex-namorado e Usagi estava certa de que se recusasse sua proposta, lamentaria muito mais perdê-lo do que fizera com Seiya.

O interfone tocou, arrancando-a de seus devaneios. Ela se precipitou para a saleta e apertou o botão preto do aparelho, que abria a porta de entrada. Estava certa de que era Mamoru. Pensando assim, aguardou-o no corredor, onde poderia vê-lo chegar.

Dentro de instantes a figura alta e elegante lhe assomou à vista. Os olhos azuis pareciam cansados e a face pálida, mas o corpo viril caminhava com o vigor costumeiro em sua direcção.

Quando estavam a alguns centímetros de distância, ele esticou o braço, puxando-a para si e cobrindo-lhe os lábios num beijo longo e faminto. Usagi envolveu o pescoço largo com as mãos e correspondeu com a mesma intensidade.

Quando se deu conta do que estava acontecendo ao redor, descobriu-se envolta pelos braços fortes de Mamoru que se recostava à porta já fechada. Não perderia tempo, tentando atinar como chegaram até ali. Como pensara há instantes, seu pretendente era do tipo que fazia as coisas acontecerem. E aquela era uma delas.

Os dedos longos e bronzeados de Mamoru lhe acariciavam a nuca de um jeito que só ele sabia fazer.

— Senti sua falta, stellina.

— E eu a sua, Mamoru.

O brilho dos olhos azuis a fez perder uma batida do coração.

— Nunca abra a porta sem perguntar quem é.

Usagi deu uma gargalhada, lisonjeada pela preocupação no tom de voz masculina.

— Sim, senhor — brincou.

Ele a beijou de novo. Dessa vez, com mais intensidade. Se é que isso era possível.

— Estou falando sério.

— Eu sei.

Mamoru a guiou pela sala de estar até o sofá, sentou-se e a acomodou no colo, deixando-a ciente da rigidez de sua masculinidade. O calor que dele emanava, fazia vibrar todas as terminações nervosas do corpo feminino.

— Vejo que estava mesmo com saudades — provocou ela.

O magnata não sorriu da troça.

— Adverti severamente meu vice-diretor.

— Foi dele a iniciativa de me demitir?

— Sim.

— Então está sabendo da matéria sensacionalista?

— Vi a foto na banca de jornal do aeroporto.

Usagi estremeceu ao se lembrar do golpe pérfido que sofrera.

— Não se indignou?

— Minha reacção à reportagem não foi nada comparada a que tive quando descobri que havia sido demitida com a desculpa de contenção de despesas. Não a considero o tipo de profissional que deve ser dispensado, mesmo numa crise económica. — Fez uma pausa, suspirando exasperado. — Além disso meus directores são treinados para não agirem com impulsividade nessas situações. Deveriam ter aguardado minha volta.

Usagi não pôde deixar de notar a determinação e frieza com que ele se expressava.

— Pareceu-me que eles tinham uma razão para achar que aprovaria a decisão deles.

— Tinham: a ignorância.

— Como assim?

— Ignoravam minha reacção, pois nunca enfrentaram uma situação parecida antes.

Usagi esperou em silêncio que ele continuasse. Mamoru a fitou com intensidade, como se estivesse preste a fazer uma revelação.

— Meus assessores estão comigo há bastante tempo para saber que detesto publicidade, seja ela de que tipo for. Além do que, nunca namorei uma funcionária de minhas empresas. Tampouco expus meus relacionamentos nas páginas de tablóides sensacionalistas. A última capa de revista em que apareci foi na Newsweek.

— Eu li o artigo. Era bastante interessante e muito mais verdadeiro do que este.

— Sem dúvida. Só concedo entrevistas à imprensa séria. Vou matar Neflite. — Pelo modo como ele proferiu as palavras, Usagi sentiu pena do oportunista.

— Também acha que foi ele?

— Quem mais?

— Não consigo pensar em ninguém, mas estou certa de que Rita desconhecia as intenções do namorado — afirmou não tão segura quanto queria parecer.

Mais uma vez estava concedendo o benefício da dúvida a alguém. Afinal, funcionara com Mamoru.

Notando o tom vacilante de Usagi, ele lhe ergueu o queixo, fitando-a nos olhos.

— Já falou com sua amiga?

— Não. Ela não estava no escritório quando fui demitida, e até agora não retornou meu telefonema.

— Meu vice-diretor vai fazer um treinamento em desenvolvimento de recursos humanos.

Usagi sentiu uma certa simpatia pelo diretor geral.

— Isso será muito produtivo.

— Principalmente se você o ministrar.

Ela riu divertida.

— Eu não trabalho mais para a Primo Tech.

— É verdade. — Mamoru afundou uma das mãos nos cabelos sedosos, deslizando-a por toda sua extensão. — São tão macios — afirmou, exibindo um sorriso sexy. — Quero que ocupe um lugar a meu lado.

— Como? — inquiriu Usagi, confusa. Primeiro aquele homem enigmático fazia um comentário sobre seus cabelos e, em seguida, lhe oferecia um emprego?

— Em minha vida.

— Quer dizer que não me quer como funcionária?

— Claro que quero. Acha que vou permitir que um cérebro do calibre do seu fique livre para a concorrência?

Usagi sentiu-se aquecida pelo elogio, mas muito mais pela proximidade do corpo viril. Ainda assim não estava certa onde ele queria chegar.

— Eu... acho que não estou conseguindo acompanhar seu raciocínio.

— Quero que ingresse no seu próximo emprego trabalhando para mim como Usagi Chiba e não Tsukino.

Ela engoliu em seco e disparou:

— Sim.

Os olhos azuis se dilataram de surpresa.

— Aceita se casar comigo?

— Quando quiser.

— Está falando sério?

— Como nunca o fiz.

— Sem grande apresentação? — questionou ele, parecendo explodir de felicidade.

— Não. Mas faço questão da presença de minha mãe, Diamond e Rita.

— Fechado. — Sem lhe dar tempo para mais nenhum comentário, puxou-a para si e cobriu-lhe os lábios num beijo possessivo. Dessa vez, quando Mamoru se afastou, ela notou que ambos haviam perdido algumas peças de roupa.

Usagi ainda vestia o sutiã, mas a blusa estava completamente aberta, assim como a dele. A gravata jogada a um canto do sofá e o terno amarfanhado no chão.

Ele a fitava como um faminto em frente a um banquete.

— Eu te quero.

Usagi se recostou ao peito másculo que parecia queimar contra sua pele.

— Eu também te quero.

— Mas nós teremos de esperar.

— Até o casamento? — perguntou ela, sentindo o coração flutuar. Preenchido por um sentimento que não sabia explicar.

— Sim — concordou de pronto.

Por algum motivo aquilo lhe parecia certo e Usagi sorriu, feliz por ter aceitado a proposta de casamento.

Apesar de ter gostado da ideia de esperar, não sabia de onde tiraria o autocontrole necessário para suportar um longo noivado.

— Teremos uma lua-de-mel alucinante.

— Pode contar com isso.

A campainha do interfone tocou outra vez, interrompendo o interlúdio romântico.

— Está esperando alguém?

— Não — retrucou Usagi, erguendo-se.

— Desta vez pergunte quem é, antes de abrir a porta.

Usagi obedeceu, imaginando como fora negligente antes. Não importava quem estivesse esperando, não deveria ter agido daquela forma. Poderia ter sido algum criminoso ou mesmo um repórter ousado.

— Quem é?

— Usagi?

— Sim.

— É Rita. Posso entrar?

— Claro, querida — disse Usagi, notando o tom choroso da amiga.

— Componha-se, Mamoru. — Gritou para dentro da sala. — Rita está subindo.

— Preocupada de ela ver meu peito musculoso?

— Talvez — brincou ela. — Mas na verdade, não quero que ela desconfie do que estávamos fazendo.

— Parece-me bastante conservadora, se considerarmos o que estão falando de nós por aí.

Usagi deu de ombros, mordiscando o lábio superior.

— Isso te incomoda?

— Não. Esqueceu-se que fui criado no seio de uma família siciliana? Antes de meu pai falecer, mamãe era o protótipo do conservadorismo.

— Gostaria de tê-la conhecido.

Uma vaga sombra perpassou os olhos azuis.

— Eu também gostaria que a tivesse conhecido.

Uma batida à porta os arrancou do momento nostálgico. Mamoru abriu a porta para encontrar Rita, fitando-o como se estivesse vendo um fantasma.

— Senhor Chiba?

— Mamoru, por favor. Fui convidado de seu churrasco. Isso nos coloca num nível menos profissional.

Os olhos de Rita se encheram de lágrimas, enquanto ela tentava abafar um soluço com a mão.

Usagi se precipitou em sua direcção, passando os braços em volta dos ombros da amiga.

— Está tudo bem, querida. Sabemos que não teve nada a ver com aquela história sórdida.

Ela não estava certa da opinião de Mamoru, mas, ao menos, não estava agindo com frieza ou desconfiança.

— Mas Neflite teve — disparou Rita, dando vazão ao pranto.

Usagi a puxou para si até que ela se acalmasse e então a guiou para o interior do apartamento.

A amiga tomou fôlego, aceitando o lenço que Mamoru lhe oferecera. Os olhos ainda rasos d'água.

— Ele ainda teve a coragem de dizer que não sabia por que eu estava tão furiosa.

— Aquele idiota! — exclamou Mamoru. — Desculpe — acrescentou, não querendo piorar o estado da funcionária.

— Terminei o relacionamento com ele — declarou Rita, com os lábios trémulos. — Não acredito que me deixei envolver por aquele patife.

— Oh, querida — confortou-a Usagi, dirigindo o olhar a Mamoru que também a fitava consternado.

— Pedi demissão da Primo Tech. Depois que descobri que foi demitida, disse-lhes para irem para o inferno com o Programa de Treinamento Gerencial.

— Vou reintegrá-la ao quadro — interveio Mamoru sem hesitar.

Rita balançou a cabeça em negativa.

— Obrigada, mas preciso partir. Toda minha vida fui superprotegida. Quero me aventurar. Conhecer novos lugares e pessoas que valham a pena. Pensei que Neflite fosse uma delas, mas vejo que estava enganada.

A afirmação partiu o coração de Usagi.

— Talvez eu possa ajudá-la a encontrar um emprego em outro lugar — argumentou Mamoru.

Um brilho de esperança perpassou os olhos de Rita.

— Fala sério?

— Claro.

— Não está zangado comigo?

— Não posso culpá-la pelo comportamento pérfido de seu ex-namorado.

— É muito generoso senhor... Desculpe, Mamoru — agradeceu a amiga, esboçando um sorriso.

Eles a convidaram para jantar e quando o magnata ficou sabendo que Rita falava espanhol e italiano, disse-lhe que seria muito fácil lhe arrumar um emprego no exterior se esta fosse sua vontade.

A amiga de Usagi partiu com um sorriso no rosto, a despeito da tristeza no olhar.

— Tenho vontade de dar um soco no nariz de Neflite — declarou Usagi, revoltada assim que Danette partiu.

— Fiz melhor que isso. Mandei mover uma acção contra ele por conseguir a foto sob falso pretexto.

— Acho que não o condenarão por isso.

— Talvez não, mas só o fato de ter de comparecer ao tribunal e contratar um advogado de defesa, já será um grande infortúnio.

— Tem razão.

— Deixemos esse assunto de lado e passemos ao nosso casamento.

— Tenho uma sugestão — disse Usagi com um brilho luminoso no olhar.— Podemos viajar para Reno, nos casar e alugar uma suíte num hotel para passarmos a noite de lua-de-mel. O que acha? — Questionou ela, certa de que não seria capaz de refrear seus impulsos femininos por nem mais um dia.

Ele sorriu divertido. O mais alegre sorriso que o vira esboçar.

— Seremos muito felizes em nosso casamento, stellina. Você me serve como uma luva.

Mamoru deslizou o olhar em torno da capela satisfeito com o que via. Uma cerimónia pomposa estava fora de questão. Não apenas por consumir tempo para o preparo, mas por não desejar que a publicidade em torno do acontecimento chamasse a atenção de Seiya Kou para seu plano de vingança.

Quando viu o beijo que dera em Usagi na piscina estampado no tablóide sensacionalista, o primeiro pensamento que lhe ocorreu foi o dinheiro que desperdiçara, subornando o detective particular de Kou, para que ele não mencionasse ao patrão o fato de os dois estarem saindo juntos.

Durante a viagem até Portland temera que ao aterrissar, descobrisse que Seiya chegara a ela primeiro. Mas, para seu alívio isso não acontecera.

Por essa razão precipitara o casamento. Mas o relacionamento deles estava longe de ser um instrumento de vingança.

Dera uma chance ao seu vice-diretor de consertar o erro que cometera. Incumbiu-o de providenciar um casamento digno de uma princesa em menos de 24 horas. A capela ficava localizada nos arredores do Reno. Nas montanhas que margeavam o mais afluente e menos turístico lago Tahoe.

A construção católica fora decorada com dezenas de rosas brancas e amarelas e íris cor púrpura. Castiçais dourados ostentavam a luz das velas que emprestavam um brilho dourado ao vidro atrás do altar. Parecia ornada da maneira exata para que sua futura esposa desfilasse ao longo da nave da igreja.

A mãe de Usagi e Rita já estavam posicionadas no altar. Jedite, o investigador particular e amigo de longa data de Mamoru, ocupava o lado oposto.

Naquele instante, o som harmónico das gaitas de foles encheu o ambiente com os primeiros acordes da marcha nupcial.

O olhar de Mamoru procurou o fundo da igreja para observar a grossa porta dupla de madeira se abrir e revelar Usagi em sua beleza ofuscante. A figura altiva se movimentava com elegância, os olhos castanhos-escuros repletos de encanto feminino e o braço delicado entrelaçado ao do padrasto.

Enquanto a futura esposa se aproximava, uma miríade de sentimentos inexplicáveis se mesclava no íntimo de Mamoru. Um desejo possessivo, por certo fazia parte deles. Em breve, aquela mulher seria sua companheira e parceira sexual.

Usagi não estava usando um vestido de noiva tradicional, mas o modelo branco e fino, parecia ter sido desenhado para realçar cada curva no corpo perfeito. O decote em "v", revelava a pele alva e macia dos seios fartos. Feminino e sexy, o modelo era a definição exacta da fantasia sexual masculina.

Mamoru esforçou-se por se concentrar na homilia do padre, durante a cerimónia. Procurou repetir com exactidão as palavras que o religioso lhe mandava dizer e sorriu triunfante ao ouvir Usagi proferir as dela. Em instantes foram declarados marido e mulher.

Depois da cerimónia, os convidados foram levados a um sofisticado restaurante, que fora fechado para o jantar de comemoração. Tudo o que Mamoru desejava era carregar Usagi para a suíte do hotel e torná-la sua.

Mas o brilho no olhar da esposa fazia a espera valer a pena. A mãe e o padrasto tinham significado especiais na vida dela. Parecia uma família feliz. Do tipo que ele não lidava há muito tempo.

Depois da morte dos pais, diminuíra as visitas à família na Sicília. Costumava encontrá-los apenas em acontecimentos especiais ou datas festivas.

— Quando lhe passei aquela informação sobre Seiya, não imaginei que ela o levaria tão longe — afirmou Jedite, arrancando-o de seus pensamentos.

A mãe de Usagi e o marido estavam dançando, e Rita e a esposa estavam no toalete feminino.

Mamoru se virou para encarar o amigo.

— De que outra forma poderia garantir que Seiya não colocasse as mãos nela?

Jedite o fitou nos olhos.

— Sei o quanto pode ser duro e implacável, mas, por favor, diga-me que essa não é a única razão para estarmos aqui.

— Acha que Usagi estaria melhor na companhia daquele bastardo ególatra?

— Ela não me parece estúpida o bastante para cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes.

— Seiya é um homem bastante convincente.

— Não o suficiente para fazê-la concordar em ser sua amante.

— Acredito que não.

Uma vez que Seiya estivesse divorciado, as regras mudariam.

Apenas tomara providências para tirá-lo do jogo de forma definitiva.

— Sente alguma coisa por ela além da necessidade de atingir seu inimigo? — perguntou o investigador, soando como um homem que possuía senso moral.

— Eu a desejo.

— Só?

— Não é da sua conta.

— Sou seu amigo.

— Mas não meu pai.

Jedite limitou-se a fitá-lo com olhar desconcertante até para um homem como Mamoru.

— Está bem. Eu a desejo, mas também a respeito e gosto de sua companhia. É o suficiente?

— Acho que sim.

— Não vou magoá-la, se é isso que o preocupa.

— Já parou para pensar em como ela reagirá quando souber de sua conexão com Seiya?

— Com um pouco de sorte, Usagi não ficará sabendo disso. Nunca lhe direi nada.

— Nunca acreditei muito na sorte — retrucou o amigo.

Tampouco Mamoru.

**Agradecimentos:**

**Priscilla Salles: ainda bem que gostou ehhhhhhhh!**

**Espero que goste deste caps! **

**Andrea Rogue: ainda bem que gostou ehehe… tento ao máximo actualizar toda a semana, só uma vez que não deu. Bem aqui vai ela. E espero que goste. Bjo **


	9. Capítulo 9

**A história se chama Bodas de Vingança e a autora é Lucy Monroe bem como as personagens pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Resumo:**

**No exato momento em que Mamoru Chiba viu a modelo Usagi Tsukino, teve a certeza de que um dia a possuiria. Mas a beleza dela não era a única coisa que o atraía – ele queria vingança! Usagi não seria uma conquista fácil. Ao ser rejeitado pela beldade, ele chegou à conclusão de que seria preciso uma mudança de tática para seduzi-la. De uma forma inesperada, Mamoru dará o último passo rumo a sua vingança: casando-se com Usagi!**

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

Usagi se sentia tão nervosa quanto uma virgem na iminência da lua-de-mel, à medida que Mamoru avançava através da entrada da suíte do hotel, carregando-a nos braços. Os olhos azuis possuíam um brilho predador e a energia sexual que dele emanava a envolvia.

Apesar da elegância das instalações, Usagi se sentia como numa floresta, enfrentando um leão feroz. Uma fera, cujos dentes afiados seriam capazes de rasgar a barreira que construíra em torno de suas emoções.

Aquilo não deveria assustá-la, afinal se casara com ele. Mas era assim que se sentia.

Mamoru parou, sorrindo. Bateu a porta com o pé e a fitou com o olhar repleto de desejo.

— É minha agora, Senhora Chiba.

— Sou?

— Sim —- afirmou, beijando-a em seguida.

Um beijo quente, carnal e extremamente sensual.

Os lábios másculos moldavam-se aos dela, deixando-a ciente de toda a masculinidade do homem que a desposara. Determinação, poder, domínio, inteligência, força e sensualidade. Podia sentir todos esses predicados na latinidade do beijo de Mamoru. Ele nunca tomara seus lábios daquela forma, mas ainda assim, Usagi correspondia com total cumplicidade.

Um redemoinho de sensações descia em espiral até o centro de sua feminilidade e depois se espalhava em ondas eléctricas por todas as terminações nervosas do corpo suspenso nos braços do marido.

Mamoru a levou para o quarto, postando-a ao pé da cama. Em seguida, deslizou o olhar pelas formas sinuosas, fazendo-a estremecer.

— É extremamente bela, stellina.

— Obrigada — agradeceu ela, devolvendo-lhe o olhar apreciador. — Está muito elegante nesse fraque.

O sorriso que perpassou o rosto másculo de traços perfeitos a fez queimar por dentro. De uma forma que só aquele homem era capaz de fazer.

Mamoru deu um passo à frente, diminuindo a distância entre eles e envolvendo-a no calor daquela proximidade. Era impossível ficar indiferente à presença imponente e inebriante do marido. Ele pousou os dedos longos no zíper do vestido de noiva, roçando-os contra a pele exposta e incendiando-a por onde passava.

— Mamoru? — começou Usagi, desconhecendo a hesitação da própria voz.

— Sim?

— Naquela noite na casa de praia... bem... faz dois anos que eu não...

— Faz amor?

— Sim.

— Fico feliz com isso.

— Mas eu queria...

Como expressar seu receio ao homem que casara com ela apenas para possuí-la? Como lhe pedir que fosse calmo e terno? Era óbvio que não era aquilo que ele queria ouvir em plena noite de núpcias.

— O que quer de mim, cara. Isso? — Inclinou o rosto e roçou os lábios quentes na pele exposta do ombro, numa carícia delicada e provocante. Em seguida, mordiscou a área sensível acima da clavícula, antes de erguer a cabeça. — Ou isso? — Apossou-se dos lábios de Usagi, enquanto as mãos másculas deslizavam por dentro do tecido do vestido, pousando-as nas costas desnudas num gesto possessivo.

Mamoru deteve-se ali algum tempo, massageando-a. A mão firme, escorregando perigosamente até alcançar-lhe as nádegas, e depois as coxas até pousar no triângulo de pelos púbicos. Sem mais delongas, os dedos ágeis, deslizaram pela mucosa húmida e quente, fazendo-a ofegar. As lembranças da intimidade que vivenciaram na casa de praia assomaram à mente entorpecida de Usagi, ao mesmo tempo em que a pulsação no interior de sua feminilidade aumentava a um nível que a fazia ofegar. Mamoru a estimulava com toques firmes e precisos, fazendo-a ansiar por mais. Ela arqueou o corpo, empurrando os quadris para frente de modo a facilitar a penetração da mão masculina.

Mas Mamoru interrompeu a carícia, privando-a do êxtase iminente. Aquele homem incrível parecia ter outros planos. Usagi gemeu contra os lábios do marido e decidiu mudar de táctica, afastando as pernas num convite sensual. Ele a recompensou com uma massagem audaciosa, deslocando os dedos por toda a extensão da fenda lubrificada com movimentos de vai e vem até deter-se apenas a estimular o ponto mais sensível.

Usagi emitia sons ininteligíveis, girando a cabeça de um lado para o outro em abandono.

Talvez calma não fosse a palavra adequada para descrever o que desejava.

— Por favor,... Toque-me.

— Eu a estou tocando — a voz gutural estava repleta de sensualidade e satisfação.

Pretendia provocá-la até levá-la à loucura. Começou a beijá-la outra vez. Os lábios quentes e experientes estavam por todo o lugar.

Como pôde pensar em calma? Estava a ponto de explodir de prazer e ele nem sequer lhe removera a lingerie.

Pareceu levar uma eternidade para que ele a despisse do vestido de noiva. Cada centímetro da pele revelada era demoradamente beijado, saboreada e mordiscada até que o traje branco de seda caísse aos pés delicados, deixando-a seminua e vulnerável ao olhar predador. Usagi desejava ser mais participante, mas encontrava-se envolta em um furacão de sensações que a atingiam como uma descarga eléctrica.

— Mamoru, eu te quero — sussurrou.

— Lembra-se o que lhe falei na outra noite?

— Sim.

Com qualquer outro homem, pedir a faria sentir como se estivesse suplicando. Mas não do modo como Mamoru colocara a questão.

— Vai fazer o que eu pedir?

— Sim. — A promessa sensual parecia ser a perdição de Usagi.

O jogo erótico consistia em Mamoru colocar o controle em suas mãos e aquilo a excitava.

— Quero tirar suas roupas.

Os olhos azuis a fitaram com um brilho malicioso.

— Quer me ver nu?

— Não imagina o quanto.

— Então tire minhas roupas.

Usagi empertigou o corpo.

— E uma ordem? — provocou-o.

— Um pedido.

Ao qual ela não tinha a menor intenção de negar.

Usagi começou pela gravata. Desfez o nó e pousou a peça sobre a cama. Tinha planos para ela mais tarde. Em seguida, retirou-lhe o fraque, jogando-o no chão. E então foi a vez dos botões da camisa. Durante todo o tempo, pressionava os quadris contra a virilidade excitada, num gesto explícito de provocação sexual.

Mamoru gemia contra o corpo feminino, afundando as mãos nos cabelos longos e sedosos e beijando-lhe o rosto.

— Tem um autocontrole impressionante — observou ela.

— E você é uma sedutora nata.

Usagi sorriu divertida.

— Talvez... Mas apenas para você.

Ela lhe arrancou a camisa, revelando a pele bronzeada e os músculos exaltados. A visão quase lhe tirou o ar.

— Faz exercícios regulares?

— Aikido.

— Artes marciais?

— Sim.

— Nunca poderia imaginar. — Mamoru era a quintessência do homem de negócios, mas aquilo combinava com a aura máscula e perigosa que parecia estar latente sob a superfície polida do executivo.

Não desejava estar na pele de um inimigo daquele homem, mas não temia vê-lo enfurecido pelo desejo.

— Temos a vida toda para conhecermos os segredos um do outro.

— Tem razão — concordou ela, deslizando a mão por dentro da calça de Mamoru. — Mas... — acariciou a masculinidade pulsante. — Eis um que eu já conheço e terei imenso prazer em explorá-lo outra vez.

— Fique à vontade.

Usagi exibiu um sorriso triunfante ante a tensão das palavras proferidas.

— É o que planejo fazer e desta vez o quero dentro de mim.

— Óptimo, porque é exactamente o que vai acontecer. — A determinação da voz masculina, a fez estremecer.

Ele lhe cedera o controle, mas não o poder. Até onde Mamoru permitiria que ela ousasse?

Quando o marido ameaçou ajudá-la a despir-lhe as calças, Usagi recusou a oferta, determinada a cumprir a tarefa até o fim.

— Não se mexa.

— Tudo o que quiser.

— Verdade?

— Sim.

Ela se inclinou sobre a cama e pegou a gravata.

— Permitirá que lhe ate as mãos?

Era uma fantasia sexual que sempre quisera realizar. Sentia-se segura para colocá-la em prática com o homem mais sexy que jamais conhecera. E que por acaso era seu marido.

Mamoru pareceu congelar.

— Quer me amarrar?

— Sim.

— Por quê?

— Quero saber se confia em mim.

— E quanto à sua confiança?

— Se não confiasse em você, não teria aceitado sua proposta de casamento.

— Posso dizer que a recíproca é verdadeira.

— Sim, mas nós sabemos que não é.

— Sabemos?

— Sim.

Mamoru a fitou por um longo tempo. Ela pensou que o marido não fosse ceder ao seu desejo e já estava se preparando para largar a gravata. Não o forçaria a fazer algo que não o deixasse à vontade. Os dois se desejavam com a mesma intensidade e tinha de admitir que seu pedido fora um tanto ousado. O marido não era obrigado a adivinhar o que ia no bojo daquele pedido. Queria testar o quanto Mamoru confiava nela. Seiya nunca demonstrara confiança nela, justamente por ser um homem em quem não se podia acreditar. Por certo julgava os outros por ele mesmo. Sentia necessidade de estar sempre no controle.

— Quer que eu ponha as mãos para trás ou para frente?

Usagi lhe voltou o olhar, surpresa.

— Não se importa em satisfazer-me o desejo?

— Confio em você, stellina. Faça comigo o que desejar.

Aquele homem era tão poderoso... que mesmo cedendo à sua vontade. Usagi sentia que ele ainda estava o controle da situação.

Ela teve de clarear a garganta para proferir as palavras.

— Atrás.

Mamoru deu meia volta, virando de costas para ela e exibindo os belos quadris. Um misto de admiração e calor a envolveu diante do consentimento do marido.

— Não existem muitos homens que confiem o bastante para deixar a parceira fazer isso.

— Não é apenas uma parceira. É minha esposa.

Apesar de ciente de sua nova condição, uma sensação de infinita alegria tomou conta de Usagi ao ouvi-lo proferir aquelas palavras.

— Sim. Sou sua esposa.

Ela juntou os punhos de Mamoru, atando-os atrás do corpo. Seria fácil para um homem com aquela compleição física desatar o nó, mas a ilusão da vulnerabilidade do parceiro era mais excitante do qualquer outra coisa que fizera. Pela simples razão de a atitude provar uma confiança ilimitada nela.

Usagi girou o corpo viril até que ficasse de frente para ela. Só então terminou de despi-lo com movimentos lentos e retribuindo a doce tortura de beijar, saborear e mordiscar a pele morena revelada.

— Naquela noite...

— Sim? — interrompeu-a Mamoru, cerrando as pálpebras em antecipação.

— Disse-me que se o beijasse ali... — começou, apontando para o membro rijo. — Perderia o controle e não pararia até estar dentro de mim.

— É verdade.

— Posso beijá-lo esta noite?

— Sim. — A resposta saiu como um grunhido e a erecção colossal deixava clara a excitação de Mamoru.

Tara se ajoelhou de frente ao corpo másculo e começou a exploração com a ponta dos dedos. Revestimento de veludo. Não havia descrição mais apropriada para definir a maciez do tecido contra suas mãos.

Fechou os dedos em torno do membro pulsante, acariciando-o em toda a extensão. Fechou os olhos, deliciando-se com o gemido rouco que nasceu na garganta do marido.

— Isso é gostoso?

— Você sabe que é.

—Tanto quanto para mim.

— Fico feliz com isso.

Querendo retribuir o prazer e excitação que só aquele homem sabia lhe proporcionar, Usagi inclinou a face para frente, depositando um beijo suave na masculinidade excitada. A fragrância máscula que emanava do corpo viril a inebriava. Inspirou fundo inalando o aroma exclusivo de Mamoru.

Em seguida, o beijou com mais intensidade. A língua quente, explorando cada centímetro da virilidade colossal. Queria fazê-lo gritar de prazer e empenhou-se em estimulá-lo até que isso acontecesse. Com o auxílio das mãos, sugou-o com intensidade até que o corpo musculoso tremesse sob as carícias.

— Terá de parar, cara — afirmou Mamoru, com voz gutural. O pedido era quase uma súplica e deixava evidente o quanto ele lutava por controle.

Usagi afastou a cabeça alguns centímetros e ergueu o olhar para encará-lo. Notou gotículas de suor assomarem à fronte de Mamoru.

— Terei?

— Sim.

— E se eu não o fizer?

Os braços musculosos moveram-se e em instantes a gravata de seda caiu sobre o carpete.

— Terei de impedi-la.

Usagi teria sorrido se não estivesse tão ocupada tentando colocar algum ar para dentro dos pulmões tal era seu estado de excitação. Mamoru entendera perfeitamente seu jogo.

Confiara nela o suficiente para deixar que tomasse o controle e o pusesse na posição de falsa submissão, mas era forte o suficiente para assumir o comando quando Usagi precisava que ele o fizesse.

— Levante-se.

— Não posso.

— Por quê?

— Minhas pernas não conseguirão sustentar-me — ela admitiu, sentindo o corpo trémulo e uma leve tonteira.

Mamoru inclinou-se e a ergueu, puxando-a pela cintura até que os lábios de ambos estivessem na mesma altura e tomou-os no beijo mais terno que ela jamais recebera.

Usagi passou as mãos em torno do pescoço largo, tentando não desfalecer com o impacto da onda de amor profundo que a atingiu.

Aquele homem era a personificação da perfeição masculina. Não poderia mais negar que o amava, mas dessa vez não sairia ferida. Mamoru era um homem em quem se podia confiar.

Ele a deitou sobre a coberta de cetim e, com movimentos lentos, removeu as ousadas peças íntimas que Usagi escolhera para agradá-lo.

Quando ela expressou em palavras sua intenção, Mamoru limitou-se a sorrir.

— Poderá usá-las qualquer outra noite. Hoje não quero nada entre nossos corpos.

Usagi concordava. Não queria que nada se interpusesse entre eles. Ainda se encontrava sob o efeito da descoberta que fizera há pouco. Uma vez cometera o erro de admitir que estava apaixonada e se mostrar vulnerável. Mas, desta vez era diferente. Estava casada com aquele homem. Tinha todo o tempo do mundo para lhe provar que merecia seu amor. Que ela não iria abandoná-lo como, ainda que de modo involuntário, fizeram seus pais.

Mamoru fez amor com ela de uma forma que Usagi desconhecia. A ternura do primeiro momento logo se transformou em paixão e urgência até deixá-la exausta e saciada em meio à ampla cama king-size.

Em seguida, ele a puxou para si e ambos adormeceram um nos braços do outro até acordarem mais duas vezes durante aquela noite para fazerem amor com a mesma intensidade e paixão.

Mamoru acordou com o aroma inebriante do café. Espreguiçou-se, sentindo-se mais exaurido do que se estivesse enfrentado uma sessão do mais intenso Aikido. Relembrar o prazer que compartilhara com a esposa o fez soltar um gemido involuntário, enquanto abria os olhos para admirar a mulher incrível que agora lhe pertencia.

Usagi sorriu para ele por cima da tampa de prata que retirara da travessa do carrinho do serviço de quarto.

— Pedi nosso café da manhã.

— Parece delicioso.

— Depois da noite de ontem, achei que precisaríamos de algo bastante substancial. Portanto, solicitei quase todo o cardápio do café da manhã.

Mamoru exibiu um sorriso malicioso ao lembrar da intensidade com que a esposa lhe correspondera na noite anterior.

Atar-lhe as mãos fora algo importante para ela, mais profundo do que uma simples fantasia. Quando se desvencilhou da gravata, temeu não corresponder às suas expectativas, mas logo percebeu que Usagi gostara de sua atitude. O timing entre os dois era perfeito.

A companheira era, sem sombra de dúvida, a criatura mais enigmática, charmosa e surpreendente que jamais conhecera. Não o admirava o fato de Seiya não ter se conformado em perdê-la. Sentiu o estômago contrair ante o pensamento, mas tratou de afastar a preocupação.

Usagi nunca mais pertenceria a Kou. Aquela mulher especial agora era sua esposa. Isso era tudo o que importava.

Mamoru se ergueu, exibindo o corpo musculoso perfeito.

— Também estou faminto, stellina.

— Então venha até aqui para comermos — disse Usagi, quase perdendo o fôlego com a visão magnífica.

Ele a fitou com expressão inquisitiva e percebeu que ela o observava com olhar faminto.

— Mas não é disso que tenho fome — afirmou ele, apontando para a comida.

Usagi corou e sorriu.

— É tudo que tenho a lhe oferecer no momento. Precisamos nos reabastecer. Ou pelo menos, eu — acrescentou, fitando a virilidade excitada de Mamoru. — Tenha piedade de uma mulher exaurida e venha me fazer companhia.

Mamoru balançou a cabeça sorrindo e caminhou em direcção à mesa. Nunca tivera tamanho apetite sexual por uma mulher.

Ela não escondeu o espanto ao vê-lo sentar-se à mesa despido, mas não pode conter o riso quando ele dispôs o guardanapo de linho branco sobre o colo nu.

Depois do café da manhã, passaram o resto do dia fazendo amor e descansando nos braços um do outro até a hora de partirem para o aeroporto.

Usagi não pôde esconder a empolgação quando o marido a informou que viajariam para a Sicília, para que ela conhecesse sua família.

— Finalmente!

Usagi ergueu o olhar do laptop.

— O que foi?

Estavam na Sicília havia três semanas, mas a estadia não tinha se limitado apenas à lua-de-mel. Quando Usagi expressou preocupação com seu futuro profissional, Mamoru apressou-se em lhe oferecer um emprego de sonhos. Providenciou-lhe um mini-escritório do lado oposto ao seu, na vila.

Nunca trabalhara em instalações tão opulentas. Teria o director júnior anterior trabalhado em uma mesa Chippendale original e retirado os sapatos para roçar o mármore italiano legítimo? E tido um conjunto de empregados habilitados a lhe satisfazer todo e qualquer desejo?

Seria por isso que adorava Mamoru? Ele a mimava nos mínimos detalhes e a cada dia seu amor pelo marido crescia. Começava a aventar a possibilidade de lhe confessar seus sentimentos antes mesmo que ele o fizesse.

O relacionamento que estava vivenciando era diferente de tudo que experimentara antes. Mamoru deixava claro que a via como uma pessoa com as mesmas potencialidades que ele, e não uma mulher para manipular a seu bel-prazer.

O magnata exibiu um sorriso orgulhoso quando Usagi adivinhou o que havia por trás do brilho de triunfo que reflectia nos olhos azuis.

— Parece que acabou de adquirir outra empresa.

— Você me conhece muito bem. — Aquilo parecia lhe dar mais satisfação do que qualquer notícia que ele tivesse acabado de receber. — Ainda não, mas estou quase.

Algo na maneira como Mamoru proferiu aquelas palavras, a fez indagar.

— Posso saber qual é a empresa em questão?

— Uma que desejo há muito tempo.

— Está conseguindo convencer o homem que seduziu sua mãe a vender a empresa da família. Estou certa? — Não sabia dizer a origem de seu palpite, apenas o pressentia.

Um brilho estranho perpassou os olhos do marido.

— Sim.

— Como?

— Ele é muito arrogante. Não considera a possibilidade de seus projectos fracassarem, mas está enganado.

— Em que sentido?

— O sogro dele lidera um grupo de investidores que mantém seu castelo de cartas. Uma vez que eles lhe neguem suporte, seu império ruirá por terra.

Usagi sentiu um leve tremor ante a analogia.

— E por que o sogro haveria de lhe negar suporte?

— A esposa dele parece ter acordado para o fato de ter casado com um bastardo e entrou com uma acção de divórcio.

Assim como a herdeira do petróleo que se casara com Seiya... a única diferença era que, segundo lhe dissera o ex-namorado, seria ele o autor da acção. Mas Usagi estava inclinada a acreditar que mentira. A não ser que tivesse descoberto outra esposa ainda mais rica, um homem como Seiya não abriria mão de um casamento de conveniência. Levando em consideração o fato de ele ter lhe telefonado, aquilo era pouco provável.

De qualquer forma, não era em Seiya que deveria focar sua atenção naquele momento.

A alegria contagiante do marido era bem mais interessante.

— E isso o faz feliz?

— Não sabe o quanto, stellina. Afinal, ajudei a tornar o infortúnio daquele cafajeste em realidade.

Usagi sentiu um arrepio gélido percorrer-lhe a espinha.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Ele tinha relacionamentos extraconjugais.

— Típico neste tipo de homem.

— Apenas tirei vantagem do fato.

— Como? — Mas logo em seguida ela percebeu o que o marido queria dizer. — Fez com que a esposa ficasse sabendo das outras mulheres? — inquiriu, não podendo conter uma certa náusea mediante a perspectiva. A implacabilidade de Mamoru ia além do que imaginara.

— Sim.

— Isso é cruel.

— Acha mesmo? — Os olhos azuis tinham um brilho sombrio. — Não teria preferido saber que tipo de canalha era Seiya Kou antes de ter se envolvido com ele?

— Claro, mas isso é diferente... Uma esposa já está envolvida. Ela o ama.

— Aquele bastardo continuaria a enganá-la, se ela não encarasse a realidade. Poderiam até ter filhos antes que ela descobrisse com que tipo de homem havia se casado.

— Não pode validar seu comportamento inóspito com base em tais justificativas. Você não contou a verdade para o bem dela, mas sim para o seu.

— Eu não disse nada à esposa dele. — Mamoru ergueu-se e se recostou à mesa. — Fiz com que ela ficasse sabendo através de amigos, que estariam ao seu lado para confortá-la quando cada deslize daquele crápula fosse revelado. Se minha mãe tivesse descoberto a verdade desta mesma forma, teria sido poupada de muita humilhação e talvez ainda estivesse viva.

Usagi desejava de todo o coração que aquilo fosse verdade. E talvez tivesse sido. Ao que tudo indicava o ex-amante da mãe de Mamoru era um homem diabólico, quem quer que fosse.

— Eu também pensava que tinha amigos quando Seiya tornou nosso rompimento público e isso não facilitou as coisas para mim.

— Não pode afirmar isso. Não sabe como seria se não os tivesse.

— Concordo. Mas aprendi que amigos podem ser piores do que estranhos, ou mesmo inimigos em algumas ocasiões.

— Acha que uma esposa não deve tomar conhecimento da infidelidade do marido?

— Não foi isso que quis dizer. O que me incomoda é o fato de tê-la envolvido em sua vingança. Imaginava que fosse tirar as empresas dele e não fuçar em sua vida pessoal.

— Ninguém merece ser mais castigado do que esse homem. Nunca esquecerei a agonia de minha mãe. A humilhação e vergonha pelos quais passou. Ele a matou da forma mais cruel. Nada pode ser mais pessoal do que isso.

E aquilo havia deixado Mamoru absorto num mundo de negócios e vingança onde não havia lugar para o amor. Não a admirava o fato de o marido ser um homem tão implacável, mas não permitiria que ele continuasse a trilhar aquele caminho. Se aprendesse a amá-la talvez se suavizasse.

— Ele não lhe deu as pílulas — argumentou Usagi.

— Não. Apenas a razão para ingeri-las.

— Sua mãe pode ter tomado essa decisão muito mais pela saudade do marido do que pelo rompimento do romance. Ela fez sua escolha. — Detestava ter de dizer aquilo, mas ele não podia desperdiçar o resto de sua vida adulta, caçando o inimigo.

Um coração cheio de ódio não abrigava o amor. E ela precisava que Mamoru a amasse.

— Por que está defendendo aquele canalha? — questionou ele, parecendo confuso.

— Não estou — retrucou Usagi, pousando a mão sobre o ombro largo num gesto reconfortante. — Estou apenas tentando chamá-lo à razão.

— Em que sentido?

— A obsessão por vingança pode consumi-lo e eu não quero que isso aconteça — afirmou ela, fitando-o com olhar suplicante. Esperava que ele decodificasse a mensagem e despertasse para o que estava fazendo.

Mas Mamoru limitou-se a exibir um dos enigmáticos sorrisos que ela aprendera a amar.

— Não se preocupe. Está quase acabando e a única coisa capaz de me consumir ultimamente, é saber quando vou fazer amor com minha linda esposa outra vez.

— Queria que isso fosse verdade.

— E é. Acredite em mim quando digo que passo mais tempo pensando em você do que em qualquer outra coisa.

Aquela era uma grande revelação e Usagi apressou-se em dar-lhe a resposta que merecia. Ergueu-se nas pontas dos pés, envolvendo o pescoço largo com as mãos, e o beijou com todo o amor que pulsava em seu coração.

**Agredecimentos:**

**Priscilla Salles: ainda não foi neste caps que descobriu hihihih. . . já falta pouco. Bj**

**Grazy: obrigado pelo comentário. bjs**


End file.
